Do You Want To Fly The TARDIS?
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: AU towards the end of 'The Angels Take Manhattan'. The Eleventh Doctor, finding himself once more traveling alone, ends up in Arendelle on the night of Queen Elsa's coronation. Seeing the eternal winter that has come upon the lands, he decides to help, teaming up with Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to bring back summer and discover the truth about Elsa's powers.
1. A Madman in an Ice Box Part 1

_**New York City**_

_**United States of America**_

_**2012**_

It happened in seconds.

One moment they were all celebrating, ecstatic that they'd managed to not just escape the Weeping Angels but actually deal them such a blow that the stony bastards would never bother them or anyone else ever again. The paradox Amy and Rory had created in the name of love had reset the timeline and giving the Angels such 'food poisoning' that it was inconceivable that they would survive. The happy couple had grabbed each other and hopped up and down, thrilled that their mad plan had worked. Amy had just released Rory and turned to talk to the Doctor when it happened.

Rory was on the ground, groaning and rubbing his shoulder in pain. River was standing over him, still panting after violently tossing him to the grass. Amy let out a squawk of protest but that died in her throat as she turned and gazed at just what had been standing behind her husband.

An Angel.

"Sorry dad," River said, never taking her eyes off the Angel with its bared fangs and talon-like fingers reaching for them. The Doctor had whipped around, his screwdriver aimed at the stone monster, but River merely clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Mummy, without looking away from this bastard kindly push my dear husband away and explain to him that screwdrivers aren't offensive weapons." The Doctor's wife walked up to the frozen Angel, her lips quirking to form a cold, joyless smile. "Hello there."

"River, be very careful!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Even quantum-lcoked it is a danger!"

"Oh, I know, sweetie, which is why I am going to take care of this pest right now."

Rory, shaken from his near recapture by the Weeping Angel, hurried to his feet and moved to stand next to Amy. "What are you going to do? You can't break it or even hurt it, really. Right Doctor? You can't take a sledge to it because if you could we would have done that a long time ago."

"Right," the Doctor said, pocketing his screwdriver while still keeping an eye on the Angel. "They are tricky little pebbles, able to heal themselves even from that type of damage."

"Oh, but I don't need to damage you, do I?" River said to the creature, leaning in close like the Angel was a long lost lover. "You are sick, aren't you? So very, very sick. That little paradox poisoned all of you and you can feel that nasty time energy eating away at you. The others fell and died but you've managed to hold on but your gripe is slipping. You need just a taste of the good stuff to heal yourself. Didn't matter who, really, but he would provide you with a nice big meal. Be like chicken soup on a cold winter's night." She reached down and removed her Vortex Manipulator. With great care she pressed a few commands into the device before strapping it onto the Angel's wrist. "Don't worry… I set it to self destruct once you're gone… only a one way trip for you. Figure you might enjoy the irony. Now, I don't know if there is truly a Hell for creatures like you, but if there is remind the Devil that I am a daddy's girl… and I don't like it when people mess with my father." She leapt back and with a sizzling jolt the Angel disappeared, leaving nothing to show it had ever been there. "Well, that was fun!" River said with a grin, clapping her hands together. "Who wants Chinese?"

"River… what did you do?" Amy asked.

"Sent the Angel back in time, of course!"

"But… but all you did was unleash it on someone else," Rory protested, not liking the idea that they had just doomed someone else to the fate he'd barely escaped.

"Not if she sent it all the way back," the Doctor said slowly.

"I'm sorry but what?" Amy said, turning and staring at the Time Lord. She subconsciously reached over and grasped Rory's hand in her own. "Back where?"

"Back back… to the beginning," the Doctor said quietly.

"Of?" Rory questioned.

"Time itself," River said rather proudly. "Broke at least 20 Gallifreyian laws doing so but I doubt too many will mind. And if they do they shouldn't have been surprised… I've been disregarding the rules since I was a toddler."

Amy looked away, brow furrowed, before looking back at the Doctor, frustrated. "Ok, I'd like a straight answer please."

It was River though who answered. "The Angel wasn't just sick it was dying. Paradoxes will do that to them." River shook her head and chuckled. "Now… now what you two did, that was like take anthrax and mixing it with cyanide and adding a dash of arsenic. Nasty stuff. The only way to cure that is to pump their systems clean and they'd need time energy for that. But it couldn't be just from a normal person… that wouldn't work. It would take a thousand newborns, each one destined to live to 120, to generate that much time energy. They needed a source of unnatural time energy… you two."

"Us?" Rory said. "Unnatural?"

"Well, maybe you," Amy joked before turning serious. "Ok then, so to stop it you sent the Angel back in time…"

Rory wagged his finger at River, suddenly getting it. "So it can only send things back to only seconds instead of decades!"

"Exactly!" River said with delight. "Sure, there are plenty of creatures for it to try and send back but it is on borrowed time and can only work with seconds and minutes instead of years. It'd be like me slicing up an apple to the size of atoms and telling you to eat it in a minute one bite at a time!"

"Can't be done!" Amy said, hugging River. "Oh, you are brilliant! Utterly brilliant! You get that from me, you know."

"Oi! She does not!" Rory complained. "I'm the one that actually went to college."

"I went to college," Amy stated.

"Going to keggers with Mels does not count."

"Mmm, those were fun times," River said with a grin. "I remember that bloke you took to the hallway closet back at the New Year's party… now he was strapping. No offense, dad."

Amy blinked, realizing that her daughter was also her childhood best friend… and married to her other best friend. "We lead strange lives."

"Indeed," the Doctor said softly, speaking up for the first time since River had begun her explanation.

River looked at the Doctor, confused. "Oh, come on now, sweetie, don't pout. I know you like to be the dashing hero saving the day with some clever plan but it is nice once and a while to let someone else have a turn. You make a lovely companion."

Rory stepped forward, seeing clearly that the Doctor wasn't pouting. In fact the nurse was quite sure that he'd never seen the Doctor look so utterly broken. Not even when Amy had died had the Doctor been so despondent. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor did his best to smile but his eyes, those soulful old eyes that seemed to hold galaxies within them, could not hide his sorrow. "You can't ever travel with me again."

Amy stared at the Doctor, annoyance and disbelief battling for dominance in her heart. "We… what? Of course we are going to travel with you! You think a little thing like dying is going to stop us? Rory dies every other week."

"Yeah!" Rory said before what Amy had stated registered. "Wait, no… I don't die that much."

"You're the man who dies and dies again. Just accept it," Amy said. "So come on, let's go-"

"No," the Doctor said, shaking his head and walking away from them. "You… you can't travel with me anymore. You can't."

"Doctor, be reasonable," River said soothingly. "They survived the paradox and the Angels-"

"Exactly!" The Doctor proclaimed. "Don't any of you see?" He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You said it yourself, Amy: you don't lead normal lives. You two have died several times, you've lived in at least two timelines… or three, I honestly lost count… you've conceived a daughter with Time Lord DNA, been held by the Silence, been reborn as a plastic Roman, spent thousands of years either trapped in the Pandorica or guarding the bloody thing… I've had companions go through wild adventures but never like the ones you two have experienced."

"Yes yes, we've had wonderful adventures," Amy groused. "Maybe one day I'll make a scrap book. That is the exact reason why we should keep going, because we're use to it!"

"But you still don't get it!" the Doctor roared, making the three flinch. He took several breaths, calming his nerves. "Certain species are built to handle those things. Time Lords, for example. For us it is a run of the mill thing to break the laws of time and space. But for humans? Oh, that is quite unnatural and every time you do it you leave a mark on yourself. And that mark… that mark is like seasoning for a Weeping Angel. Makes the time energy tastier and more mouth watering."

"So… we're delicious steaks?" Rory asked.

The Doctor laughed but it was such a sad sound that the three Ponds wished he had been screaming or crying instead. "Yes, yes you are. Everyone else in the world is like a hamburger you get out of a vending machine while you two are Kobe beef. That's why the Angels are drawn to you… that's why they pursued you so recklessly. A Time Lord and a TARDIS? Yes, those are very fine and filling meals but you two are delicacies."

Amy swallowed and grabbed Rory's hand once more, looking about for more Weeping Angels.

"No, no need for that," the Doctor said, finally managing to make his tone light. "The Angels are going to avoid you now, what with the paradox and what River did to that desperate one. Don't ask me how they'll get the word out but they will. Aren't worth the risk. You're tasty but not enough."

"That's good then, right?" Amy said. "No more Weeping Angels."

River, however, understood the Doctor's fear. "But if you step into the TARDIS you are just going to keep adding to your flavor… and soon the Angels will feel you are worth the risk."

"Right now you are safe," the Doctor said. "But continually traveling with me? That would ensure that the Angels would be after you in weeks… and in much greater numbers. They won't make the same mistakes this time." The Time Lord sat down on a headstone, hoping the soul whose body it marked wouldn't mind. "I can't let you two risk yourselves like that again."

Amy processed this, despair and anger flooding her veins. She marched up to the Doctor and jabbed him in the chest. "So what, that's it? You just go running off and we never see you again? Go hide in your blue box and expect us to be happy about it? You think we can just go on and never… never see…" Her voice petered out as despair won.

The Doctor gathered her in his arms, stroking her back as she cried. "Now now, none of that. Just because you can't go on adventures anymore doesn't mean I'll stop seeing you. I still have your address and you have my number so you can call me anytime you need." He pushed Amy softly away and smiled. "How about we make it that the first Saturday of every month I come to dinner, huh? Just us. I can catch you up on what I did and if I have some free time we can have another day like this… without the Weeping Angels and old Rory."

"And I'll make sure he keeps his word," River said with a dark, threatening smile that had the Doctor wincing.

Amy nodded, tears still in her eyes. "But… but it won't be the same."

"No, it won't," the Doctor admitted.

Rory moved and hugged his wife from behind. "I… I suppose this is it then?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. I can't even risk taking you back home. River will figure out a way to get you back… she's clever like that." The Time Lord stuck out his hand. "Rory… you are a better man than I."

The nurse grasped the Doctor's hand, his own eyes blurring with tears. "I'll hold you to those dinners… if you make me deal with Amy crying over you being late…"

"Daleks won't delay me," the Doctor said before releasing Rory's hand and gently pressing his palms against Amy's cheeks. "Amelia Pond… the first face this face ever saw."

"Doctor… are you sure-"

"I'm sure."

Amy managed a firm nod. "Then… what do you want for dinner next month?"

The Doctor smiled at that. "Fish fingers and custard."

"Deal," Amy said, blinking back new tears.

"River…"

The time traveler merely smiled at her husband. "I'll get them home… and then work on how to get myself back on the road. They might not be able to travel but I've never been one for staying in the same place, be it a cell or a bed."

"I'll see you when I least expect you." The Doctor turned towards the TARDIS, the doors opening as he trudged towards them.

"Doctor!" Amy called out. "Where will you go now?"

The Eleventh Doctor paused, his hand on the TARDIS' side, his head lowered. After a moment he turned back, all signs of sadness forced down as he plastered on his best smile. "Oh, wherever this old girl takes me!" With that he hurried inside, unable to look at them a second more. Amy, Rory and River all watched in quiet muted grief as the TARDIS' engines issued the familiar grinding, whirring noise before the blue box, and the madman within, disappeared from the graveyard and their lives.

~DW~DW~DW~

_**Arendelle**_

_**Norway**_

_**1843**_

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" the Doctor complained, buttoning his shirt. For the last week (or week relative to him) the Doctor had stayed in the TARDIS, allowing it to float through time and space at its leisure. He'd told himself that he couldn't decide where he wanted to go but he knew deep in his heart that that was nothing more than a lie. Even though he'd see them again in three weeks it still felt as if he'd lost Amy and Rory forever and he'd needed time to grieve the departure of his friends. That was what they were, after all: friends. He'd had plenty of companions; he'd had a few lovers as well. But no one, other than perhaps Donna, had been his true best friend since the Time War. It hurt to walk through the TARDIS and see their room or to spot something of interest only to realize there was no one to share it with. He knew WHY they had to go and he would never have allowed them to take the risk of continuing with him… but that didn't make it hurt any less.

He had thought he'd done very well in his 'moving on' process, handling it like the mature 1,200 Time Lord. Others might have disagreed, seeing the hooded bathrobe, Cookie Monster slippers (a gift from Amy) and week's worth of stubble as a sign that he was coping rather poorly but they just didn't understand. And yes, having imaginary conversations where he debating these style choices rather than bathing might also have been a bad sign but the Doctor chose to ignore those Negative Nancys.

The TARDIS, though, disagreed. After seven days of wandering the halls eating all of Amy's emergency ice cream (yes, he knew where she hid it) he'd awoken this day to find that every doorway led to the shower. Taking a hint he'd washed away seven days' worth of funk only to find that the hallways led to his wardrobe and, after that, to the main console room. He'd finally realized that the old girl wasn't going to let him mope anymore and he'd set about getting dressed.

"Can I at least see where we are first?" The Doctor asked in annoyance. When the TARDIS did not respond he took it as a yes and when to one of the main viewing screens. "Alright, let's have a look here. Arendelle, mid 19th century. Hmmm, don't remember that one. On Earth though, so that's a plus. Guess you're easing me back into things, huh?" He patted the console. "Well, I suppose a nice summer stroll would be nice. Clear out the cobwebs and such. Maybe I can pick up some chocolates for Amy… to make up for all the ice cream." He kicked one of the emptied tubs away as he made his way to the door. "Now then, let us-"

The moment the TARDIS open the Doctor was hit by an icy blast that nearly had him flying backwards. He shook his head, wet droplets of snow falling from his hair as he quickly shut the door. He paused, looking at the TARDIS screen that clearly said it was summer, and then opened the door again only to receive another arctic punch for his trouble.

"Something is very wrong here," the Doctor said, shutting the door and hurrying out of the control room. After a few minutes he returned, his normal clothing traded for his 'winter gear': double layered insolated pants, a heavy dress shirt under a padded vest, a long wool coat, a pair of finely knitted gloves he'd picked up on Toralo 9, thick soled hiking boots, and of course his bowtie (this one blue with little snowflakes on it). He paused, smirking, before he reached up and snagged a faux fur-lined bomer hat with incredibly long ear flaps. River and Amy would never have allowed him to wear it and now was the perfect chance to try it out. His hands waivered a final time as he considered one particular item. "Oh… why not? Break out a classic!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and tossed the tail end of his long, multicolored scarf over his shoulder before marching towards the castle that loomed in the distance.

The city was an interesting one. It was clear that the people of this town were just as surprised as he was to see snow and icy winds. Planter boxes held frozen flowers, men and women dressed for a summer's night shivered and hurried inside, and chimneys belched out smoke as dark fireplaces were lit months before they were supposed to. The citizens were murmuring and whispering to themselves, debating just what was going on, and the Time Lord could sense that fear and confusion were growing every second. Some were trying to help others; he spotted a short-haired woman in a regal dress and a chameleon on her shoulder helping an old man inside while her husband wrangled up the old timer's grandkids. Others, however…

"This… this is madness, shear madness!"

The Doctor smiled and quickly followed the whiny voice. "Bingo," he muttered, spotting a short aristocrat, complete with garish jacket, massive white mustache, and wire-rim glasses, complaining to his servants. The Doctor smirked. While annoying and troublesome, such people were also a font of knowledge if you knew how to talk to them.

"How could none of you known about this? I… I risk my life going into that accursed castle! I could have died and worse!"

"Worse than death?" the Doctor asked, stepping forward. "Then this must be serious."

"Who are you?" the whiny man demanded, wagging his finger at the Doctor. "A spy? A demon?" He shrank down slightly. "A Dane?"

"No to the first, been called the second, and do I look like a large dog?" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, flashing it for them all to see. "I am Hans Christian Anderson, meteorologist. We'd gotten some reports about strange weather at headquarters and I was sent to investigate." The Doctor began to walk around the short man, occasionally kicking at the snow. "Now, who am I addressing?"

"I am the Duke of Wesselton," the whiny man said.

"Ah, yes, of course."

"You know of us?" the Duke said.

"No."

"Oh. Well… well, I must say I am rather surprised you got here so soon!"

"Oh, and what do you mean by that?" The Doctor asked, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning an icicle.

The Duke began to stammer. "I only mean that I am surprised as this only occurred an hour ago…"

"An hour? Really? What type of fool do you take me for? Such a buildup of snow and ice would take more than an hour to accumulate." The Doctor hurried over to the Duke, leaning towards him and forcing the man to bend backwards at an alarming curve. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver under the Duke's chin, the old man eyeing it warily. "What are you trying to hide, hmmm? Do you know it is a crime to lie to a meteorologist?"

"I don't even know what a meteorologist is!" the Duke whimpered.

"A meteorologist is a very dangerous man and not one you want to lie to. We have the ear of kings and Popes and game show hosts. I am not someone you want on your bad side so I suggest you give me some answers before I throw you in my meteorologist prison!"

"You… you have no right-"

"No right!" The Doctor thundered. "No right? I'm a meteorologist, I can do whatever I want!"

"Ok, ok, please!" The Duke whimpered. "I was not lying to you! This… this all happened within an hour, just ask anyone!" Several people, not just the Duke's bodyguards, nodded in agreement. "It was the Queen's fault… she did this! She waved her hand and created this snow and ice and has frozen this entire town before making her escape! She's a sorceress or a monster or a demon!"

"A sorceress or a monster or a demon, hmmm?" The Doctor said, pointing his screwdriver at a mound of snow. "Poppycock. There is nothing unnatural about this snow. If it were to suddenly appear then why is it clearly… only an hour old." The Doctor pursed his lips together. "Huh. Well, that… is unexpected." Slipping the sonic back into his coat pocket the Doctor whipped around and clapped his hands, a grin on his youthful face. "Luckily for you I am here to help!"

"Help?" Someone in the crowd called out. "How?"

"I will find your queen and determine if she really is a monster or if someone has replaced her with a monster."

"Re-replaced her?" the Duke asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh yes, happens all the time. Some oogie boogie scurries in and switches out the darling queen is some hideous pulsing fleshy beast. The disguise is so good no one realizes it, not even themselves." He tapped the Duke on the shoulder. "You could be one right now and not even know it."

"I could? Oh… oh my!" The Duke began to pat himself while several of his guards backed away in fright. "Please, Mr. Anderson, you must do something!"

"And I intend to! I will find your queen, find out if she is a monster or a demon or a… what was the last one again?"

"A sorceress and it was actually the first one," a tall man dressed in a white jacket and who sported rather impressive sideburns stated.

"Right, thank you…"

"Prince Hans. Of the Southern Isles."

The Doctor frowned. "Hmmm… that will be awkward, having two Hans. Since I am the meteorologist I will keep the name. From now on you are… Jim. Thank you, Prince Jim." The Doctor looked about. "So… where did the monster queen go?"

"That way, Mr. Anderson," one of the guards said, pointing north.

"Right! I'll be back in a jiff. Do try to stay warm and not resort to cannibalism." With that the Doctor set forth, clapping his hands in delight. "Suddenly appearing ice, runaway queens, potential supernatural occurrences? Oh, this will be a fun one!"

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: Now, before any of you panic and begin screaming about me starting another fan fic… this one is already done. All the chapters were written over the course of two days off. So unlike my other stories, I am able to post this and you can know that it will be updated and finished.

I have no idea where this idea came from but I love it. Taking the Doctor and having him interact with this cast… as I wrote it the entire thing just felt right. Like this was the true story and the movie isn't showing us what really happened.

The opening is my fix for The Angels Take Manhattan. A great episode with the most plot-holey ending ever. You're telling me that Amy and Rory had no way back? That there was nothing that could be done? Bull… crap. It was just lazy writing and I set about fixing it while also giving myself a way to have them stop being his companions. If I do sequels rest assure that Amy and Rory will return.

River is a very hard character to write for. The flirty part is easy but trying to get everything else… it comes off very hard. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory? Flowed naturally. But I keep second-guessing myself on River.

Some of you maybe be wondering how I will deal with magic, as Doctor Who makes it clear magic isn't real but is science that is misinterpreted as magic. I will be following that guideline and have come up with a reason for Elsa's powers that is going to be VERY interesting.

Finally... yes, there is a small cameo in here. I couldn't help but include it.

Next chapter the Doctor wanders into Wanderin' Oaken's Trading Post and meets up with a certain Princess and Ice Harvester…


	2. A Madman in an Ice Box Part 2

"Okay, note to self," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together as he struggled through the snow drifts, "dashing off into an unnatural winter wonderland without any supplies… not the brightest idea I've ever had." He'd been walking for nearly a day and was seriosuly regretting his choice. Even with the winter gear the cold was seeping into him, chilling his flesh and making every step feel like torture. The icy breeze was almost nefarious in the way it found ways to wiggle through his outer layers and transplant itself in every nook and cranny of the Time Lord's body. He was losing feeling in the tips of his fingers and he could already feel the wet snow dampening his pant legs.

On the plus side his hat was working great.

Amy would have mocked him for being so foolish. The Doctor knew this and could mentally hear her tossing out insults. _'Oh, so the great Time Lord didn't bother to think ahead before marching off on his own, did he? Didn't realize that the Queen had an hour's head start and most likely could travel faster than you could with her powers? And I suppose you never took a bleeding minute to consider that this is her home and she might know her way around while you can't even find the billiard room in the TARDIS even after Rory drew you that map?'_ The Doctor pouted at imaginary Amy but couldn't deny her comments were true.

"Alright, so I need to find a better way to do this," the Doctor muttered to himself. "Perhaps a horse or a snowmobile or a heavy muscled Sherpa who will let me ride on his back…" The Time Lord trailed off as he noticed a light in the distance. Picking up his pace, he soon found himself standing in front of a cozy cabin. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Outpost," the Doctor read. "And… sauna. Hmmm." He pushed the door open and slowly entered, looking about in interest. The shelves were lined with all manner of odds and ends, with no real rhyme or reason that the Doctor could detect. It reminded him very much of the Market of Akhaten and he smiled at he reached out and ran his fingers along the shelves.

"Yoo-hoo!" a heavily accented voice called out. The Doctor followed the sound and soon found himself standing in front of a broad shouldered man with a friendly face and pleasant disposition. "Can I help you find anything? Ve are having our Summer Blowout. Swim suits? Sunglasses? Sunbalm? I make it myself."

The Doctor slapped his head. "I knew I'd forgotten something!" He winced. "And that hurts more than the telly would let on. Yes, sunglasses and sunbalm, will definitely be needing those." The owner, Wandering Oaken, the Doctor gathered, looked pleasantly surprised and quickly began to bag up the items. "I do hope you take bits of gold. If not, I might have a few rubies on me." The Doctor patted his pockets, glad he'd grabbed a few items of monetary value before leaving the TARDIS.

"Uh, you do realize it isn't summer at the moment," a young woman called out. The Doctor turned as the red-headed girl, dressed in a dark blue winter dress and pink traveling cloak, walked towards him, doing her best not to let said cloak get tangled up on anything. "I mean, it is still technically summer, since it is July and all that, but it isn't summery weather. Its wintery weather which makes it like winter when it isn't." She paused, blinking rather owlishly. "Wow, I'm not sure even I understood that." 

The Doctor grinned. "And here I thought I was the only one that could ramble on like that." Accepting the bag from Oaken and handing him a nugget of gold, the Doctor turned back to the young woman and smiled. "You obviously don't know much about snow."

"Of course I do!" The Doctor just stared at her and she blushed. "Well, I know a bit… I mean… well… its cold and wet and you can make snowmen with it."

The Doctor nodded, splaying his hands out as he spoke. "Yes, that is true. But it also reflects light very well. When you are on a plain of snow with the sun beating down it can turn everything around you into a large mirror. Well, not actually, as that would be strange but you get the point. Sunburn and snow blindness are very real dangers… thence why these items are not merely summer gear." He grinned. "Picked that little bit up from a fellow named Tenzing a few years back."

"Oh," the girl said. "Well then, in that case I'll buy some lotion and sunglasses as well." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"50," Oaken said.

"Wait a minute," the woman exclaimed. "A moment ago they were 10! What happened to your Summer Blowout?"

"Mismarked. Pricing Error. Been corrected. 50."

"No!" the girl exclaimed. "You can't just jack up the price!"

"Sale is over."

"After 30 minutes?"

"Doorbuster."

The woman stomped her foot. "That… that mountain man was right! You are a criminal!"

Oaken slowly rose from his chair and the young woman backed away, gulping as the trader rose to his full height. "What… did you call me?" The young woman backed away, eyes wide with fright. 

"Alright, alright, settle down!" the Doctor said, holding out his hand as he stepped between the 18 year-old and the massive trader. "No need to get in a huff! Not good for business!"

Oaken blinked at that, his anger forgotten. "Oh?"

The Doctor nodded, looking up at the massive man. "Ever heard of word of mouth? Imagine what will happen to business when people find out you tossed some poor, naïve, innocent girl who probably doesn't even have two coins to rub together-"

"Actually… I'm a princess."

The Doctor paused, looking at the young woman before turning back to Oaken. "A poor, naïve, innocent, _delusional _girl who probably doesn't even have two coins to rub together… when people find out you manhandled her well… well business will go down the ice hole!"

The young woman quickly nodded. "Oh, he is definitely right. Then what will happen to your family when no one wants to do business with you? Have to close up the sauna… and that would be sad."

"Not… not the sauna," Oaken said, lower lip quivering.

"And then there is the price gouging!" The Doctor said. "Even without throwing the crazy girl-"

"I'm not crazy!" the woman snapped, stomping her foot. "I am so a princess and my sister is a queen and she can make ice appear! And if you don't believe me ask Joan! She was in her painting when it happened and I bet she saw everything!"

The Doctor and Oaken looked at each other before turning back to the woman and quickly nodding their heads, big 'of course we believe you, please don't skin us alive' smiles on their faces.

The woman let out a huff.

"Now, Mr. Oaken, the way I see it is if you go the opposite route, it will only help you out. I am off to end this unnatural winter and when I do-"

"Wait, what?" the girl said in surprise.

The Doctor continued on as if she hadn't said a word. "-when I do people will be coming out here again, ready to spend their money. Now, I could tell them of the mean and nasty shop keep… or I could tell them of Noble and Kind Trader Oaken who chose not to use this disaster to his advantage and instead helped all those that needed him. Stories like that… well, they drum up business."

Oaken quickly nodded. "Ja, that is a good idea! Ok, the items for 10 with my blessing." He bagged them up and gave them to the young woman. "My apologizes, crazy little woman."

Grumbling under her breath, the woman took her purchases and stomped out of the shop.

"Now, I don't suppose you have a horse I could rent." 

"No… would you like to go in the sauna?"

The Time Lord considered it for a moment, head wiggling back and forth. "Maybe next time," the Doctor said before heading out, his purchases tucked under his arm. "Your still here?" he asked the girl as he exited the building.

"What do you mean, you are going to end this winter?"

"Exactly what I said. I am going to find the queen-"

"You can't!" the girl exclaimed, leaping in front of him. "It isn't her fault! She didn't mean to do it! I pushed her and took her glove and how was I suppose to know it was a magic glove that prevented ice storms and now she's run away and I need to find her and I won't let you hurt her and-"

The Doctor took a finger and pressed it to her lips, stopping her ramble. "Breathe." The girl nodded, taking in several deep gasps of air. "Now… let's start again, shall we?"

"Oh… right, I guess." She held out her hand. "Anna… or Princess Anna. Of Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle. Or is it queen? Am I queen now? I mean, Elsa is the queen but she ran away so maybe that makes me the queen? Ooooh, that's not good if I am the queen. Of course I'm probably not the queen anymore since I ran off too-"

The Doctor pressed his finger to her lips again.

"Stop that!" Anna said, batting his hand away. "Who are you, anyway? I don't remember seeing you at the party."

"Oh, that's because I wasn't there. I tend to avoid parties, small talk bores me. Now weddings? Weddings are fun. Love to dance. The cake is so so… too much frosting."

Anna got right in his face, her finger jabbed right under his nose. "Straight answers, buster! Right now."

"Right. I am… The Doctor."

Anna backed away, nose crinkling. "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The Time Lord grinned. "I love it when they say that. Almost as much as 'it's bigger on the inside'." He turned and began to look around the forest. "Now, I suppose you have a plan?"

"A plan? What plan?"

"For finding your sister, of course. She is the one that caused this and I gather it wasn't something she was looking to do. That means she is as much of a victim as everyone else and needs rescuing and you, being a rather headstrong princess, are the girl to do it. Very progressive, I must say, strong feminist bent. Will make a lovely story. So, what is the plan?" 

Anna nodded firmly. "I am going to find Elsa and convince her to end the freeze and come home."

"…simple and to the point. I like it, count me in. Now, we need to see about a horse-"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'I'm in'? You're not in. You are out. As far out as you can possibly get!"

"Oh, but you are going to need me in," the Doctor said. "You are going to need a man of intelligence on this quest and I have knowledge that could make gods blaze."

Anna looked him up and down before turning on her heels. "Yeah… I'd believe that if it weren't for the hat."

"What's wrong with the hat?" the Doctor complained, following after her as she marched towards a small barn a few yards away from the trading post. "This hat is cool!"

"If by cool you mean 'it is cold because of the snow' then yes, you are right. But if you mean it is interesting and appealing… then no, not really, no."

"You just don't know fashion," the Doctor complained. "Now… why are we here?"

"_I _am here to convince the ice harvester to take me to the Northern Slope. That's where Elsa is, I'm sure of it!"

The Doctor was impressed. "Brilliant! A man of the mountains, rugged and tough, use to the elements, who can serve as our guide! I must say-"

"_But people smell better than reindeer, Sven don't you think I am right?"_ the man in the barn sang, the strums of his lute slowly floating towards the princess and the Time Lord. _**"That's once again true! For all except you!"**_

"Is he… singing to his reindeer?" Anna asked.

"I'm more concerned that he is singing AS the reindeer," the Doctor said.

Anna paused before setting her chin. "Doesn't matter, I need him." 

"Right. You go in and get him settled. I'll introduce myself afterwards."

Anna glared at the Time Lord. "Now let's get one thing straight, Mr. Doctor… you and I are not in this together. You can find your own way up that mountain... or better yet, stay here and let me handle things! Because there is no way you are coming with us!"

~DW~DW~DW~

_**The Arendelle Mountains**_

_**2 Hours Later**_

"This is a lovely sled," the Doctor said, running his hand along the side. He was sitting in the back with the mountain man's gear while the ice harvester, who they'd learned was named Kristoff, was up front with a still pouting Anna. "Very fine craftsmanship. You build her yourself?"

"Oh no. Had to save up a pretty penny to get this lovely, just paid it off," Kristoff said proudly, thrilled to meet someone that appreciated a finely made sled. While he tended not to socialize with people that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it when his sled was praised. "You comfortable, Doctor?"

"Oh, very much so!" the Time Lord declared. "You handle her well, Kristoff! Don't you think he handles it well, Anna?"

"I am not talking to you," Anna muttered.

"I don't think she likes you," Kristoff stated.

"I get that a lot," the Doctor said.

Kristoff nodded, growing silent as he guided Sven along the path. Anna glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the path. She refused to look back at the Doctor; he'd offered to let her sit with him but she'd refused, even though sitting up front meant getting icy wind blasted in your face while the Doctor had her, Kristoff, and the sled's bench as a wind blocker.

"So, what made the queen go all ice crazy?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Oh well, it was all my fault." Anna hunched her shoulders up so that they were nearly touching her ears as she spoke. "I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know that day. She said she wouldn't bless the marriage and-"

"Wait," Kristoff said, turning towards Anna. "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yeah. Anyway I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"That is weird," the Doctor said, popping up behind the two.

"You stay out of this," Anna snapped at the Doctor before turning her attention of Kristoff. "And so what? You've never heard of love at first sight?"

"Of course I have," Kristoff said. "I've also heard of flying pigs but that doesn't make them real."

"Now now, flying pigs are very real," the Doctor stated. "I've met a few. Nice gents but they cheat at cards. Anyway, we are being unfair to Anna… it isn't our right to judge."

"That's right! Thank you!" Anna said happily.

"I thought you weren't speaking to him," Kristoff said.

The princess got a smug little smile on her face. "I can make an exception when he's agreeing with me."

The Time Lord shrugged. "I mean, I married the woman that tried to kill me, so who am I to judge?" 

"Wait," Anna said, holding up a hand, "you married a woman that tried to kill you?"

"You're married?" Kristoff said in disbelief.

The Eleventh Doctor looked at Kristoff, brow furrowed. "Why do you say it like that?"

"I just… can't see you being married. I mean, no offense but… ok, so it makes sense that the only girl you could get would be a psychopath that tried to kill you."

"Again with the killing!" Anna exclaimed, flinging her arms about… and smacking Kristoff in the face. "Don't you find that weird?"

"Ow," the ice harvester said.

"She only tried to kill me once. The second time doesn't count." The Doctor paused. "Admittedly she is a psychopath and enjoys hurting things a bit too much but that is part of her charm. Now why is it so hard to imagine me married? I'll have you know there are plenty of women that are attracted to this face." He patted his cheeks before muttering, "Or the version before it…"

"It's just… I don't know," Kristoff waved his hand about, forcing Anna to duck. "I mean, the floppy hair and the dress sense and the baby face and that chin…"

"Can we get back to the 'tried to kill you' part?" Anna exclaimed, turning around and sitting on her knees.

"It isn't that big of a deal," the Doctor said even as Kristoff slowly down the wagon. "It's actually a rather interesting story. It starts when I met River's mother… River is my wife, by the way… anyway, I met Amelia when she was a little girl-"

"How did you meet your wife's mother when she was a little girl?" Anna suddenly pressed her back against the front of the sled. "Oh god, are you some sicko that marries children?"

"WHAT?!" the Doctor exclaimed. "No!"

"I knew there was something wrong with you!"

"Quiet," Kristoff hissed.

"Thank you, Kristoff! Yes Anna, you be quiet."

"I will not be quiet… in fact, I don't think I want to ride in a sleigh with a per-"

Kristoff's hand clamped over her mouth. The young princess glared at him but her frustration melted when she saw that the Doctor had also tensed up. All three of them slowly turned, Kristoff holding his lantern up. The light shone out into the darkness and slowly a set of glowing eyes appeared. Then another. And then another. And yet more. Anna let out a soft gasp that was answered by a chorus of growls.

"Move Sven… MOVE!"

The reindeer snorted and rushed forward, jerking the sled and nearly causing Anna to topple out. Kristoff threw out a hand to pull her back before grabbing the reins and focusing on guiding the sled along the path. The Doctor, for his part, yanked out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it the snarling wolves, waving it from one charging beast to the next.

"Is that doing anything?" Anna yelled.

"No, no it isn't."

"Then why are you doing it?" Anna complained.

"I'm trying to be useful!"

One of the wolves leapt at Anna, his teeth snapping an inch from her face before his tumbled back into the darkness. "TRY HARDER!"

"Take the reins," Kristoff said, easily lifting Anna up and plunking her on his other side. Several move wolves had begun to move towards the left side of the sled and the ice harvester kicked at one of the wolves, sending it yelping into the darkness. "Just let Sven do the work!"

"Do you not trust me?" Anna demanded, snapping the reins.

"You wanted to marry a man you just met! I don't trust your judgment!"

"Could we argue at some other point?" The Doctor called out, his long legs flailing about as two more wolves tried to jump into the sled.

"Not until he apologizes!" Anna shouted.

"I am not-AAAACK!" One of the wolves had managed to bite down on Kristoff's sleeve, dragging him out of the sled. It was only his quick reflexes that saved him, allowing him to grab onto a rope and thus drag behind the sled.

"Kristopher!" Anna cried out.

"It's Kristoff!"

"Whatever! Take the reins!" She thrust the reins into the Doctor's hands and leapt into the back of the sled. Anna glared at one of the wolves that leapt at her, grabbing Kristoff's lute and bashing it across the skull before snagging the sled's lantern and lighting a bundle of cloth on fire. "Duck!"

"Duck?" Kristoff exclaimed as he pulled himself along the rope. "No no no!" The flaming bundle flew over Kristoff's head, just missing him by inches, and struck the lead wolves, sending them crashing into the pack mates. Anna gave a satisfied smile as she reached down and helped pull the mountain man back onto the sled. "You got lucky."

"Lucky? Please! I am awesome."

"If you are done patting each other on the back maybe you could get back here and prepare to die!" The Doctor exclaimed. Anna and Kristoff turned, staring in horror at that rapidly approaching cliff edge that Sven was racing for. "We are surrounded on either side and I personally don't want to go over that!"

"Too bad because we are!" Kristoff said, tossing Anna onto Sven's back. "Sven, jump!"

"Jump?!" Anna screamed, clinging to the reindeer as Kristoff grabbed a knife and cut the sled free.

"Ooooooohhhh!" The Doctor cried out as Kristoff grabbed him around the waist as the sled flew off the edge. "GERONIMO!"

Kristoff kicked off, leaping from the sled. He waited till the last moment before flinging the Doctor towards the opposite cliff face, the Time Lord's arms flailing as he grabbed for some handhold. A foot below him Kristoff was also struggling, though the ice harvester couldn't help but look down at the ruined remains of his sled.

"Awwww. And I just paid it off!"

A hiking axe landed next to his hand and Kristoff grabbed it, pulling himself away from the edge, the Doctor already getting to his feet and helping Anna yank him the last few yards. Rising to his hands and knees, Kristoff looked back at the snarling wolves, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's right!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Shows you trying to turn us into a meal!"

"Yeah! Better luck next time!" Anna cheered with the Time Lord, only to get an embarrassed look on her face when she looked at Kristoff. "Oh. I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." She shuffled awkwardly and mumbled, "And…I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

"Help us!" The Doctor called out as Anna began to march off on her own. "She keeps forgetting to say 'us' and 'we'." He offered a hand to Kristoff, the ice harvester merely knocked it away. Sven trotted over, nudging him in the shoulder and Kristoff sighed.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing's ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff adopted a rather goofy tone and said, **"She'll die on her own."**

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Shh, I'm having a private conversation here." Kristoff turned back to Sven. "I can live with that." He once more adopted the goofy voice. **"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."** Turning, the ice harvester watched as Anna, realizing she was walking back towards the edge of the cliff, turned around and began marching in the opposite direction. He sighed and cast a cold glare at Sven. "Sometimes I really don't like you. Hold up!" Anna turned, looking back at them. "We're coming!"

"You are? I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along."

"I'm also coming too!" the Doctor called out, only for Anna to ignore him. "You realize he doesn't sound like that."

"Hmmm?" Kristoff said as he began to march after Anna.

"Sven. He doesn't sound like that. His voice has a deeper baritone. Very dignified… reminds me of James Earl Jones."

"And you'd know that…"

"I speak reindeer," the Doctor said, giving Sven a pat before hurrying after Anna, Kristoff only a step behind him.

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: First off, thanks for the reviews! Only a few in so far but hopefully we can build on that.

I really enjoy writing the Doctor with these characters. They all just blend well together and have wonderful banter. It really is a treat. Not much else to say about this chapter, other than I really enjoyed it.

Next time we meet Olaf and make it to the Ice Palace.


	3. A Madman in an Ice Box Part 3

"All I'm saying is that marrying someone you just met is weird."

Anna rolled her eyes. In the hours since escaping the wolves Kristoff had refused to let go of that single fact, bringing it up every hour or so. The princess was getting annoyed that no one else in the world seemed to understand her love for Hans. "You just don't understand true love."

"Oh, I understand true love," Kristoff said, pushing a thick ice-covered branch out of his way, "I mean, hey, my family is full of love experts. I'm just saying that even with that… assuming he really is your 'one and only'-"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Anna asked. "Of course he's my one and only."

The ice harvester laughed. He was a bit surprised that he was still able to walk, as he hadn't slept in over 24 hours. The Doctor had given them each a small candy-like object that tasted like small beer but let him and Anna feeling like they'd just awoken from a long deep sleep. Which was a good thing, as he had a feeling that if he were functioning with zero sleep he wouldn't be able to keep up with the fiery princess. "Oh really? What do you even know about him?" 

"Plenty!"

Kristoff smirked. "What's his last name?"

Anna, without missing a beat, stated, "Of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, I love this game!" the Doctor said. "I don't have a last name."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Fish fingers and custard."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Amy and Rory."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

"Depends on the face."

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Again, depends on the face."

Kristoff snorted on that but continued. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?'" 

"Picks his nose?"

Kristoff smirked. "And eats it."

Anna looked absolutely scandalized by the insinuation. "Excuse me sir, he is a prince."

Kristoff remained quiet for a moment, letting Anna's comment hang in the air before stating, "All men do it."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Do you think either realizes it?" he quietly asked Sven. The reindeer shook his head and the Doctor patted his neck. "Yeah, me neither." Watching Anna and Kristoff bicker he couldn't help but be reminded of Amy and Rory. Though the princess and the ice harvester didn't have as much playful undertones to their insults the Ponds did he could still tell, even if they couldn't, that there was a romantic undercurrent to their banter. They just fell into sync with each other too easily for it to be anything but. Ironic that Anna kept preaching about 'love at first sight' and didn't realize she was experiencing it in that instance.

For a moment the Doctor worried that he was forcing his thoughts of his dear friends upon Anna and Kristoff. He had done that in the past, comparing old companions with new, and that always hurt the relationships. However, as he thought about it he quickly dismissed this concern. While the two young people in front of him were similar to Amy and Rory he could just as easily see their differences. While Anna had the feistiness of Amelia and definitely could handle herself she also had a naivety to her. It came with her young age and in time she would grow out of it but at the moment it colored her perception of the world and caused her to not see things as clearly as Amy, who had been more jaded when the Doctor had met her for a second time. As for Kristoff, while he had the same disbelief that Rory seemed to hold in spades, the ice harvester traded the easy interpersonal skills Rory had for a powerful self-determination that Mr. Pond had only gained after his time as the Last Centurion. The Doctor couldn't see Kristoff managing to talk to aliens and machines with the same ease as Rory… though he could imagine him shoving Hitler in a cupboard. Kristoff was, in the Doctor's opinion, a Rory who'd never had his Amy.

Yes, there were similarities. But there were enough difference to make it clear that his new companions-

The Doctor stopped, eyes widening. "Oh no… no no no," he muttered to himself. "Don't you dare. You just left Amy and Rory… don't you dare begin looking for their replacements! You do not do that! Well, you can, but you shouldn't, you old fool. You do not do that-"

"Do you?" Anna suddenly said.

"What's that?" the time lord said, drawn out of his thoughts and worries.

"Pick your nose and… eat it." The Doctor blinked in surprise and Anna spoke before he could give his response. "Ha! See, not every man does it."

"Oh come on, he doesn't count," Kristoff said.

"And why doesn't he?"

"He's… uh…" Kristoff itched his head and Anna smirked in triumph. "He's not from here! That's why it doesn't count!"

"You said 'all men'. You didn't say men from this country. And Hans isn't from this country either, so ha ha! Nice try, you fail, better luck next time."

"Well, I'm not technically a man so he's right about me not counting." Anna and Kristoff turned to stare at him and the Doctor realized what he had said. "That is to say-"

"What do you mean, you aren't a man?" Anna looked at him. "Are you a woman?"

"What? No. I admit I thought I was when I regenerated…" He closed his eyes the moment the words left his mouth. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Uh huh," Kristoff said, slowly easing in front of Anna and pushing her behind him and towards an ice-coated tree. "How about you tell us who you really are, 'Doctor'."

Holding out his hands, the Doctor took a step forward, wincing when he saw Kristoff and Anna take a step back. Even Sven was trotting away from him, his antlers getting tangled in the long bent branches of the tree they'd wandered under. "Okay, okay… I will explain but you have to promise not to panic, alright?" The two nodded their heads slowly, it clear that his words were only frightening them even more. "When I say I am not a man I don't mean gender… I mean more in that I'm not… human."

Anna and Kristoff shared a look before taking another step back. "Sooooo, what are you?" Anna asked.

"Well…" The Doctor drew out the word for several seconds before continuing, "have you ever looked up in the night sky and stared at the stars?" The two nodded. "I… don't panic… come from… there."

"From up…" Kristoff pointed towards the sky. The Doctor nodded and he instantly relaxed. "Oh… ok."

"Really?" The Doctor said in surprise.

Anna shrugged, pushing away from Kristoff (and she _**so**_ hadn't been pressing against him, no matter how it looked!). "My sister can create ice and snow just by waving her hand. She turned summer into winter. You being some star man isn't even the strangest thing I've encountered this week."

"Doesn't even make my Top Ten," Kristoff said.

"Oh," the Doctor said. "Good."

"You sound disappointed," Anna said, lifting one of the branches for the Doctor.

"Oh no, not at all." He kicked at a small mound of snow.

"You do sound a touch upset," Kristoff said with a smirk.

"I am perfectly fine with you two not being in awe that I am an alien. Perfectly fine." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Not like I expected you to be all startled and shocked and interested…"

"Are you sure?" a short snowman said. "You sound sad."

"I am not-" The Doctor stopped, staring down at the smiling snowman that stood next to him. "Huh. That's a new one. Anyway, I'm not-"

"AAAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed, kicking the snowman's head off.

"That's the reaction I was expecting!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, there I go!" the snowman said, landing in Kristoff's hands. "Hello there-" Kristoff tossed the head away from him. "Flying again." Anna and Kristoff continued this game for several rounds before tossing the head away. The snowman's body hurried over to his fallen head, picking it up and setting said head on his shoulders… upside down. "What am I looking at here? Why are you hanging from the earth by your feet like bats?"

The Doctor held out his arm, stopping Anna from kicking the snowman again. "Hold on, hold on! No need to go striking strange things. Geez, now I'm glad I didn't freak you out. Kicking new things, the nerve." He took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the snowman. "Hmmm…" He flicked the screwdriver up, staring at it before looking back at the snowman. "Interesting. He is entirely made of snow and is lacking and organs or living issue of any kind… and yet he shows all the signs of a sentient creature." The Doctor reached over and straightened the snowman's head.

"What is he?" Kristoff asked, Sven pawing at the ground.

The snowman grinned and toddled over to them, waving his stick hand. "Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Anna slowly dropped to her knees, staring at the snowman in shock. "Olaf?" The snowman happily nodded. "I… I remember you!"

"You've met him?" the Doctor said in surprise.

"Sort of, I guess…. Elsa and I made him when we were little."

Olaf grinned, dancing in place in delight. "Oh, I know you! You're Anna!" The princess quickly nodded and Olaf giggled. "Hello Anna! I like warm hugs!" Anna couldn't help but laugh, opening her arms and giving the snowman a big hug. "Mmmm, that's nice." He looked over Anna's shoulder at Kristoff, Sven, and the Doctor, the latter of whom was still staring at his sonic in confusion. "And who's the funky looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven," Anna said with a smile, releasing Olaf and allowing him to walk over to the guys.

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer?" Kristoff scowled at that.

"…Sven," Anna said, fighting a peel of laughter.

"Oh they're bo - oh! Okay. Makes things easier for me." He walked over to the Doctor and held out his hand. "Are you named Sven too?"

The Doctor leaned down, poking at Olaf, watching as his fingers easily sank into the snowman's chest. "No, I am… The Doctor."

"Well, hello Thedocter. I'm Olaf!" He leaned forward to give the Time Lord a hug, only to end up jamming the sonic screwdriver the Doctor had been holding right through his face. "Oooooh boy!"

"Olaf!" Anna exclaimed, rushing over. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? I am great! I have a nose!" He wiggled the screwdriver and giggled. "I've always wanted a nose! And this one glows and buzzes!" He opened his mouth and issued out the same scanning sound the sonic did. "Oh, you are a fancy little nose, aren't you. Wibbly wobbly little thing…"

"That is not a toy," the Doctor said, yanking his sonic out of Olaf's face. "Do you know how are it is to dry this out?" He shook the sonic, face screwed up in disgust.

"Doctor, be nice!" Anna said, reached into her bag and pulling out a carrot. "Here Olaf, this will be better." She pressed the nose into his face. "There!"

Olaf gasped, running his wooden hands along his new nose. "Oh, it is better! Thank you Anna! Thank you Thedoctor!" Olaf reached over and stroked the sonic. "I'm sorry, but I think I'll keep this nose. You were nice but the flashing lights would have kept me up at night. I hope we can remain friends."

"This is so weird," Kristoff said, walking over and staring down at Olaf. "And yes, this beats out you too, Doctor."

Anna stood up and considered Olaf for a moment. "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked earnestly.

"Fascinating," Kristoff said, yanking out Olaf's branch arm and holding it up. Sven sniffed the arm while the Doctor scanned it with his sonic.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said, not even noticing that one of his limbs had been stolen.

"Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna asked.

Olaf nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Kristoff bent the arm, watching as it easily sprung back into place. "How does this work?"

"Its breaking at least four laws of physics," the Doctor said.

"Ow!" Kristoff exclaimed, Olaf's arm smacking him before the snowman reclaimed his limb.

"Stop it Sven. Try and focus here."

The Doctor laughed. "Five! Five laws! Oh, this is a treat."

"Thanks, Thedoctor!" Olaf turned to Anna. "Yeah, why?"

Kristoff, still rubbing his face, looked at the little snowman. "I'll tell you why, we need Elsa to bring back summer."

"Summer?" Olaf said, his entire face lighting up with delight.

"M-hm," Anna said.

Olaf held his hands together and began to rock back and forth. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot..."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," Kristoff said with a smile.

"Nope! And yet…"

The Doctor titled his head in confusion, watching as Olaf began to dance about. "Is he… singing?"

"Uh-huh," Anna said, moving to stand between the guys as Olaf lyrically praised all the wonders of summer.

"…why?" the Doctor asked.

"What?"

"Why is he singing?" He looked at the two, brow furrowed. "Neither of you find this strange?"

"Not really," Kristoff admitted.

"Me neither," Anna admitted.

The Doctor looked at them both, brow furrowed. "Do you people break into song often?"

"Well… not often often," Kristoff said.

"Maybe every few days," Anna said. "Really depends on how busy the week is. Also, does the length of song matter because I've belting out a few really long ones." She suddenly stopped, looking at the Time Lord in surprise. "Don't you?"

"No," the Doctor said.

Kristoff folded his arms over his chest as Olaf happily sang about the joys of sunny picnics. "You mean to tell me you've never had the urge to burst into the song."

"No, never. I've danced a few times but never done a whole musical routine." When Anna and Kristoff merely looked at him he flopped his hands about. "Oh, of course, that's what you two find odd. Not that I am a 1,200 year old alien from the planet Gallifrey… it is the singing thing that is odd."

"Shh, I think he's getting to the good part," Anna said, grinning as Olaf spun about, the Doctor crossing his arms and grumbling under his breath.

The rest of their trip occurred without any major incidents. There had been a few issues, like Sven routinely trying to eat Olaf's nose (which the snowman interpreted as a sign of love), Anna bickering with Kristoff (not that the ice harvester didn't give as good as he got) and the Doctor, when he wasn't expressing his exasperation at their shameless flirting (which they both were quick to deny), explained all about himself and where he came from.

Anna and Kristoff had nodded in all the right places and occasionally asked polite questions but never showed the same utter awe and shock that so many of his companions had upon learning the truth about him. There were no gasps and quick denials and giddy delight… just casual acceptance. On one hand it was rather refreshing not to have to assure a panicked human that he wasn't part of some invasion force or going to probe them. But he had to admit that he did miss the looks of amazement he'd get from new friends when they learned just how old he was and what he did with his free time. Part of him wondered if they were humoring him, believing him nothing but a madman ranting about things that weren't true. One look at how easily they all accepted Olaf dashed such thoughts. It seemed that the people of Arendelle were just more accepting than other humans.

The Doctor had also used his time to study the snowman that happily trotted beside him. He'd found the little creature quite fascinating. Many of his questions to Olaf had received no answers from the snowman, as he himself didn't seem to know much about his origins. He just knew he'd awoken the night before under a beautiful night sky and begun to explore the mountain when he'd run into them. He had some knowledge of Anna and Elsa but this was like a fragment of a dream that he couldn't pin down.

The Time Lord had already made a long list of questions and theories about Olaf. It seemed that the snowman, while made of snow, was different than the soft white powder they treaded through. For one, Olaf's snowy form never merged or mingled with the snow around him; his stubby legs interacted with it just as Anna's boots or Sven's hooves did. More surprising was that all of Olaf was connected, even when not physically connected. The Doctor had, at one point, gathered up a handful of snow from Olaf's back and touched it, only to get a peel of giggles from the snowman.

That had given him pause. Something in the back of his mind, like a memory from a past that never had existed, warned him to be wary of living snow.

Oh yes, the Doctor had many questions for Queen Elsa.

It was a good thing, then, that they'd arrived at her new home.

"Whoa. Now that's ice." Kristoff just stood there, admiring the massive ice palace that stood before them. It seemed to change colors as the light of the later afternoon sun shun upon it, changing it from purple to blue to white then back again. Elegant towers rose skyward and even the Doctor, with all he had seen, couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. A small voice in his head mourned the fact that Rory and Amy weren't there to see it. "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna moved up to the door, her hand pausing as she raised it to knock.

"Knock," Olaf said. "Go on… knock." Frowned and, speaking of the corner of his mouth, asked, "Why isn't she knocking?" Anna took a breath but made no move. "I don't think she knows how to knock."

Anna, steeling her nerves, rapped once upon the door, only to give a start when the icy structure swung open silently. "It opened. That's a first. Oh, you should probably wait out here."

Kristoff looked at her. "What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"Come on, this is ice! My livelihood!"

"Just… give me a minute to talk to her, ok?"

"Ok, bye Sven!" Olaf happily said, waddling towards the open door, only for Anna to stop him.

"You too, Olaf." The snowman stared at her, eyes wide with surprise and sadness, and Anna quickly moved to comfort him. "I just need a minute, ok?" She looked up at the Doctor, who merely shrugged.

"I'll wait here." 

"Thank you," Anna said before squaring her shoulders and marching into the ice palace.

Olaf sat down next to Kristoff, kicking his legs back and forth. "One… two… three…"

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Well, you two have fun." With that he turned towards the ice palace.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked. "You said you'd wait here."

"But unlike you I didn't say how long. Besides…" he pulled out his screwdriver and tossed it in the air once, "…I have some questions that need to be answered if I hope to stop this winter."

With that the Doctor slipped into the ice palace, leaving Olaf and Kristoff looking at each other before returning to their counting. The Time Lord easily stuck to the shadows, Anna and Elsa's conversation echoing around him. He couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but it was clear that Elsa was less than thrilled to see her sister. It wasn't anger though that colored her words but fear; that had the Doctor raising an eyebrow before returning to his work of scanning the ice palace. While he wanted to go talk to Elsa and find out more about her and her powers he showed a rare dose of restraint and allowed the sisters some time alone.

Besides, there was just so many other things to investigate.

"What do we have here?" the Doctor asked, staring at his sonic. "The ice wasn't carved nor was it created fully formed." He patted the cold surface, wiggling his sonic back and forth. "It grew like cells in a body, guided by the Queen." He tapped his temples, eyes shut. "I've seen this before… I've seen this before. Come on now, think!" He whipped around and scanned another section of the wall, only to scowl in annoyance when he didn't get any new answers. "She doesn't have any training that Anna knows of and back at the palace she caused the freeze without even realizing it. So it isn't a conscious thing… and yet the level of control is beyond anything that should be possible." He glared at the wall. "I am going to figure you out, you overgrown ice cube! Oh yes, I-"

"AAAAA!"

"Anna!" The Doctor raced towards the stairs, slipping a few times before regaining his balance. He could see Kristoff already hurrying through another doorway and the Doctor charged forward, sliding into the room with his sonic pointed wildly at the threat. To his surprise the only other person in the room was a beautiful blonde woman in a rather revealing blue dress. All at once the Doctor could see, due to the family resemblance, that this woman was Anna's sister, the Snow Queen Elsa.

"Stay back!" Elsa cried out, clutching her hand to her chest. "Go away!"

Kristoff looked ready to charge at Elsa but the Doctor shook his head, holding his arm out to stop him. "Your sister is hurt… now, I don't think you meant to do that but what you do now is your choice."

Elsa's face crumpled a bit and for a moment the Doctor thought she would relent. But then the icy wind began to grow and the Queen took several steps away from them. "GO!"

"Elsa," Anna said, holding her chest.

"We're going," the Doctor said, keeping his voice steady. "We'll go but only if you allow us to leave in peace." Elsa, clutching her hand to her chest, nodded after a moment. "Kristoff, get her out of here. Olaf, go with them; I'll be right behind you."

"No," Anna said, struggling even as Kristoff picked her up and carried her out of the room. "NO! ELSA!"

The Doctor paused, giving the Snow Queen a cool look. Elsa, for her part, actually took a step back, startled and frightened by the intense glare the Time Lord sent her way. It reminded so very much of her father when he dealt with a petitioner who had overstepped the line. The Doctor took a step forward, forcing Elsa to retreat until her back hit a wall. "You think you are doing this for her, don't you? To protect her." When Elsa didn't say a word the Time Lord merely narrowed his eyes. "What will you do when that girl stops reaching out for you? Celebrate the breaking of such a wonderful spirit? Or realize at long last just what you've lost? Realize that you've become the very monster you've always feared you'd become. And I don't mean because of your powers." He twisted on his heels and marched out, only to whip back in. "Maybe you need to stop assuming you know what is best for her and let her have a say for once." Nodding once, the Time Lord departed, not bothering to see if his words hit their mark.

By the time he made it out of the ice palace Anna was back on her feet and looking little worse for wear. She was arguing with Kristoff that they should go back while Olaf tried to understand just what was going on. Spotting the Doctor the princess marched over to him, raising her hand to slap him only for her to think better of it.

"I want to know why you took me away from my sister. Your answer better be good because otherwise…"

"Yes yes, you'll slap and punch and kick me." The Doctor said before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Things were becoming tense and I thought it best we all take a moment to breathe before anything worse happened."

"Anything worse?" Kristoff asked. "I think we've already reached that point."

The Doctor ignored him. "I left a bug in your sister's ear… a thought or two for her to consider." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, a cocky little smile forming on his lips as he rocked back and forth. "I think we should give her some time, maybe an hour, then we return and discuss things. She should have calmed down by then and we can see about ending the winter. It will be rather easy and there is a giant something right behind me blocking our way back, isn't there?" Anna and Kristoff nodded and the Doctor turned, staring at the massive snow monster that towered over them. "Ah. Right."

"Oh, hey Marshmallow!" Olaf said happily, waddling past the group, ignoring Anna's protests for him to come back. "It's just Marshmallow! He's a big softy! Aren't you, aren't-"

FWOMP!

Olaf slammed into a rock next to them, his body separated into individual section. "Hey guys, I think he wants to play tag! Don't let him be 'It' though."

"Hey!" Anna shouted, reaching down and snagging a handful of snow that she quickly pressed together into a snowball. "It is NOT nice to THROW people!"

"Whoa!" Kristoff said, grabbing her by the middle and pulling her back. "Hang on feisty pants! Let's just leave-" Anna wiggled free and let the snowball fly. "-ok, there you go."

Marshmallow turned, staring at them for a moment before letting out a bellow.

"Nice going, Pond!" the Doctor shouted.

"Well I didn't-wait, who is Pond?" Anna asked.

The Doctor never got to answer as Marshmallow chose that moment to strike him with an icy fist, sending the Time Lord flying. He landed with a thud and the world went black.

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: Ok, some things to talk about. First, thank you for the reviews! I hope this story catches on but I am thankful for every review I get. Now, onto some references and tidbits. 'Small beer' is actually a beer with very low alcohol content and is the basis for root beer.

I decided to change Olaf and Anna's first meeting because I didn't like it that Olaf didn't know Anna but knew Elsa… I like the idea that this Olaf is the same one that played with the little girls.

I also love the idea that the Doctor doesn't like the idea of people singing random music numbers and finds it very odd. Just makes me chuckle, really.

Next chapter we meet the trolls, the Doctor makes a crucial discovering, and all the characters are placed in the worst positions they could be in.


	4. A Madman in an Ice Box Part 4

The Doctor groaned, face flexing as he tried to pull away from the warm, wet, flappy object that kept running up and down his cheeks and forehead. Throwing up his hand, he pressed his palm against the fur-covered face of his attacker. Opening one eye, the Doctor stared at Sven, the reindeer nudging him and forcing him to roll onto his back.

"Oh, Sven… I thought you were Jack for a moment…" The Time Lord reached up, wrapping his arm around the reindeer's neck and let him help him get to his feet. "Oh… oh oh oh… okay, that really hurt. Really… really hurt. Nearly regenerated hurt." Sven let out a grunt. "Oh, easy for you to say! You were able to stay here and avoid everything. You weren't hit by the snowman." The reindeer shifted a bit, nearly causing the Doctor to fall to his knees. "No, it wasn't like Olaf. Think much bigger… large fists and huge mouth. Poor attitude as well. Don't give me that look." Sven merely fell to his knees, letting the Doctor clamor onto his back. "No one likes a judgmental reindeer, I hope you know that." Sven kicked at the snow and the Doctor patted him gently. "Alright, apology accepted. Now we must find the others. I only hope they are alright."

Sven made the search go by much faster than it would have if the Doctor had been on his own. The Time Lord couldn't help but chuckle at how the reindeer sniffed the ground like a dog, catching Kristoff's scent and happily bounded after his friend. The Doctor, for his part, held on and allowed him mind to consider the puzzle that was the ice palace and its queen. He knew the others thought Elsa was doing this all via magic but the Time Lord knew that this was simply not the case. Magic was a catchall, a word used by minds unable to comprehend what they were seeing. There was no 'magic' at all but science and biology that masqueraded as the mystical and profound. He himself had been called 'magical' many times… in fact, that's how he'd ended up going by the name 'Merlin' for a while. Elsa was not some witch or sorceress sitting in her frozen tower casting spells; she was, from what he could gather, a frightened young woman who found herself trying to control abilities that she did not understand. For now her powers were a mystery but with time and effort the Doctor knew he could untangle the mess and discover just what had happened to give her these powers… and how to help her master them.

He never considered for a moment removing the powers nor removing… her. Not a thought of such a plan crossed his mind.

"Hey, look, it's Thedoctor!" Olaf said happily, waving his hand. "Hey, Thedoctor, how come you didn't fall apart when Marshmallow hit you?"

"Oi! There you lot are! Standing around tugging on your pigtails while some of us are trying to find you!" the Doctor slipped off of Sven's back and bounding towards them, only to grimace in pain. "Ow ow ow… ok, running, not the wisest move at the moment. Ow…"

"Why are you complaining?" Kristoff asked. "You weren't the one knocked off a mountain."

"I was hit by a giant snowman. You fell into fluffy snow, Kristoff." The Doctor winced as he stepped down a bit wrong, lifting his leg and giving it a wiggle. "Come on, come on, I just got this body a few centuries ago, no need to break down on me."

"It was a love tap," Anna said with a smile, only to shiver slightly.

The Doctor was instantly at her side, looking her over. "You're hurt." He tugged at her right braid, examining the now white hair. Anna turned and was startled by the raw, unbridled concern that flashed through the Doctor's eyes as he looked her over. "What happened?"

"It wasn't the fall," Kristoff said. "I think it has something to do with whatever the Queen did to her."

"Elsa didn't do anything to me," Anna said, only to wince a second later and rub her chest. "Ok, she might have done a little, baby something but it is not that big of deal. I mean, hey, it's a baby something! Babies don't hurt… at least I don't think they do. Come to think of it I've never really seen a baby-"

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and began to scan her. "You're body temperature is beginning to drop." He pocketed the screwdriver and began to run his hands along her, ignoring the princess' attempts to push him away. "You have been hurt… hurt by something I've never seen before." His eyes slowly slid up towards the ice palace and both Anna and Kristoff could tell that their normally silly, strange traveling companion was considering some rather not-nice things.

"She has but we are going to get help," Kristoff said quickly, cutting off any further action the Doctor might have taken before it could begin. "My friends will be able to help her."

"You said that before," Anna stated, "how do you know they can help?"

"Because… I've seen them do it before."

~DH~DH~DH~

"Look Sven, the sky is awake."

The Doctor tuned out Olaf's comments, as well as Anna and Kristoff's conversation and focused on the puzzle at hand. While the others were accepting that Anna's white hair and body shivers were merely a product of 'magic' the Doctor knew there was something else going on here, something pressing. He'd dragged it out of the princess what had happened when she met her sister and her story simply didn't add up. He had been studying all the snow and ice around them, as well as going over his readings from the ice palace, and by all accounts Anna should be dead. The arctic powers the queen had weren't some mystic thing; they created actual blasts of cold and snow and ice and if Anna had been hit by one she should had died instantly, her blood freezing in her veins and her organs collapsing due to frost. And yet she walked and talked and continued on. This was not raw determination or a delayed 'curse'. There was more to this and it was driving the Doctor mad.

"Hey, it'll be ok!" Olaf said, sitting up on Sven's back and patting the Doctor on the back. "Sven's family will fix all of this!"

"Something is not right, Olaf. None of this is right."

The snowman considered him for a moment. "You wanna test me again?" Once the Doctor had taken the time to explain to Olaf what he was doing the snowman was more than pleased to be poked and prodded, claiming it tickled. The Doctor just hoped snowmen were asexual as the last thing he needed was to rob Olaf of his virginity. No need for another Queen Elizabeth incident.

"No, I've gathered all the data I need. It's just… does this not seem odd to you?"

"Everything seems odd to me," Olaf stated. "It's weird that your made of squishy pinkish tan stuff instead of snow, and it's weird that people eat snowman noses and-"

"Yes yes, all very weird. All the strange strange creatures running about can be quite befuddling. But that isn't what I'm talking about."

"But you are talking about it. You just said it, Thedoctor!"

The Time Lord looked at Olaf for a moment. "You and Strax would make very good friends."

"Does he like warm hugs?"

The Doctor, doing as he normally did when companions weren't getting the point and going off on tangents, merely continued on as if Olaf hadn't said a word. "I am missing something here, Olaf, something important. Princess Anna is hurt, that is clear, but what is happening to her does not fit the events of the day. There is some loose thread I must gather up if I wish to solve this mystery and until I do I fear we are all in grave danger." He tapped his fingers against his forehead. "Oh, come on now, think! It is right in front of you, staring you in your stupid face and you can't see it!"

"...do you think Strax will go on a picnic with me?"

"If you bring grenades I'm sure he will," the Doctor said.

"We're here. Guys… meet my family!" Kristoff said, motioning to a large empty patch of land that was covered in moss covered rocks. Olaf hopped off Sven as the reindeer happily trotted around the boulders. Anna and the Doctor looked about, waiting for Kristoff's family to emerged from wherever they were hiding. Then Kristoff… began to greet the rocks. "Hey guys. You are a sight for sore eyes."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Anna stood their dumbfounded. Olaf's jaw hung loose.

"Rocko's looking sharp, as usual."

"He's crazy!" Olaf hissed.

"Hey, whoa, I don't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight," Kristoff said casually to one of the bigger boulders.

"I'll distract them while you two run." Olaf ambled over and, in an overly loud and slow voice, said, "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" The snowman glanced at the Doctor and Anna. "Because I love you, Anna, I insist you run." Much louder he said, "I understand you're love experts. Ooh!" In a much lower voice he whispered, "Thedoctor, get her out of here, save yourselves!"

The Time Lord merely began to back up, a big 'oh god, you are going to kill us all and wear our skins like a suit' smile on his face. "Well, I think I left the toilet running in my TARDIS… Anna, why don't you help me go check that!"

"Right!" Anna said quickly, going along with the Doctor's excuse. "We'll be right back..."

Kristoff, realizing what his actions looked like, waved his arms about. "No, no no, Anna, wait!"

"WHOA!" the Doctor exclaimed, nearly being bowled over as one of the boulders rumbled past him, joining the others in circling Kristoff. Anna and the Doctor watched, shocked, as the stones unfolded into tiny little creatures with stubby limbs and big noses.

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" one of the 'boulders' cheered, the cry taken up by the rest.

The Doctor had a massive grin on his face as he looked upon the creatures. "Oh… oh this is wonderful! This is Christmas and Easter and Halloween all rolled into one!"

"Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf looked at around in shock… before pointing at the Doctor. "Your name is 'Kristoff'?"

"Amazing," the Doctor said, utterly delighted. "Metamorphic lifeforms! Oh, this is a treat, it really is!"

"Trolls… they're trolls!" Anna said, only to take a step back when the trolls, as one, turned and stared at her.

"… He's brought a girl!"

The trolls began to cheer as they grabbed Anna and carried her over to Kristoff, tossing her into his arms. The two looked around nervously, unsure what to do as the trolls celebrated.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just roll with it."

One female troll, Bulda, leapt onto another troll's shoulder's and grabbed Anna's face so she could inspect her. "Let's see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!"

Kristoff quickly tried to wave his family off. "No, no, no, no! You've got the wrong idea."

"Right. We're not… I'm not…"

"We're not a couple."

"You're not?" Bulda asked.

"Awwwww!" all the trolls cried out, disappointed.

Another troll suddenly called out, "He brought a guy with him too!"

All the trolls turned once more, this time staring at the Doctor who had been trying to quietly examine them. "I'm sorry, what?" the Time Lord said.

"…meh, we're progressive!" a troll declared.

The Doctor let out a yelp as he was grabbed and dragged over to the center of the clearing, the trolls tossing him into Kristoff's arms. The ice harvester quickly dropped the Time Lord but before the Doctor could react the female troll began to examine him. "Let us see… working nose, thin face, weird chin, two hearts… that's not a deal breaker but it's odd-"

"He's not a ginger like her!" a little troll declared, tugging off the Doctor's hat.

"I know, I was disappointed too," the Doctor said.

Bulda put her hands on her hips and looked Anna and the Doctor over. "So, tell me you two, why are you holding back from such a man. _Is it the clumpy way he walks?"_

"_Or the grumpy way he talks?"_ another trill chimed in.

"_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"_

"Oh god, their singing," the Doctor moaned.

" _And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly."_

Bulda nodded. _"But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!"_

All the trolls began to sing while Anna looked on, amused, and the Doctor glowered, wishing they'd just get done. _"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws."_

"_Like his peculiar brain dear."_

"_His thing with the reindeer."_

" _That's a little outside of nature's laws!"_

"This is not about me!" Kristoff complained.

The trolls just ignored him. _"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!"_

"Can we please just stop the singing?" the Doctor whined. "Seriously, why does everyone sing in this kingdom?"

"_Why so foul, mister?"_ Bulda sang. _"Is it the way that he runs scared?"_

" _Or that he's socially impaired?"_ another sang.

A troll child giggled. _"Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_

Anna's nose crinkled. "I did not need to know that."

"Neither did I," the Doctor said.

"_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?"_

All the female trolls joined on the harmony. _"Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?"_

"I'm just going to let you finish on your own; I'll go wait over there," the Doctor said, only to be forced back towards Anna and Kristoff by a group of female trolls who happily danced about his ankles.

"_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs. His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do! The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with both of you!"_

Kristoff finally let out a cry of frustration. "ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!"

"And I'm married!" the Doctor complained.

"Yeah, he married someone that tried to kill him!" Kristoff echoed.

"Which is still really weird," Anna muttered.

The trolls merely stared at the three before getting into a huddle. _"So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's a minor thing."_

"_Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement."_

"_And by the way I don't see no ring!"_ a child troll sang, gesturing at both the Doctor's and Anna's fingers.

The trolls broke apart and continued the song as they focused on the Time Lord. _"So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, his brain's a bit betwixt. Get the absentee wife out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!"_

"Don't let River hear you say that," the Doctor said.

Bulda continued on as if she hadn't heard him. Instead, she went over to Anna, holding her hand as she sang. _"We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way…"_

" _Throw a little love their way!"_ the rest of the trolls chimed in. _"And you'll bring out their best!"_ The trolls swarmed the three and after a moment parted to reveal Anna, Kristoff and the Doctor wearing beautiful garments made out of grasses and flowers. _"True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!"_

"_Father!"_

" _Sister!"_

"_Brother!"_

"_We need each other,"_ the entire group sang as they dug a big hole and pushed the three into it, so they were eye level with the trolls, _"To raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove. The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is true! true! True, true, true! Love (True love)! Love, love, love, love, love! Love! (True love!) True..."_

Anna and the Doctor found themselves standing on either side of Kristoff, each holding one of his hands. A solemn troll marched forward and, after making a few motions with his hands, opened a book while the other trolls harmonized in the background. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband, wife, and husband. You may-"

"Wait, what?!" Anna exclaimed.

"You just got married, dear," the priest troll said. "Congrats."

"This certainly feels like my last two marriages," the Doctor muttered just as Anna collapsed. "Anna!" Kristoff gathered her in his arms as the trolls, startled, murmured softly to themselves, their earlier joy forgotten. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned her. "Her body temperature is dropping rapidly!" More of her hair began to turn white and the Doctor shook the unconscious princess' shoulder. "No no no! None of that! Not until I figure this out, you hear me?"

A large boulder rolled towards them, unfolding to reveal a bearded troll elder. "There is strange magic at work here."

"Oi, no magic!" the Doctor complained as Anna slowly fought through the darkness and awoke. "There is a logical answer to all of this!"

Grandpabbie looked over Anna, running his hands just above her shivering form. "Her life is in danger. There is ice in her heart, put there by your sister."

The Doctor tuned out the rest of what the elder troll said. He knew what the troll was trying his best but he didn't understand… he equated this all to magic when the Time Lord knew it was something else. He stared at Anna's hair, more strands becoming white, her complexion a touch paler, and tried to seek out the answer.

"Come on, you stupid thing!" The Doctor hissed at his sonic as grandpabbie explained how Anna might cure herself. "You can tell she isn't right but you can't figure out what is wrong? How hard can that be? You've scanned countless humans, you should know them…" The Time Lord's eyes went wide. "Wait… wait! HAHA!" The Doctor tore off the grass garments he was wearing and leapt out of the hole. "Oh, oh that is good! That is really good!"

"Doctor, what is it?" Kristoff said. While the Time Lord had been focusing on his own musings the ice harvester had put Anna on Sven's back. "We need to get Anna to Hans. He's the only one-"

"Yes yes, go on then," the Doctor said, waving them off.

"Y-you aren't coming?" Anna said, her teeth chattering.

"I'd only slow you down. I'll catch up, I swear. I mean it, Anna… I won't let you die, not on my watch."

Kristoff nodded and he urged Sven to race out of the clearing and back to Arendelle, Olaf happily clinging to the reindeer's tail. The Doctor waited until they were out of earshot before turning on Grandpabbie, his face hard and fierce. The trolls backed away, nervous. "You… are going to get me back to the ice palace."

"You are angry at us," the elder troll said.

"Of course I am, you talking mood rings!" the Doctor exclaimed, flopping his arms about. "You knew about this, didn't you? You knew about Elsa's powers!"

"The king and queen came to us one night… little Anna had been struck in the head-"

"The white hair," the Doctor said, one of his suspicions confirmed. He just needed one more piece of evidence to confirm his theory. "You helped them?"

"Yes. We warned them that Elsa needed to learn to control her powers… that fear would be her enemy."

"Oh, did you now?" the Doctor said in mock surprise. "And I suppose you lot bothered to check in to make sure her frightened parents were doing the right thing?" the trolls shuffled around, looking at the ground rather than meet the Doctor's cool stare. "I thought as much. You're happy to offer advice and sing your little songs but you fail to actually follow through and help!" He wagged his finger at grandpabbie. "Well, now all of you are going to do the right thing and get me back to that ice palace. I know you must have a quicker way up there than the route we took and you are going to race those stubbly legs off getting me there."

"And why do you want to return?" grandpabbie asked.

The Doctor smirked. "Because it isn't a kiss that is going to save Anna's life."

~DW~DW~DW~

She could see it happening over and over again. A series of moments, flashing before her eyes like images in a picture book. Anna leaping from a snow hill, only to be stuck in the head by a blast of magic. Her sister begging her to come out, confusion and sadness filling as she tried to figure out what she did… believing that it was her fault, that she had been bad, and that was why Elsa ignored her. The ball and her demands for answers that led Elsa to wave her hand and nearly impale her with icicles. Anna begging her to come back, to be her sister, and her only response was to lash out, striking her again. Marshmallow, her creation, allowing his anger to get the better of him and tossing Anna off the cliff. Anna leaping from a snow hill-

She clutched her head, trying to stop the images. But they didn't stop… they only got worse. Her baby sister lying dead in the ballroom, her head frozen solid. Anna wasting away, killing herself in her grief because her sister couldn't save her. The icicles piercing her chest and leaving her twitching, her warm blood not even able to melt the deadly points. The blast turning her to ice, leaving her a frozen statue that would forever stare at her, wondering 'why?'. Her sister's broken body lying dead at the bottom of the cliff-

"Oh, you've redecorated." Elsa whipped around, staring in shock as the Doctor walked in as if he owned the ice palace. He touched one of the sharp ice growths that had formed during her emotional distress, a frown marring his features. "I don't like it."

"Go away… please!" Elsa whimpered. "Or-"

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Like you hurt Anna?"

"I… I didn't mean to! It was an accident! That's why I sent her away, because I can't control-"

"I'm not talking about your powers," the Doctor said calmly, showing no fear of her. "I am talking about you pushing her away. Haven't you realized that your sister will never hold any physical pain she suffers against you? It is the emotional pain that is killing her, day by day, drop by drop. You are trying to protect her but you are only hurting each other." He smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. "I understand."

If was hoping to comfort her he was sadly disappointed. Elsa knocked his hand away, her cold touch nearly giving him frostbite. "How can you understand?" she snapped. "How could you possibly understand what I am going through?"

The Doctor considered her words for a moment before answering. "You have great power. Amazing power. Power madmen and monsters would kill for. But you don't revel in this power or truly enjoy it because you understand its strengths. It isolates you, forces you to do things you don't want to do but that you feel you must. Now, much to your own shock, there are those that want to be with you, even as you try your best to keep to yourself. They grow to care about you and do risky, stupid things just to prove themselves. But you realize that they can get hurt when they get dragged into your messes so you push them away. You don't do this because you are heartless but because you feel too much. You look at the world and love it so that the thought of anything hurting it, even yourself, is too much to bear. So you force back all those that care about you and lie about who you really are, burying your emotions and your thoughts so they don't harm the world."

Elsa swallowed, tears gathering in her eyes as the Doctor walked up to her. She tried to wave him off but she found herself unable to do so and finally, when he'd left only a foot between them, she chose to merely slink down to the floor, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth as she had when she was a child. She didn't look up but she did feel him slide down and sit next to her. Elsa flinched for a moment when he wrapped an arm around her; she knew she should shove him away, lest he get hurt too, but she found she couldn't do that. She was starved for this kind of affection and with her emotions so raw she couldn't help but allow the strange man who spoke such strange truths to comfort her.

"So you run away," the Doctor said softly, never looking at her as he spoke. He looked off in the distant, to a home he'd never see again. "You run as hard and as fast as you can. At first it is just from one place, as you believe that if you get far enough away everything else will be settled and all your problems and fears will be left behind. But you find that such thoughts are just a folly. The moment you stand still and get a chance to catch your breath you realize that all those old fears have come back and you fall into the same old patterns. You find people that you care about, you fear what you will do to them, and you run away. It happens, again and again… until finally you realize that what was supposed to be your ticket to freedom-" the Doctor gestured at the dark and foreboding ice palace, "-has become your prison. The box you that holds you captive."

"How… how do you know these things?" Elsa asked.

"I know them because I'm you… just a bit further down the road." He paused, realizing what he had just said. "Not that I am actually you because I'm a man and you're a girl and I don't shoot ice out of my hands…"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh and she found that doing so felt so utterly good. "And here I thought no one could ramble like that except…"

"Except Anna," the Doctor said when Elsa found herself unable to finish. "You love your sister, I don't doubt that. But if you want to help her you are going to be honest with me."

"Of course," Elsa said. "If you will first explain why I feel so at ease talking with you." 

"Have that way with people," the Doctor said with a shrug. "Always have. People person, which is weird seeing as I'm… never mind." The Doctor glanced at the queen. "Why didn't you ever tell Anna you two are adopted?"

It had been a gamble. He hadn't known for sure but had been willing the wager that he was correct. The look on the queen's face confirmed it.

"How did you-"

"I'll explain… but only after you tell me the truth."

Elsa looked away, her breath coming out short and shallow. "I… haven't thought about it in years. I was very little… barely 3 years old. Anna was a baby. I… don't remember much. There was a woman… golden hair, very beautiful…" Elsa looked up, her eyes haunted. "I think she was my mother. She was crying and scared and she put Anna and I in this… I don't know what it was but I was cradling Anna and our mother whispered something…" Elsa shut her eyes, a frozen tear falling from the corner of her eye and shattering on the floor. "Then HE came."

"He? Who he?"

"The man… the man with one eye!" Elsa began to panic. "He was screaming and he raised his staff… he killed her! He killed her! Oh… oh…"

The Doctor grabbed onto her shoulders and gave her a shake. "That's it! That's it!"

"No!" Elsa screwed her eyes shut. "Conceal, don't feel… conceal, don't feel…" 

"Yes feel!" the Doctor snapped, giving her another hard shake. "Focus on the pain! Imagine it is a ball in your hand. Drive it there… focus… focus!"

"I can't! I can't!" Elsa screamed, her left hand flailing out. She heard something crash and her eyes snapped open, staring in shock as she saw the remains of an ice ball on the floor. She looked at the Doctor and then the room, startled that there were no new icicles or falling snow. "What?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, I do love it when I am right!" He leapt to his feet, rubbing his hands together. "It all makes sense! You're problem is your trying to bottle up your emotions but that only makes things worse! You aren't supposed to repress them you are supposed to release them naturally! That is what your species does!"

"My… species?" Elsa slowly rose up, staring at the Doctor in confusion. "What are you-"

What happened next was a blur. One moment he was talking with Elsa, ready to explain everything; the next he was running for his life, ducking as two of the Duke of Wesselton's men fired crossbow bolts and him and the queen. Elsa reacted on instinct, throwing up ice shields to protect herself, but the Doctor was forced to dive for cover. He could tell Elsa was upset and scared and was lashing out but even as he tried to get her to stop everything crumbled apart. Quite literally.

The Doctor stared at Elsa's crumpled form, then the ice chandelier that had knocked her out cold… and finally his gaze fell on Prince Hans.

"Jim, what are you doing?" the Doctor exclaimed. "You could have-"

Hans' hand snapped out, grabbing the Time Lord by the throat and lifting him easily in the air. Without even a strain the Prince marched the Doctor towards the balcony, holding him over the edge. The Doctor struggled, trying to free himself, but the vice-like grip refused to release him and all he could do was wiggle his feet as the deep chasm seemed to open up fuller, ready to devour him.

"You had to interfere, didn't you Time Lord?" The Doctor's eyes widened at that. He tried to figure out if he had slipped up and revealed who he really was to the Prince but Hans' next words revealed something far more sinister. "Well, Doctor… you are too late. You have been outsmarted by a more stupendous mind."

And with that Prince Hans dropped the Doctor into the icy abyss below.

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: My thanks to the people that have reviewed! Please continue to do so!

This was a fun chapter. I loved writing the trolls' song and inserting the Doctor into it. Elsa and the Doctor bonding was great and I was able to seed some interesting facts into this chapter… I wonder how many will guess correctly what is going on.


	5. A Madman in an Ice Box Part 5

While he could be the first to say that he'd saved many, many people, the Doctor would also admit, though less quickly, that he'd been rescued himself plenty of times. Sometimes it was from minor dangers that he himself could have handled; this didn't affect his gratitude, of course, but it still was a fact. There were other times, however, that the danger had been simply too much for even him with his vast experience to overcome. In those moments he'd found that Fate or Destiny or perhaps even Chaos himself looked upon him and whispered, 'no, not yet old boy' and sent him a savior. It was always weird for him when he was rescued in such a way, so use was he to being the hero. But that didn't mean he didn't appreciate it… between the choices of being rescued or dying he'd always pick the former.

This would explain why he was currently hugging the large frosty hand of Marshmallow.

"Well… thanks for the assist," he said with a smile, looking into the hollow eyes of the snow monster that was clinging to the cliff face. "But, I hope you don't mind me asking… why?"

"You help Queen," Marshmallow growled as he began to work his way down. "Bad men take her."

The Doctor looked down at the dark depths of the chasm before looking back at Marshmallow. "Yes… I will help Elsa… and we will stop the bad man."

~DH~DH~DH~

Seven little words.

The first four were enough to shock her, to make her snap out of the panic that had consumed her. When the guards had come to the cell door she had known in an instant what they were going to do. They weren't there to free her, as much as she might have hoped. No… they were going to kill her. They were going to cut off her head or hang her by the neck and beat her until her skull cracked. They were going to do it and everyone would cheer because they thought she was a monster or that her death would free them from the eternal winter she'd accidently brought upon her kingdom.

During her life, in her darkest moments, Elsa had contemplated doing just that. Death… the final sleep. Freedom from her curse and her powers. Something had always brought her back; usually it was the fear that her death, if done in such a way, would be so traumatic that it would achieve the very winter Arendelle now found itself in. In the cell, however, with the guards coming to end her life, she had found that she wasn't ready to die. Something had been kindled in her… a flame of hope.

The strange man… the one Anna called 'The Doctor'. He said he could help her. He had been excited and she got the sense that he had figured something out, something important. Something… that might let her keep her life and protect those she loved. Then the men from Wesselton had attacked and Hans had locked her away. She'd thought of asking him about the Doctor but reasoned against it, fearing that mentioning the strange man's name would only cause him to be locked in a cell with her, seen as her accomplice.

That is why she'd ran. Not to protect Arendelle, not out of fear… but out of hope. She had to find the Doctor and he would save them all.

Then the seven words. The first four that shocked her and doused the hope that had flickered in her heart.

"Your sister is dead."

She almost didn't hear the final three words. Her mind just continued to process those four, to make sense of them. It didn't seem right… Anna being dead. Dead was so final, so still, so quiet. None of those words fit Anna. Life seemed to bubble up from her and overflow like a pot kept on the flame too long. She couldn't be dead, that wasn't possible. It wasn't. Prince Hans was wrong, he had to be. Nothing could kill Anna! No matter how hard her little sister tried she always managed to get out of every scrap and every accident with barely a scratch. Nothing could hurt her so Hans was wrong. The only thing Elsa could think of that had ever truly hurt her sister was…

Was…

"Because of you."

Those three worlds. Everyone kept saying she'd frozen Arendelle but they were wrong. She hadn't frozen it… not yet. Not until that very moment: the moment when her darkest fear had been realized.

She… had killed Anna.

Elsa fell to her knees, the storm that had been raging freezing in place, the snow and cold locking in the air as if all of time had been halted. The queen collapsed in utter grief, sobbing and pleading with any that would listen for it not to be true. Not Anna… not like this.

She could hear Hans approaching. Elsa looked in the ice and in its reflect she could clearly see him raising his sword, ready to strike her down. And now, at long last… she was ready. She kept her head down, one hand pressed against the frozen water, and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow to came. With her final breath she prayed that wherever she went, whatever destination awaited her, she might find Anna there, if only so she could apologize for everything.

"NOOOOOOO!"

She heard the voice and didn't believe it. She felt the blast of cold air that for once did not come from her and she trembled. She turned… and stared…

Stared…

…at her sister, rendered perfectly in blue ice, standing before her, her hand held up to shield her from the blow that Prince Hans had been preparing to deliver.

"Anna!" Elsa cried out, leaping up and rushing around so that she could look upon her sister's face. She whimpered, begging for this not to be true, for it to be some trick, for her to be in her sister's place but as the seconds ticked by all her wishes were in vain. Her sister, rendered into little more than ice; not frozen, not cold, but transformed into ice. Everything that was her, everything that she had been… wiped away. And it was all her fault.

BOOM….BOOM…BOOM!

The frozen lake cracked and Elsa nearly lost her footing. The large man that had come with Anna and the Doctor reached forward, catching her while also moving to protect Anna's frozen form lest it crack and break from the rumble. Olaf turned around and let out a gasp.

"Hey Marshmallow!"

Elsa looked beyond Anna and gasped as Marshmallow raced towards them, skidding to a stop several yards away. The snowbeast looked across the frozen bay at the guards and let out a roar, challenging them to come at him. When they did nothing he dropped his head, allowing his passage to descend…

"Hello everyone! Guess who!"

It was the Doctor.

"You!" the large man shouted, releasing Elsa and stomping towards him, fist cocked back. "You said you'd help us! You call this helping! Anna's-"

"In a sub-zero ice cocoon," the Doctor said.

"…what?"

"Oh, come on now, Kristoff, do try and keep up." The Doctor ambled over, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and scanning Anna's icy form. "Ha! Just as I thought!" He turned to Elsa and grinned. "Perfectly safe."

"Per…perfectly safe?" Elsa stammered. "How is this perfectly safe?"

"Well, it wouldn't be if she were human, of course."

"But, she is," Olaf said quietly. He stopped, considering what he'd just said. "Isn't she?"

The Doctor grinned. "No." He spun around and gestured at Marshmallow. "Do me a favor, would you? Get back to the mountains. A thaw is coming and I'd rather you not get caught in it!" Marshmallow nodded and lumbered off, leaving the Doctor to look over Anna, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, I do love it when I am right!"

"Doctor, I don't understand… what do you mean Anna's not human?" Kristoff shook his head in shock. "Of course she's human, what else would she be?"

"Jotun," the Doctor whispered in delight. "Actually, if we want to be factual, she's half Jotun."

"Jotun?" Elsa whispered, rolling the world along her tongue. It fell easily form her mouth even though she knew she'd never said the word before. It was like it was it was something buried deep within an old box tucked in her closet and yet she could not recall where she'd gotten it.

"Jotun," the Doctor echoed, moving about Anna, his fingers touching and poking her hard crystallized form. "They are aliens. Masters of ice and cold. They can generate it and create it, wielding it likes weapons. Now, the thing is they don't look like us; well, not in the details. They have two arms and two legs and noses and fingers and all that good stuff but they tend to be very big and very blue. Oh, and also rather violent. It's the other half of your genetics, the one I can't identify yet, that lets you look human instead of being a 30 foot tall savage ice woman." The Doctor paused, spinning around and pressing his hands against Elsa's cheeks, the queen's lips puckering as he did so. "That's why I couldn't figure out what was happening to your sister! I was looking at her like she was a human when I should have been scanning her like a Jotun! Once I had that all I needed was the final piece!"

"What final piece?" Elsa said, shoving the Time Lord's hands away from her face.

"How old Anna was when you arrived on Earth." Elsa, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff stared at him blankly and the Doctor scoffed. "Ok, wrap your mind around the fact that the girls aren't from the planet another time, we have other matters."

"Doctor, Anna can't be a Jomo or whatever you called it," Kristoff said. "She doesn't have ice powers."

The Doctor smirked and looked right at Elsa. "Oh, come on… it must be making sense to you now. Think about it…"

"She… she was a baby," Elsa whispered. "I was three when our parents found us. I had time… time to learn even if I don't remember…"

"Exactly!" The Doctor said in delight. "You spent three years on another planet with your mother, who I am assuming is the source of your non-Jotun DNA! She taught you how to use your powers or, at the very least, that they were there. But Anna was young and didn't even know she had them. It's like if a great pianist never lays his fingers on keys! How is he supposed to know?" The Doctor spun around so he was standing behind Anna. "Now, you are 8 years old. You hit your sister with a blast of ice. Your parents assume your sister is hurt because she's cold to the touch and her hair is turning white but that's not the case. Oh no, not at all. Your sister wasn't hurt… she was changing."

"Changing?" Elsa whispered.

"Changing. Evolving. Tapping into her powers. But your parents went to the trolls and they did something, didn't they? They stopped the process."

"They removed her memories," Elsa whispered. "Altered them."

"Removing once more the chance for her to know of her own magic." The Doctor gestured towards Anna's right braid. "But a bit was awakened… waiting to come to life." He looked at Kristoff and Sven, who still wore looked of confusion. "She wasn't sick! She wasn't hurt even! Her powers were beginning to come forth in response to her injury! She didn't know how to use them so they reacted without thought. It's no different than how Elsa reacts when threatened or scared… she's had a bit of training but she still activates them on instinct!"

"Then… this?" Elsa whispered, looking over her sister's body and fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Protection," the Doctor said. "Think about it… the two times she was struck by you she didn't expect it. But this time she saw the hit coming! She knew she was going to die and leapt in front that sword and that power that's been hidden deep inside her… it finally comes forth and does the only thing it can do: turns her to ice until its safe. Super hard, super cold ice… strong and cold enough to shatter a sword." The Doctor hurried over to Elsa and Kristoff and grabbed their hands. "And that's where you come in."

"Us?" Elsa asked.

"We're her friends… her family… people she loves." He nodded to Sven and Olaf who hurried over. The Doctor pressed Elsa's bare hand to Anna's chest before removing Kristoff's glove and doing the same before placing his own hand on Anna's form. "We need to let her know it's safe… tell her she is ok and the danger is passed. Let her know she is around people that love her."

Olaf was the first, hugging Anna with all his strength. "You hear that? You can come out of the ice now, Anna!" Sven bellowed and nuzzled Anna's check.

"We're here for you, Anna!" The Doctor said. "We're waiting!"

"Come back to us Anna… please," Kristoff whispered, allowing himself a moment to hope.

The ice remained, showing no signs of cracking.

"Anna?" Elsa said gently, moving her lips next to her sister's ear. Her voice trembled but she forced herself to sing the words she knew her sister longed to hear. "_Yes, I want to build a snowman. I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't know I needed you, I really do, and now you're gone. Please, just ask me once more… just one more time… I promise I'll open the door!" _Elsa pressed her forehead to Anna's shoulder and sobbed out,_ "Yes… I want to build a snowman…"_

It started at her heart. The ice did not so much crack as it receded, transforming back into warm flesh and silky cloth. Anna's shoulders slumped and her hand dropped down on Kristoff's shoulder while her knees trembled until the Doctor wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. Finally, the young princess' head fell down and her eyes gazed upon her big sister actually hugging her.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

"ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed, her tears of sorrow driven away and replaced by tears of joy. The two hugged even as their friends refused to let go, not wanting to risk that she'd turn back to ice if they stepped away for even a second. Elsa pulled away just a bit, so she could look into her sister's eyes."You… you sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," Anna said; it was the plainest truth in the world.

"And that's the key," the Doctor said, looking right at Elsa. "Don't bottle it… embrace. If fear caused the freeze…"

"Then love… love will bring the thaw!" Elsa focused and the friends gasped as the ice began to pull away, much as it had with Anna. The waters churned and the boats bobbed in the freed waves. Snow lifted from streets and flowerboxes and the people of Arendelle cheered as winter was lifted from the kingdom like a blanket from a bed. The Doctor and his allies found themselves rising up as the deck of the royal ship of Corona freed itself from the ice. Elsa, with a wide grin on her face, grabbed Anna's hand and lifted it with her own, the captured snow flaring before it dissipated, leaving nothing but warm skies and bright sun. "It worked!" Elsa said, eyes wide in delight.

"Of course it did-"

"Doctor?" Anna said, looking down. "You can remove your… uh…"

The Time Lord, seeing he had his hands right under Anna's bosom, quickly released her before continuing. "Sorry about that. Anyway, of course it did! Your abilities, both of yours, are based on emotions." The Doctor watched as Elsa created a mini flurry for Olaf to keep him from melting. "Elsa, Anna will teach you how to let go and not bottle things up until there is an eruption. Anna, Elsa can show you how to stay calm and not let said emotions get the better of you. Now that we have an Ice Princess to go with the Ice Queen we'll need to get you both prepared." 

"Ice Princess? Uh, no no no. I don't have ice powers… do I?" Anna asked.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… hopefully the queen can explain it because I honestly only understood every third word he said."

"Two now… that complicates things a touch."

Elsa and Anna whipped around, glaring at Hans as he slowly stood up, leaning on the edge of the ship's rail. Sven let out a deep rumble and Kristoff balled his fists in rage. Even Olaf was looking at Hans in annoyance, though on his cute little face it didn't have much of an affect. The Doctor merely looked at Hans, and Kristoff, who'd chanced a glance back at the Time Lord, was shocked by the fury that appeared on the man's face.

"I can forgive you for trying to kill me," the Doctor said, his voice as soft as thunder. "But you tried to kill two young women I like; that is not a safe place to stand!" He took a step forward and Hans, for his part, inched back. "Do you realize how many have suffered and burned for lesser crimes?"

"Doctor, allow me!" Anna said, freeing herself from her sister's hold and rushing Hans, slamming her fist into his face. "OW!" she cried out, shaking her hand. She raised her hand up, staring at her suddenly icy fingers, only for the digits to return to normal. "He has a thick skull! I mean… literally! And by the way, trying not to panic here, but why do I suddenly have ice powers? I'm pretty sure I didn't-" She looked at her sister and new friends, confused by the looks of shock on their face. "What? He deserved it. I was thinking about punching him lower but-"

"Uh, Anna? I don't think humans' heads are supposed to do that."

"Do what, OlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anna leapt back, Kristoff shoving her behind him while Sven pawed at the deck. They all stared at Hans' body in horror, then at his head… which sat on the deck several feet away.

"Monster!" Elsa whispered, holding up her hands and calling upon a winter chill to protect her and her sister.

"No, not a monster," the Doctor said, pointing his screwdriver at Hans' headless form. "A robot. A mechanical man."

"…I'm still asleep, aren't I?" Kristoff said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know, honestly." He poked the body and it crumpled. "If I had to wager I'd say that the real Prince Hans was replaced several days ago, right before the big ball."

"In… indeed, Doctor," the head of 'Hans' said.

"Ah, Jim, you're still awake. Very good." The Doctor lifted up the head by its scalp, bits of wire hanging from the neck and oil dripping onto the wood deck. "Now, I have some questions to ask and you are going to be truthful."

"I will never… reveal-"

"Oh, I think you will," the Doctor said, pointing his sonic at the robot head. "There, I just rewired you. Well, not really rewired since I didn't move one but the point is that I've shut down those parts of your metal little brain that allow you to hide things from me. Can't tell any fibs, now can you?"

Anna quickly spoke up. "Where is Prince Hans? And why?"

"Locked in his ship… in deep hibernation. He… served the best chance of getting near the Queen."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Elsa asked, using her long practice of controlling her emotions to keep herself from freaking out over talking to a severed head.

"We needed… to study you… your power. Needed… needed it to achieve… our goals."

"Goals? What goals?" the Doctor asked. "Who are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Kristoff asked. "We beat the thing! Toss him in the ocean and be done with it."

"It matters because he isn't the leader. He isn't the brains of the operation. He's just a grunt who did the heavy lifting. I don't like leaving loose ends, especially when it comes to being that might hurt my friends." The Doctor shook the head. "Give me some answers!"

"Our goal… to conquer. To control. We are the snow but this one… she could control it better… better than we ever could. Can bring death… but also life. Needed to study her. We learned… learned… learned much. I am but one of many that serves…"

"no, no!" The Doctor cried out.

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked. "Did he not serve what you wanted? I hope its candy!"

The Doctor began to wiggle his fingers in the robot's neck. "Power is dying. He's shutting down!"

"You spoke… of the 'brains'. You have… no idea. You believe yourself… so smart. But you are nothing. There is a grand brain… a magnificent mind… a Great…. In…tel…i…gence…"

And with that, the robot shut down.

The Doctor dropped the head of 'Hans', the machine burning out as it self-destructed. "A Great Intelligence…" he muttered to himself.

~DH~DH~DH~

It took several days to get everything settled.

Prince Hans had been found locked away in the deepest part of his ship, under the affects of a strong sleeping grog. The Doctor had been able to flush his systems. Anna and Elsa had been relieved to learn that the true Hans was as kind and princely as the fake had tried to be and he expressed regret that his face had been used in the entire affair. The only sadness had been to learn that Hans had been drugged before he'd even arrived on shore and thus all of Anna's interactions had been with the robot. Kristoff had been quite pleased though when Hans stated he was courting a young woman in the Southern Isles and thus had no interest in Anna. Elsa promised that no hard feelings would be held against the Southern Isles and Prince Hans left them on happy terms, promising to come again in a few months… but with better guards.

The Duke, however, had been entirely himself during the entire adventure. Elsa had almost issued a proclamation cutting off all trade with 'Wessel Town' but the Doctor had suggested another punishment that would hurt the Duke without damaging Arendelle: a 20% 'Sorry We Tried to Kill You' discount for the next few years. The old man had choked on that but finally agreed, though Elsa could tell that the news would ensure that he wouldn't be in power in Wesselton for very long.

The other representatives of the neighboring kingdoms had been much more agreeable. Princess Rapunzul, in particular, had rallied her fellow royals in forgiving Elsa for all that had happened, reasoning that it was not her fault… and that it would be a smart idea to have someone with ice powers as an ally rather than an enemy. Anna and Elsa had been surprised by this but Prince Eugene, when pressed, had merely said, "spoilers".

Anna, with the first chance she got, purchased Kristoff his new sled while the Queen declared him the Official Ice Master and Deliverer (which was so a thing). Kristoff preferred the kiss he'd managed to gain from the bubbly princess.

Elsa, with the help of the Doctor and Anna, rapidly found the control over her powers that she had been longing for. Balance, as the Time Lord had told her, was key. She couldn't bottle up her feelings nor could she let them rage and rule her. She had to not only admit she was 'human' but also understand the scope and nature of her powers. Elsa quickly realized that this was the same principle as being a ruler; one had to control their emotions but could not be heartless. With control gained (or at least better established), the people of Arendelle embraced their 'Snow Queen' and for the first time in forever she was able to show the real her to the world.

Evening had fallen on Arendelle and the queen, along with her sister, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were all sitting on one of the palace's balconies, looking up at the stars. They were all red faced and full of smiles from the skating they'd indulged in and now, with the townsfolk returning to their homes and the visiting guests traveling back to their lands, they were able to take a moment and think about what came next.

"Does… anyone else find it strange?" Elsa final asked. "Returning to our old lives?"

Anna nodded her head. "Yeah… I know it hasn't even been a week but still it feels like all of that was a lifetime ago. I'll have to go back to my lessons and helping run the castle affairs…" The young princess looked at her hands, expecting them to turn to ice, "and figuring out these new powers." Anna had been annoyed to find that her abilities didn't seem to work at all like Elsa's. She'd tried for days to create snow but in the end all she seemed able to do was turn parts of her into the blue ice; even then the only part she could truly control was her right hand. She looked out towards the mountains and sighed. "No more running off on wild adventures for a while."

"I have to meet with Kai," Elsa said, shoulders slumping. "He's been managing the affairs of the kingdom since father and mother…" Elsa trailed off, finding it hard even after all that time to say the word. "But now I will have to begin taking over. He's showed me plenty and will be there but… now it is all on me."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, you definitely have a workload." He still found it a bit of a shock that he was sitting with the queen having a casual conversation but Anna had assured him that Elsa did want him there. He reached over and patted Sven's back. "We have to begin heading to the North Mountain at dawn to meet up with the ice harvesters and give them their new orders." Anna squeezed his hand; Kristoff was completely terrified of being the Ice Master, as it meant that he had to boss around men very much like himself… and he knew exactly how he'd react if he were in their position.

Olaf grinned. "I don't have any work!" The others just looked at him and he blinked. "What?"

"We thought you might be leading up to something… a complaint or worry," Elsa said gently.

"…nope!" Olaf replied.

They all fell into silence, considering what lay ahead of them and how, even though they were utterly thankful for what they had and received… it would not be all fun and games. It would be work, hard work, and would require sweat and time to make things right.

"Do… do you think we'll see the Doctor again?" Elsa asked. The Time Lord had disappeared after about a day, promising to return but had yet to show his face.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just somewhere, doing whatever it is he does," Anna said. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"He might," Kristoff said, earning a glare from Anna. "Come on… some people hate goodbyes! Maybe he realized that it would get all emotional and weepy and decided to leave so he could avoid all that."

"I don't believe that," Elsa said.

"As well you shouldn't!"

The group looked down into the courtyard and were shocked to find the Doctor standing there, a tall blue box right behind him. He'd changed out of his winter gear and now wore a wool long coat and a casual suit, his ever-present bowtie standing out proudly.

"Oh, come on, all of you! I've got something to show you and you lot need to be closer if you want to see it!" Anna turned, ready to run through the quiet castle to get down to the courtyard, but Elsa stopped her and smiled. She threw out her hand, creating an ice ramp for them to descend. Once they were gathered around the Time Lord he rubbed his hands together, a delighted smile on his face. "Now then, all of you seem to be under the impression that I am not that unusual."

"We'll… you really aren't," Kristoff said.

"He's right," Anna said with a grin. "I mean, talking snowman and ice powers and robots… that's a lot more impressive than you."

"And you stated Anna and I are aliens as well," Elsa said. "Just like you."

Anna nodded. "So that isn't even that interesting."

Olaf nodded happily. "Yeah. The only think you have is that chin thing, really."

"Oh? So I have nothing of interesting? Nothing surprising?" With that he turned and pushed open the doors of the TARDIS, walking inside and leaving the others to trail after him. He took only a few steps before spinning on his heels, a massive grin forming as he watched them all look around the control room in shock as all the lights turned on. The massive room was silver and blue, with swirling white lights racing along the round walls and a giant counsel sitting in the center with a glass tube rising into the ceiling that contained a strange glowing device. "What about now?"

"How… how is this possible?" Elsa whispered, looking about the massive room. "What is this?"

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "It can travel anywhere in time and space." He got a naughty little look on his face, like a child who wanted to tell everyone how he'd gotten away with a prank. "And its _mine_." Kristoff's jaw was hanging open and Anna looked ready to burst. "Go on then… take a moment. Everyone does it."

Anna was the first to dart out of the TARDIS, running around it in hopes of finding that there was some trick or illusion that hid the rest of the box. Kristoff threw his arms around it, trying to wrap his head around the small blue box and the massive room that lay within. Elsa, for her part, merely stepped outside and stared at the TARDIS before reentering, shaking her head and forming a chair for herself to sit on so she could get her bearings. Sven wasn't quite sure what to do and Olaf merely accepted everything at face value.

"It's…" Anna began.

"Bigger…" Kristoff chimed in as he entered.

"On the inside!" the both proclaimed.

"Look at that, finishing each other's sandwiches!" the Doctor said to Elsa. "Ah, young love. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… yeah," Elsa said, taking a breath.

"Are you sure? Because this place… it has a way-"

"I'm fine," Elsa said, standing up.

"Oh, you were right… you are very weird!" Anna exclaimed.

"Thank you! Was that so hard?" The Doctor motioned for them all to join him in the center of the control room. "Sorry I popped off for a bit, had to run a few tests. Also decided to change the desk top theme… I liked the old one but this new one… yeah, now this is a real nice one. Much better than what I had and certainly better than Leopard Print. Now, I have good news, bad news, and wonderful news. What would you like hear first?" He held up his hand, stopping them before they could speak. "Doesn't matter, you get to hear the bad news first. I ran samples of your genetic code through the TARDIS' database and I was unable to determine what other species makes up your genetic code. That's a bit important as it will help you understand your powers."

"What's the good news then?" Anna asked.

"Is it we all get hugs?" Olaf asked. "Or hot coco with marshmallows? And I mean the small ones… not the big roary one."

The Doctor paused. "The Rory one… yes, Marshmallow was a touch like him… sorry, got lost in my own thoughts, that tends to happen. Anyway, the good news is that I plan to keep looking."

"Thank you, Doctor," Elsa said politely.

"Ah, but that isn't the wonderful news." He held out his hands. "I want you to join me."

"Join you?"

"Be my companions!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Journey with me! We all work so well together and I've come to realize that nothing good happens when I am alone for too long. Help me search for the secrets of your origins, face life or death situations, visit new worlds… it will be fun."

Anna was bouncing up and down. "This is so cool! We could go visit Corona and France and Scotland-"

"Anna," Elsa said, gently and firmly, "we can't go."

"But… but why not?" Anna asked.

"We have a kingdom to run and duties to perform. We can't just leave-"

"Why not?" Kristoff asked. "He said this… box… could travel through time, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "Wonderful thing about a time machine… you can be gone for as long as you want and never be late for tea." Elsa still didn't look convinced so the Doctor pushed the hard sell. "Right now you've just rediscovered your sister. But you have all these duties to do and paperwork to fill out and little petty squabble to mediate. Trust me, I know… I was President of the Time Lords for a short while. Granted, I passed the job off to Romana as soon as I could but that isn't the point! All that work is not conductive to reestablishing a relationship." Elsa swallowed; that had been her fear: that she and Anna would once more grow apart because of her duties as queen. "But with the TARDIS… I can take you to places where you are queen or princess or ice master-"

"Or Prime Minister!" Olaf said. "I am Prime Minister, right? I'm pretty sure you said I was. I go stationary and everything!" 

"Right," the Doctor said, laying a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You lost 13 years because of your powers… think of this as a chance to gain some of them back."

The Snow Queen smiled. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"We have to say no," Anna said firmly.

"Glad you… wait, what?" the Doctor turned and Anna looked at him, a sneaky gleam in her eye.

"Yes… I don't think you've done a good enough job of convincing us. I don't know if you really want us to come."

"What? Of course I want you to come with me! I don't make this offer to just anyone!" He muttered under his breath, "Despite what some people think…"

"I don't know," Anna said, folding her arms over her chest and giving her sister a little wink. "I think he needs to do a bit better job at convincing us."

Elsa, picking up on what her sister was playing at, nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, much better."

"I think I liked you better when you didn't have a sense of humor," the Doctor grumbled at Elsa.

"If only there was a way you could prove that you really want us to come with you..." Anna tapped her chin. "But how would you do that? Kristoff, can you think of anything?"

The ice cutter shrugged, doing his best to look nonchalant. "Oh, one or two ideas... but the Doctor would never be caught dead doing them."

"Would he be caught alive though?" Olaf asked, his little flurry cloud leaving rapidly melting snow on the floor. "This is a really confusing day for me."

The Doctor looked at them for a moment, waiting for one of them to say something. But when none of them said a word he sighed before clearing his throat. "_Do you wanna fly the TARDIS?_" he mumbled.

"Louder," Anna proclaimed.

"_Do you want to fly the TARDIS? I really think that you do. Even though you deny, I think that is a lie, what else can we do? We could be best of buddies, so why not come, go and give it a try! Do you want to fly the TARDIS?_" He quickly waved his hands, a panicked look on his face. "_You wouldn't really fly the TARDIS!_"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other before turning on their heels and marching towards the exit. For a moment the Doctor thought they were leaving until the sisters poked their heads out and sang "_Arendelle goodbye!_" The sisters began to giggle to themselves, the first real innocent laughter they had shared with each other since they were children, as the Doctor moved about his wonderful blue box, turning dials and pulling levers. Sven let out a bellow of surprise as the entire thing jerked and Kristoff looked like he was already regretting his decision.

"Alright then..." the Doctor said, a playful yet naughty smile on his face as he threw the final switch. "Let's go."

And with that the TARDIS, along with the Doctor and his companions, disappeared from Arendelle.

~DH~DH~DH~

NEXT TIME:

(We see the Doctor moving about the TARDIS, checking different screens and readouts)

Doctor: So, where do you want to go? What do you want to see?

Anna: How about someplace... warm.

(We cut to Agrabah in full view. The scene switches to the Doctor leading Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf through the market.)

Doctor: One of the greatest wonders of the ancient world. They say this city runs with magic.

(We see Anna bump into Aladdin, who helps her up)

Anna: Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to... whoa, I can see your chest and everything. Of course if I had abs like that... not that I would want man abs since I'm a girl. Not that there a girl wouldn't want you... oh geez.

Aladdin: (bemused) You're not from around here, are you?

(We see the Doctor and his group in the palace, talking to Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu and Genie)

Jasmine: People have been disappearing, more every day. Everyone is afraid to leave the city.

(As she speaks we cut to The Doctor and Elsa walking through an underground cavern. The Doctor peers around a corner and his eyes go wide)

Elsa; Doctor?

Doctor: I should have never brought you here... I am so sorry.

(A sound, like some electrical device warming up, fills the air as Elsa and the Doctor back up, the former's hands letting off little cold wisps while the Doctor holds out his screwdriver.)

_**Do You Want to Fly the TARDIS: The Silver Sand**_

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: And thus ends our first arc! I am very surprised how this story has begun to pick up a bit, review wise. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this fic!

So a bit of the truth is revealed: Elsa and Anna are aliens. I am sure there will be some people that won't like this twist but, when everything comes out about who they are (and who their parents were/are) I think it will make a TON of sense and really excite people.

Yup, I managed to have my cake and eat it to: An evil Hans and a good Hans. God bless face-stealing robots. Also, so to Eugene… look towards the third arc of this story to find out what is up with him and Rapunzel.

I debated who would join the Doctor on the TARDIS. I thought of just having Anna and Elsa but I had so much fun with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven that I decided to have the entire gang join in on the fun.

Next chapter begins the cast's journey through the wide world of Disney! Don't worry, we'll get plenty f Doctor Who characters as well. As a tease, I will only say… River, Strax, Eugene, the Ponds!, Hercules, Tarzan, Ariel, picnic on Asgard, the Chameleon Arch and rogue Time Lords.


	6. The Silver Sand Part 1

**The TARDIS**

**Somewhere in the Time Stream… probably about 2 miles north of 1973**

She knew it wasn't a very 'queenly' thing to say but Elsa had always enjoyed snuggling up in her bed. Be it lying down after a long stressful day, curling up under the covers as the sun slowly rose and enjoying the warmth of a new morning, or sneaking away to get a quick nap, it was one of Elsa's favorite little pleasures. A bed was a place of comfort and safety and peace. During the Lost Years (as Anna had taken to calling them; Elsa found herself unable to disagree with her sister's assessment) being funder the covers had allowed her to escape the terror and loneliness of her life. She could hide beneath the sheets and pretend she was someplace else… dream that she wasn't breaking her little sister's heart and that her parents didn't see her as the burden she was.

While the last few days had seen her learn greater control over her powers and given her a much needed boost of confidence, it didn't change the fact that bed was a refuge. But instead of being a place to escape fear about her powers and sadness about her abandonment of Anna, her comfy mattress was a chance for her to recover from the excitement of the day that left her weary yet giddy.

After agreeing to journey with the Doctor as his companions Elsa, along with her sister, Olaf, and Anna's friends (it was nothing against Kristoff… the queen just didn't know the ice master and his reindeer well enough to call them friends) had been given a tour of the TARDIS by their Time Lord guide.

When Anna and Kristoff had proclaimed the time machine was 'bigger on the inside' they hadn't realized just how correct that statement was.

The TARDIS was massive. Elsa had tried to keep track of the many rooms they had passed but had lost count barely half-way through the tour. What she did know was that the TARDIS might easily rival her castle in size. More startling was that the TARDIS could seemingly create any room the Doctor needed, as long as it had the information in its 'database'. This revelation had led to a second, more terrifying one: Anna and the Doctor were a dangerous combination. The two seemed to feed off of each other, amplifying each other. The Doctor would say something that would lead Anna to ask a bunch of questions which would make the Doctor actually ponder her question and come up with theories that only led to more questions. Elsa had been forced to put a stop to it when they began to discuss the possibility of a kitchen made out of chocolate (though Elsa did admit she'd rather like to spend a few minutes alone in such a room).

It was only after they had gotten done visiting the pool and something called a 'hot tub', which the Doctor assured Elsa she would absolutely love, that the queen had realized that they'd been touring for several hours. That wouldn't have been a problem… if not for the fact that it had been nearly midnight when the TARDIS had appeared in the courtyard. The lack of sleep had quickly hit them all the moment she realized how long it had been since she'd gone with rest and the Doctor, with a wave of his hand, had told them to go pick out some bedrooms and get some shut eye; he'd promised that they could finish the tour and begin planning what they would do next once they all got some sleep.

Olaf had been the first to select a bedroom and everyone had quickly agreed that it fit him perfectly. The Doctor claimed it was a 'Caribbean themed' bedroom; all Olaf cared about was that it looked like everything he'd always imagined a tropical paradise to look like. With a giddy little laugh he'd raced inside and Elsa wondered if he would manage to get any sleep.

Sven and Kristoff had broken off next, searching for a stable-like room the Doctor had created. That left the sisters to find their own sleeping arrangements but Elsa found her selection already made for her the moment Anna opened one of the doors. Her sister had dragged her in and with huge, puppy dog eyes, begged Elsa to say yes.

That is how the Queen of Arendelle found herself sleeping in the bottom bunk of a sturdy bunk bed.

Elsa smiled slightly, snuggling under the warm covers. She'd managed to get some much needed rest and was now just enjoying the ability to be lazy and snooze. Living in the castle meant being awakened every morning at the same time; she would never have been allowed to just happily doze without any need to physically get up.

"Elsa… Elsa!"

And, apparently, she would not get to do that now.

"Anna, I'm sleeping," Elsa mumbled, curling up in a tight little ball.

Anna hung upside-down, staring at her sister. "No you're not, you're awake! Unless you're sleepwalking... except you're not really walking are you? Are you sleeplaying? Is that a word?"

"Anna, go back to bed," Elsa murmured.

Her sister, however, climbed down from her bed and proceeded to lie right on top of her. "I can't!" Anna said. "We're in a time machine… which means it isn't night! Which means we don't have to sleep! We can do whatever we want."

Elsa, suffering from a serious case of déjà vu, burrowed deeper under the covers. "Anna, I love you but if you ask me if we can build a snowman I am going to freeze you to the wall." She gave her sister a little bump which sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Come on, let's go explore!" Anna pleaded.

"Explore without me."

"But aren't you curious about all this?" Anna asked, peeling her sister's eye open. Elsa groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the crud from her eyes in a very un-queenly manner. "Whoa… and I thought my hair was the only one to do that."

Elsa's brow furrowed and she reached up, only to find that, because she hadn't wound her hair up in a tight bun like she normally did, the blonde-white mane was all over the place, tussled and puffy and tangled. She looked at her sister, who was wearing a very short night shirt she'd found in the closet (Anna wanted to ask the Doctor who the 'Sex Pistols' were and why some woman named 'Amy' had left their garment behind) with her hair an utter mess and dried drool crusted along her chin.

"Ok, if there was ever any doubt we were sisters…" Anna said with a grin.

Realizing that Anna was not going to give up Elsa sat up in bed, waving her hand and creating a blue bathrobe. She'd asked the Doctor about that aspect of her powers but his explanation had only left her more confused; she had a feeling the Time Lord was making up half the words he said to cover up the fact that he too had no idea how Elsa could create clothing out of thin air.

"Alright," Elsa said, standing up and making her way towards the vanity on the other side of the room in hopes of finding some way to tame her hair. "We will walk for a little bit… no more than half an hour, and if I am still tired after that we go back to bed. I am pretty sure the Doctor has some crazy things in store for us and I want to be well- Anna?"

"Snork!"

Elsa turned and stared at her sister. Anna was lying on the bottom bunk, fast asleep.

The queen sighed and padded over, dissolving her robe before slipping into the bed herself. As she pulled up the covers Anna reached over and hugged her, letting out a sigh as she rubbed her forehead against Elsa's shoulder.

"Goodnight, Anna," Elsa said before drifting off to sleep herself.

~DH~DH~DH~

"Hurry up, hurry up, don't want it to get cold," the Doctor said as Elsa and Anna walked into the kitchen. The Time Lord was wearing a big poofy chef's hat and an apron that read 'Kiss the Gallifreyian'. "I know you are both part Jotun but that doesn't mean you have to eat cold omelets. Well, you could, but you shouldn't because they are very good as is."

Elsa and Anna looked around the kitchen then forced themselves to put all their questions aside. When one ended up in a Time Machine with a two-hearted, centuries old alien… one did not begin questioning what a 'blender' or 'toaster' were.

"They really are!" Kristoff said, attacking the omelets on his plate. Sven, for his part, was happily chomping on a carrot. Anna wrinkled her nose when she spotted the hay that was stuck in Kristoff's hair; it was clear that rather than actually sleep in a bed like a normal person he'd chosen to sleep in the stable room with Sven. "Time traveler, world saver, and cook… you are definitely making me rethink my 'Reindeer are better than people' theory."

"Well, technically I'm not people so you can still think that," the Doctor said, motioning for the girls to sit down. "To be truthful I have considered several times myself that reindeer might be better than people… in fact, there was one time after I first regenerated… never mind." He looked the sisters up and down. "Interesting choice of wardrobe…"

Elsa shifted uneasily. When they'd gotten up she'd wanted to just wear their dresses from the night before but Anna wouldn't hear of it. Her sister had claimed her dress was 'smelly and stinky and not fit for double-wearing'. Elsa had offered to make her an ice dress but Anna had merely shivered at the suggestion.

"I can turn to ice… no need to wear it." Her sister had held up her right hand, the only part of her she could technically turn to ice at will, before hurrying over to the closet where she'd snagged her night clothes. "Come on, we are on a time machine! We need to live a little!"

Elsa would only learn later how silly their clothing choices were (and what they were actually called). She was wearing a long orange skirt, slip on shoes, and a blue hoodie. Anna had gone with denim jeans, a short skirt, and a red long tee that had the picture of a couple kissing.

"I hope you don't mind," Anna said, taking a seat. "We found a closet…"

"No no, perfectly fine. Just don't get attached to those things. They belong to the Ponds and I've been meaning to give them back to them when we have dinner in… well, three weeks for them. Now then, what would you like in your omelet… or have you even had an omelet before? I know they've been around for some time but I don't know if they ever made it to Arendelle… I'm rambling, aren't I? That is not good. The chef should not ramble. Anyway, in the omelet?"

"Uh… something basic," Elsa said. While she was trying hard to be a bit more daring she figured that she'd hit her quota just by eating a strange new food served by a man she had only meet a few days ago.

"Right to the point," the Doctor said, pouring in the egg mix and then tossing some chopped ham and cheese into the pan. "And you, Anna?"

"Chocolate." When the others stared at her the princess blinked. "What? I use to go down to the kitchens all the time and come up with crazy recipes."

"Why?" Kristoff said, tearing off a hunk of fresh warm bread. For him food had always been food; you filled your belly and moved on, thankful for the mouthfuls you got. While he loved good tasting food he didn't ever think about experimenting with it, as he never had enough to actually waste.

Anna looked down at her plate, a smile on her lips though it failed to reach her eyes. "It got boring in the castle and I could only explore so much… and when the paintings refused to talk to me… mostly because they were big stupid jerks sometimes who made fun of me because I didn't have a frame-"

Elsa instantly reached over and gave her sister a hug.

"Hey, hey!" The Doctor complained, waving his spatula at the sisters. "No crying at breakfast unless it is because the food tastes so good you are weeping tears of joy!" He served up Elsa's omelet and began to work on Anna's.

"Let me," Elsa said, waving her hand at the chocolate chips the Doctor had grabbed. The little dark treats instantly got very cold. "Frozen on the inside. Now they'll melt slower while keeping the eggs warm."

"Elsa, that's brilliant!" Anna exclaimed. "I could never figure out the heat to melt ratio and you just broke it wide open!"

"See, that's what I like! Happy hugging at the breakfast table!" The Doctor, finished with Anna's omelet, handed it over to her. The princess tore into it with gusto, forgetting all sense of manners and decorum. Kristoff's jaw dropped and Sven nudged him as if to say, 'she's as nasty as you are!'. Elsa, for her part, rolled her eyes at her sister's silliness then set about cutting a piece of her omelet and spearing it with her fork. Bringing it to her lips, she took a dainty nibble… only for her eyes to go wide as she began to attack it with nearly as much of ferocity as Anna.

"Wow," Kristoff said. "It's genetic."

"So, now that we've all eaten we have some serious business to attend to." The Doctor, despite his attempts to take on a serious tone, couldn't help but rub his hands and grin like a little boy at Christmas. Elsa and Anna looked up from their meals, wondering what the Doctor was getting at. "Where do you want to go?"

"Go?" Anna asked.

"Go! Travel to! Visit! Journey towards! Take your pick! Tell me what you want to see and I will take you there. The signing of the Declaration of Independence. Ice skating on the Trofian Moon. Gambling in New New Las Vegas." The Doctor pantomimed rolling some dice. "Watch the Dancing Trees of Lomu strut their stuff. I hear they are doing the best of the Rolling Stones."

"Why would trees dance like stones?" Anna asked.

The Doctor blinked. "No, I mean-"

"Maybe they are trolls," Kristoff offered.

"Oh, that would make sense. Are they a kind of troll that looks like a tree?" Anna asked.

"Well, no," the Doctor said, "though now that I think about it, Keith Richards does-"

"I think it would not be wise for us to pick a destination," Elsa said. The others turned to look at her but the Ice Queen made them wait while she finished the last bite of her omelet. Dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin, she smiled slightly as she watched Anna, the Doctor, Olaf, and Kristoff all practically vibrate with the need to know what she meant. Even though she was supposed to be the mature one she couldn't help but tweak her little sister and their friends. "None of us have ever left Arendelle so we are not good judges of what would make a good first trip. I think it would be better for us to tell the Doctor what sort of place we wished to visit and then allow him to select a destination that fit what we desired."

The Doctor clapped his hands together and pointed at Elsa. "Oh, now that is brilliant! Spot on, Queenie, spot on."

"Don't call me that again."

"Duly noted. Now then... tell me about the place you'd like to go."

Anna gestured towards her sister. "You came up with the idea... you should pick."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and that way if it is a bad idea we can blame you-OW!" Anna smiled sweetly, pulling her elbow back as the ice harvester rubbed his sore side.

Elsa wrung her hands. While she'd thought her idea was a great one she'd been ready to let the others decide on where they might go. She wanted to let them pick, let them be the center of attention, while she happily faded into the woodwork. It seemed now that wasn't an option, as her sister and the rest of the group had nudged her right into center stage. She knew that their first trip in the TARDIS needed to be special and unique. It needed to have something for all of them; it would do no good if she and Anna were entertained but the men were bored to tears. There would be time for each of them to go on a personal journey… this one needed to be something special for them all. She looked down at her hands nervously, thankful that for once her indecision wasn't causing her powers to flare up...

The queen's eyes widen as a single word popped into her head.

"Warm."

The Doctor looked at her. "What's that now?"

Anna instantly nodded. "Elsa, that's perfect! Doctor... take us someplace... warm."

The Time Lord considered this for a moment before nodding, a mischievous little gleam dancing in the corner of his eye. "Alright... I think I have just the place."

~DH~DH~DH~

**Arabia**

**15th Century**

"Oo eee eee ooo!"

"I see it too, Abu." Squatting down next to the small monkey, the street rat-turned hero-turned heir via marriage to the Sultan's daughter known as Aladdin examined the strange pile of sand his friend had discovered. Living in the desert meant that Aladdin was use to sand; even the palace, with its many servants working around the clock to keep it clean and pristine couldn't rid the great structure of the grains that blew in on the desert winds. Sand ended up in your sheets and in the bottom of your shoes and in all but the most carefully prepared foods. Aladdin was so use to this that he actually found it strange when he visited a neighboring kingdom and found it free of sand.

But this... this sand was different. For while the rest of the landscape around Agrabah was endless tans and light browns, the piles of new sand he'd found surrounding the abandoned caravan were silver in color. Compared to the great dunes they weren't very big, maybe a foot or two across and barely tall enough to come to his ankle. There were 5, spread out around the old wagon in no real pattern or design. The sunlight reflected off the little piles and Aladdin at times had to shield his eyes, lest the glare blind him.

"It's the 9th one in a week," Aladdin said with a sigh. He resisted the urge to touch the pile, knowing that doing so would only hurt. Whatever the pile was, it didn't feel like regular sand. He'd heard tales of traders coming upon the piles and thinking it powdered silver; they'd dove their hands into the piles only to yank them out screaming, hundreds of little cuts and gashes left on their palms and knuckles. "We'll have to get Genie to clean this up; don't want anyone to wander by and get hurt." Standing up he stared at the caravan, shaking his head. "I don't know, Abu... but I've got a bad feeling about this."

The monkey let out a squawk of protest.

"No, I didn't just jinx us!" Aladdin said with a laugh, turning away from the abandoned wagon. "We'll get the guards to help bring this stuff in and add it with the others... hopefully someone will claim it. Not much we can do now; we'll just have to wait until we get some more answers."

Abu nodded in agreement and the two friends stepped onto Carpet. Had they turned as they flew off they would have noticed the sands of one dune nearby shift... revealing the dark, empty sockets of a smooth silver face staring at them before disappearing once more under the desert surface.

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: And thus begins Arc 2! A few things of note: Yup, at one point the Doctor got Amy and Rory to go back to the bunk beds. Nice to see Anna and Elsa preferring them. Now, as for the Aladdin part of this story… without giving too much away, this arc exists AFTER the events of 'The King of Thieves'.

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. The Silver Sand Part 2

"Alright, everyone, are we ready?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

Anna and Olaf nodded, both of them seemingly competing with each other in a 'who can smile bigger' contest. The snowman was thrilled with the idea of going someplace where it never snowed while Anna was just thrilled to be visiting a new place. Kristoff was less excited but that was mostly because he was fretting over Sven; the Doctor had warned them that the weather in this location was very hot and had asked Elsa to create a flurry like Olaf's for Sven as well. The ice harvester was worried sick that his friend would be hurt by the ice magic despite the fact that he knew it was completely harmless… or the fact that Sven was enjoying his flurry and was trying to eat the snowflakes.

Elsa hung back, staring nervously at the door. "Are you sure this is the right attire?" She rubbed her arms; the Doctor had told her that her dress would not do and that she needed to alter it. The loss of the heels wasn't that much of a blow but he'd also insisted that she ditch her long cloak and instead go with a hood much like the one on Anna's winter cloak. While she was thankful for the limited privacy the hood granted her (and mentally decided to make sure every piece of clothing she owned had a hood or, as she privately thought of it, her 'soft, cottony hiding place') she still felt her old insecurities rise up within her and was doing all she could to postpone stepping out of the TARDIS. It was one thing to go into a time machine with a two-hearted alien... it was another to visit a completely different world.

"It's fine, Elsa!" Anna said, hurrying over and wrapping her hand around her sister's arm and giving her a tug. Anna had nearly given her sister a heart attack when she emerged from the Doctor's massive wardrobe wearing a pair of poofy green silk pants and a curve-hugging emerald silk top. She'd wrapped a veil around her head to protect herself from the sun, giving her a very exotic look. Elsa had sputtered and stammered before letting Anna wear what she wished, all the while promising herself that she would not let her little sister out of her sight as long as she wore THAT getup.

Elsa glanced over at Kristoff, who was wearing a simple short sleeve shirt, and couldn't help but smile at the way the ice harvester was practically drooling over her sister. Some would have been shocked that Elsa was fine with a man so brazenly looking at her little sister like that (especially since she had already promised herself to prevent that from happening) after her treatment of 'Prince Hans', but Elsa knew that in the short amount of time her sister and Kristoff had known each other they had grown close... but not 'too close'. There were no fantasies of running off and getting married; the two of them were taking it nice and slow. As such, the queen allowed the ice harvester a bit of leeway when it came to her sister and prolonged looks... as long as they remained prolonged looks for now.

"More than fine," the Doctor said. "I think you'll find that even Olaf won't draw too many stares." With that he pushed open the doors of the TARDIS.

The Arendelle group let out gasps, shielding themselves as a blast of heat hit them. It felt as if the Doctor had just opened a large brick oven and wanted them to jump inside and cuddle with some baking bread. Anna and Elsa shared a look before nodding, both deciding to be brave for the other's sake. They were beaten out the door, however, by Olaf, who let out cries of delight as he and his little flurry began to move about in glee. The others, for their part, moved outside at a more cautious pace, marveling at the sights, sounds, and smells that swirled about them. All about them were booths and stalls filled with strange new items. Spicy smelling cured meats hung to their right while another man sold small round loaves of bread. A family was calling out for all that came by to take a look at the bolts of silk they were selling; it seemed to the princess and the queen that every color of the rainbow was represented in that stall. Other, slightly shadier men, were selling odd trinkets and strange doodads. Camels and horses trotted past them while the occasional guard could be spotted, keeping a watchful eye on the sneaky children and shifty characters that hung out in the shadowy corners, casting longing glances at the food and metal trinkets.

"Agrabah!" The Doctor said, throwing out his arms wide and spinning about. "Located near the Jordan River, though for the life of me I can't remember actually seeing it. One of the grand treasures of the desert! They say magic runs through this city like blood runs through your veins."

"It's so... bright," Elsa finally said, shading her eyes.

"Ah, forgot about that." The Doctor quickly ducked back into the TARDIS, only to emerge moments later with sunglasses for everyone... included Sven. "It will take you a while to get use to it, so best to wear these so you don't go blind."

"This is amazing!" Anna said, her bright eyes wide with excitement as she slipped on her sunglasses. "Look over there! And over there... oooh, we have to..."

Kristoff reached over, grabbing Anna before she spun into a group of women that were walking by. "Okay, maybe it was a bad idea to let you eat that much chocolate for breakfast."

Anna shoved a finger right under his nose. "Never joke about that." Whipping back around (and striking Kristoff in the face with one of her braids), Anna threw her arms out wide. "I just don't know where to begin!"

"Well, we have several hours to explore," the Doctor said, reaching into his coat and pulling out several bags of gold. He passed the others to each of them and kept one for himself. "The TARDIS provided these for us so you could pick up a few souvenirs. Feel free to pick something up for yourselves… I plan to just look around-"

"Fezes! Get your fezes!" As one the group turned and stared at a tall, rail-thin trader who had a table filled with only one kind of headgear. "_Oh I've got a lovely bunch of fezes! All of them lined up in a row. Big ones, small ones, all will fit your head. Buy one now, plop one on, you'll love them all my friends!"_

The Doctor slowly turned back to the group, a single finger held up. Even the fact that the thin man had begun singing didn't seem to faze him. "On second thought… feel free to explore a little. I'll be right back!" The Time Lord practically skipped over to the seller, leaving his companions just watching him, shaking their heads at his antics.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Anna asked.

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know… honestly, I've never actually had money to just… spend." He paused, considering what he'd just said. "I mean, I've had money to spend, of course; I'm not a thief or anything… I just don't go buying things for the heck of it. Seems kinda wrong. I mean…"

"You mean… what?" Anna asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you saying I'm wasteful?"

"Uh oh," Olaf whispered. "I'll distract her before she beats you!"

"What? No! Of course not! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what did you mean? You were obviously gearing up to say something, so spill!"

The ice harvester blanched. "I suppose it wouldn't help to say I didn't mean anything?" When Anna merely shook her head the blond man sighed. "Look… I don't think you are wasteful at all. Heck, for a princess you are very down to Earth. I mean, yeah, all the royal dresses you wore cost more than my sled but still… other than that you don't run around dripping with jewels. You are willing to get dirty and have fun and don't lord it over people how rich you are." Anna looked pleased at that and Kristoff continued. "I just meant that unlike you I've never even had the chance to fantasize about what I'd do if I had money to splurge. I mean… it would just be cruel to do so, since I was never going to have anything."

Anna's anger instantly dissipated and she reached up to stroke her boyfriend's ('wait, what?' she thought to herself before dismissing that line of thought for another time) cheek. "I'm sorry. I get it, I really do. If I wanted to I could go and get chocolate any time I wanted or if I needed a new doll it would usually be in my hands by the next day. Sometimes I forget that most people have to actually work for their money."

"Thanks," Kristoff said, glad his girlfriend ('wait, what?' he thought before dismissing that thought for another time) was so understanding. He looked down at the bag the Doctor had given him. "I still don't know what I should do with this, though."

"Then perhaps you should buy something you can actually use," Elsa suggested.

Kristoff gave her a dry look. "I sell ice for a living. Have you seen where we are… your highness?" He added the last bit the moment he realized he'd just insulted not only the queen and a powerful ice sorceress… but Anna's beloved sister.

"Yes, I have… but we are not dealing with the norm." She gestured at Olaf, who was barely getting a second glance from the people around them. "Clearly this place is different from what we know… we should not judge them and assume they have nothing to offer us."

Kristoff conceded that she had a point. "Alright… then I guess Sven and I can look around-"

"Hey, what's that?" Olaf asked, running away. "I don't know what it is but I want to play with it!"

"…right after we collect Olaf." Anna giggled as Kristoff and Sven chased after the snowman.

"So, now that those two are off, what do you want to do?" Elsa asked.

Anna considered this for a moment. "I really want to just see more of this place. Other than chasing you into the North Mountain I've never been outside of Arendelle before." Anna's face scrunched up. "Uh, I mean, other than when I was a baby and we got sent here from another planet but I don't think that really counts since I can't remember it. You know what I mean though-"

"I know," Elsa said softly, her heart softly breaking. It was little comments like that or flippant remarks about 'chatting with the paintings' that reminded Elsa that she wasn't the only victim of the Lost Years. Anna had been caged as much as she had... worse, her sister hadn't known the reason. "Ok, let's explore-AAAAAACCCCKK!" Elsa let out a yelp as her sister grabbed her hand and began to pull her about the marketplace, stopping at one random booth for a moment only to move on before Elsa even had a chance to truly comprehend what they were seeing.

"Just look at it all!" Anna exclaimed in glee.

"I'd like to!" Elsa said with a small huff, digging her heels in and forcing her sister to pause. "Anna, we can explore all you want but we need to slow down!"

"We will!" Anna proclaimed before rushing towards an alley, dragging her sister along with her. "But I want to see everything first, real quick like, then we can go back and hit the real interesting things! I mean, come on, wouldn't you just hate it if we spent all our time looking at some 'only sort-of kinda interesting' stand when the 'awesome amazing, oh-my-goodness-did-you-see-that?' booth was only a few yards away?"

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Should I be concerned that makes sense?"

Anna merely beamed in response. "Come on, let's-OOOMF!" She tumbled back, Elsa catching her before looking up at the thick, barrel-like chest of the man Anna had run into. "Oh! Oh, I am so sorry!"

"No problem," the man said, flashing them a yellowed smile as he pulled a dagger out from the waistband of his pants. Several other men, just as dirty and scurvy-looking as their leader, emerged from their hiding places, each holding a weapon of some kind. "I'm sure we can reach an understanding that will leave everyone happy. And by 'everyone' I mean my friends and I."

Elsa cocked a single eyebrow. "Are...we being robbed?"

"I've read about this!" Anna said excitedly. She examined the men, her nose crinkling. "Though, in most of the books the men looked better. Smelled better too. They had long flowing locks and wore white shirts that were ripped open and in one they did something that made the woman quiver in delight but then Gerda took it away and read it in the bathroom with the door locked-"

"They are actually trying to rob us!" Elsa said again, shock written on her features.

Anna blinked. "Oh hey, yeah… they totally are!"

The men could only watch, befuddled, as the sisters burst into laughter. It wasn't a fit of giggles or nervous laughter but actual doubled-over, holding-onto-their-sides, laughing-so-hard-they-might-pass-out hilarity.

"Well," Elsa said when she finally gained control of herself, "you did want to try something new."

Anna nodded. "That I did. Should we let them take our money? Would be interesting to see how that felt like."

"I guess we could..." Elsa said, considering the now utterly confused thieves. "That is what good little girls are supposed to do, right? Give up and wait for the hero to save the day?"

"...nah!" the sisters said together, Elsa holding out her hands, the air growing cold around her, while Anna held up a fist and turned it into ice.

~DW~DW~DW~

"You're sure you spotted them this way?" Aladdin asked, gripping Carpet as the flying rug raced above the marketplace.

Princess Jasmine, Aladdin's wife and daughter of the Sultan, nodded her head. "I was looking through some of the new goblets Amir the ironsmith had finished when I spotted them." The princess scowled; she was not happy in the slightest that the Dark Shadow Bandits had decided to make a stop in Agrabah. Her father had worked hard to ensure that the city was a safe place and having those bandits threatening her subjects left her wanting to dish out some justice. "We need to find them now, before they hurt anyone."

Aladdin nodded. "I know. With the caravans being attacked people are already avoiding Agrabah. The Dark Shadow Bandits will only drive more people away."

Genie, who was flying beside them, wiggled his head, his magic forming a helmet with a long slanted red visor. "We will find them and take them out! They will learn to fear Judge Genie! Ain't that right, Al?"

"Right. We need- Carpet, stop!"

"What is it?" Jasmine asked as Carpet began to hover over the city.

"I think I spotted something in that alley. You and Carpet keep looking, I'll check it out. Genie, you stay with Jasmine."

Genie snapped his fingers, donning a suit that would have fit in during the 1950s rather than the time period he currently resided in. He pulled on some black sunglasses and adjusted the ear piece he'd suddenly created. "Do not worry, I'll watch out for the First Lady." Several more Genies, all in the same suit, appeared. "Puffy Pants is on the move, Puffy Pants is on the move!" The other Genies nodded and hurried to secure the area.

"Puffy Pants?" Jasmine asked, eyebrow raised. Aladdin merely shrugged before he leapt to a nearby rooftop, using his acrobatic talents to quickly move back towards the alley he spotted.

Grabbing onto a pole and sliding down, he landed on the ground without a sound. However, the moment he lifted his head he found that rather than spotting a group of thugs assaulting a hapless traveler, a much different sight awaited him.

The Dark Shadow Bandits lay pinned to the ground in various stages of pain and distress. Some were bruised and battered, their eyes swollen shut or clutching their stomachs. Others were pinning to the ground, manacles of ice holding them in place and refusing to budge even as the hot desert sun shone down upon them. Standing over the moaning men were two young women with pale skin. One, whose hair was a dull red, held up her right hand, which appeared to be made out of blue crystal or ice, while the other's hands were thrust out, wisps of cold air drifting off of them as she created more shackles to hold their assailants in place.

"Admit it... that was fun," the red-head said, bouncing up and down.

"It needed to be done. We had to protect ourselves, nothing more," the blonde stated regally.

"Annnnndddddd?" the red head asked.

The blonde sighed, rolling her eyes. "And... it was fun." She allowed a little smile to grace her feature.

"Oh yeah it was!" the red head said, bouncing about on her heels, jabbing at the air with her fists. "We gave them the old one two, one two, boom bama boom-WHOOAAAA!" Aladdin rocked back on his heels as the young woman slammed into him, crumpling to the ground. "Meant to do it!" she said, hopping back to her feet before she looked Aladdin over. "Wow... now those are ab muscles. Not that I was admiring them! Well, I was, but more in a 'oh, those are impressive, you must do a lot of situps' and not a 'I want to rip that vest off and lick-'"

"Anna!" the blonde shouted.

"Oops," Anna said. "Sorry Elsa." She looked at Aladdin then at the blonde before slapping her head. "Geez, how stupid of me! Here I have Kristoff and you are desperately alone-"

"I am not desperately alone," Elsa muttered.

"-and I am trying to steal the super gorgeous guy away from you!" Anna shook her head and laugh, placing a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "I am so sorry. I'll leave you two alone. Feel free to-"

Elsa grabbed her sister's arm, stopping her from darting off. "Please ignore her, my sister sometimes gets..."

Aladdin waved her off. "Don't worry, I have a friend just like that." He looked at the beaten bandits. "I spotted these guys and came to help you... but seems like you ladies have it all taken care of."

"Yeah, we rule," Anna said. "I mean, yes, we are a queen and a princess so technically we rule but-"

"Anna, breathe," Elsa said with a smile before looking back at Aladdin. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This is my sister, Princess Anna."

"Aladdin. I'm sure I have a title but I never really use it."

"My husband is a fine enough title," Jasmine said, Carpet flying down to them. Anna let out a squeal at the sight of the flying rug, darting over and asking it a thousand questions. "Aladdin, Genie's found troub- what happened to the bandits?"

"These two took them out," Aladdin said. "Queen Elsa, my wife Princess Jasmine."

Elsa waved off the formalities. "We can be formally introduced later. You said your friend was in trouble?"

"Not quite in trouble as found trouble," Jasmine said, focusing back on Aladdin. "We found this strange thin man and he began ranting and raving the moment he saw Genie. The weird thing is that Genie appears just as angry."

"That's not good," Aladdin said, remembering well that when Genie got mad bad things could happen. His friend was normally a loveable goof but upset him and he could be really dangerous.

Anna looked up from her inspection of Carpet. "This man... floppy hair?

Elsa gestured at her face. "Weird chin?"

"Wearing a fez?"

"Prone to monologue?" Elsa added.

"You've met him?" Jasmine asked.

"We're his companions."

"Get back here!" the Doctor yelled. The group turned and watched as the Doctor raced after Genie, who zoomed over to Aladdin and Jasmine, placing himself between them and his pursuer. "Leave them be, D'jinn!"

"I was going to say the same thing, Time Lord!" Genie exclaimed.

"Oh, no no no," the Doctor said, wagging his finger, "you aren't going to trick us. I know all about your kind and your meddling ways. You won't use these innocents as playthings, not as long as I draw breath."

"Uh, Genie?" Aladdin said.

"Let me handle this, Al," Genie said before focusing on the Doctor. "And I know all about you! You are The Oncoming Storm! Your kind started the Time War!"

"And I ended it!" The Doctor snapped. "How many wars have you ended? Oh, that's right... your kind START wars, not end them!"

"At least I didn't murder all of my kind!"

"Hey guys, look at this cool hat I found!" Olaf said, waddling over wearing a bucket on his head. Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and Genie all just stared at him. "Uh... is this not a good time?"

~DH~DH~DH~

Author's Notes: A few things to talk about in this chapter. So I kinda hinted at it already but yes, the events of this arc take place after 'The King of Thieves'. That means Jasmine and Aladdin are married and no Iago. I thought about including him but, as you will see later on, there is a reason I had to place this after the events of the third film. He is a great character and maybe I'll include him later, but for now it is just Al, Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet.

And now we have the first hints of how I am going to handle Genie in relation to the Doctor Who universe. I have some fun stuff planned and I think you guys are going to enjoy how the Doctor explains Genie… and how Genie explains the Doctor!


	8. The Silver Sand Part 3

Genie was pacing; he'd grown legs just so he could do that. Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, and the Sultan were watching as their blue friend walked back and forth, muttering and murmuring to himself with every step. Once and a while he'd glance across the throne room where the Time Lord stood and plotted with his accomplices.

"I am quite confused," the Sultan said, "why would we fear a doctor?"

"This isn't the type of Doctor you are use to," Genie said. His form changed to that of a long, lean man with a five o'clock shadow, a cane in his hand. "Not the type to diagnosis a case of lupus... even if it's never lupus."

"Genie, start at the beginning," Aladdin said, wishing his friend would calm down. What they needed was patience; Genie's actions were putting everyone on edge. The only two people not freaking out were Jasmine and Queen Elsa; the two had stepped off to the side, both stating that they needed to talk royal-to-royal. "Who exactly are we dealing with?" Aladdin knew this was serious; the only other beings that had set Genie off like this were the imps.

"Only the most dangerous being in the universe. I think only Lord Chaos is more powerful than the Time Lord."

"Doctor, Time Lord... all these names, I can't keep them straight!" the Sultan complained.

"Oh, he has a whole lot more of them!" Genie stated, ticking off their foe's many titles, growing a few extra fingers to do so. "The Oncoming Storm, Theta Sigma, The Great Exterminator, Belot'ssar, The Valeyard, The Time Lord Victorious, The Beast, the Predator, the Mad Man in a Box, the Bringer of Death, the Destroyer of World! And those are just the names we know of!" Genie grabbed Aladdin by the vest and shook him. "Here we know of the word 'doctor' to mean 'healer'... but on other worlds it means warrior and Reaper of Souls!" Genie's face changed again. "Game over, man, game over!"

"Oh my!" the Sultan said, shaking a bit.

"Genie, are you sure you have the right guy?" Aladdin asked, glancing at the Doctor. "I don't think a great warrior would have hair like that!"

"Uhuh!" Abu said, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, but he doesn't always look like that," Genie stated. "That's what makes him so dangerous! When he wants to the Doctor will find some unsuspecting soul, turn them to dust, and steal their face as his own!"

The Sultan took a step back, trying to put further distance between him and the Time Lord. "And we've allowed him here?"

Genie nodded. "Better to keep an eye on him then let him return to his box!"

"His box?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh yeah, the Tar-Dis." Genie held out his hands and created a miniature version of the TARDIS... but rather than resembling a police box, Genie's looked like a mystic structure that would have been perfect for the Cave of Wonders. "The Doctor can only stay in our world for so long before he has to return to his Box. The Tar-Dis will show up and some unsuspecting person will walk up, open it up, and unleash the Oncoming Storm upon the world! He'll use his magic to destroy his enemies and then return to the box and make it disappear until he is ready to ruin someone else's life!" Genie shuddered. "And don't get me started on the kidnapped girls!"

"He kidnaps girls?" Aladdin asked, glancing at Anna. His hand tightened into a fist.

"He'll kidnap anyone he wants, Al!" Genie's head transformed into Liam Neeson's. "And he doesn't even give you a phone call to let you know he took your daughter!"

"My word, he does sound like a dangerous fellow!" the Sultan exclaimed.

"The worst of the worst. He's known as the Predator of the Dal'licks, some of the worst demons ever born!"

Aladdin crossed his arms over his chest. "Then we'll just have to keep an eye on him... and make sure he doesn't try anything funny."

Over on the other side of the palace the Doctor was having a very similar conversation with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. The Time Lord kept glancing over at Genie, his brow furrowed as he wondered why the evil creature was waiting for him to make the first move.

"Okay, so the Doctor is worried about something... that can't be a good sign."

Anna looked at Kristoff. "I'm sure it's not that bad!" her eyes slowly drifted over to the Doctor. "It's not that bad, right?"

"Worse," the Doctor said quietly. "We are dealing with one of the most dangerous beings in the entire world."

Olaf gasped. "Not...snow shovelers!"

"...no, a d'jinn."

"Oh, that's a relief," Olaf said, wiping his brow. "By the way, what's a d'jinn?"

Kristoff nodded. "I was wondering the same thing myself."

"D'jinns are Reality Twisters." Seeing the blank looks he was getting the Doctor rubbed his forehead. "Ok, so imagine that all of reality is a spider's web... except it isn't. In fact it isn't even close to being like that. Forget the web."

"Doctor," Anna said placing a hand on his forearm and giving it a squeeze. "Just take a moment... explain just enough of it so we get the basic idea."

"Right, of course... ok..." the Doctor looked down and instantly brightened. "Ok, so see this carpet here?" He gestured to the long red carpet that led from the throne room's main door to the Sultan's throne. "Imagine this is all of history. The doorway is when the Big Bang happened... the original one, not the one I did... and the throne is when, well, let's not say the end of time so let's say it is the modern day and the Ponds are there. Wave to the Ponds! Hello Amy, hello Rory!" Olaf happily waved while Anna reluctantly did so. "Right, so normally a person can only move long the carpet at a certain pace and for only so long. Wandering Oaken, for example... he gets a small patch of carpet he can walk and that is it. He stays on it, walks down it, then dies."

"This is getting depressing," Kristoff muttered.

"Now then, for time travelers like us, we can hop off the carpet and walk over to any spot we want." The Doctor did so much. "Now I'm storming the beaches of Normandy." He took several steps further down. "Now I'm watching the movie 'Beaches' in a theater in Normandy." he walked back to the group. "Now, this makes sense, right? We want to get to a spot we have to walk to it or leave the carpet and head over to it. But a D'jinn is able to stay in one spot and grab the carpet..." The Doctor lifted up an end and gave a tug, causing the red plush carpet to bunch slightly, "...and bring whatever he or she wants from time right to where he is."

"So a D'jinn doesn't travel through time... they are able to bring anything they want through?" Anna asked.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said. "Imagine it... they can bring forth a bomb to the Stone Age or drag a knight to a Durkuo battle world! They can destroy fixed points in time and alter entire destinies with a blink of an eye!"

Anna's eyes went wide. "Whoa... they are super powerful!"

The Doctor paused. "Well... yes and no."

"Pardon?" Kristoff said. "How can they be something and not be something."

"Easy!" Olaf said. "It's like how I'm a snowman but also Prime Minister of Arendelle... right?"

"...no, nothing like that," the Doctor said. "The ancient Time Lords knew that D'jinns were simply too powerful so they created interdimensional traps to enslave the creature and keep its power in check. A chameleon circuit makes the vessel appear as something very plain and ordinary... a bottle, a shoe, a lamp. Only by placing your hands upon the vessel and applying friction can you allow the d'jinn out."

"You mean 'rubbing'?" Kristoff said.

"Wait, back up," Anna said. "If these dejib thingies are so bad then why give them a way to get out?"

"Ah, right, knew I was forgetting something." The Doctor rolled his hands about as he trying to figure out just how to word the next bit. "It has been found that d'jinns do serve a purpose in the whole universal ecosystem. First and foremost, they can eliminate imps."

"Imps?"

"A nasty species that we can discuss later. But the main thing is that the influx of Vortex energy occasionally needs to be siphoned and the power of a d'jinn can do just that. To ensure that only a little of the vortex is bled the vessel imposes a strict set of rules upon the d'jinn."

"And those are?"

"They are only allowed to use their powers three times before they are returned to the vessel and it teleports to a new location. Second, and most importantly, are restrictions on three types of commands from the finder." The Doctor began to tick them off. "A genie cannot alter the mind of a living creature."

"So no making someone fall in love with you," Anna said.

"Exactly. Nor can they make someone hate someone else. Second, they cannot bring someone back from the dead."

"They have the power to do that?" Kristoff asked with wide eyes.

"...let's just say they could but it's not pretty," the Doctor said. "The less said of the Reapers, the better. And finally the d'jinn can't kill anyone. Other than that you could command them to do whatever you want and they would have to obey. Want wealth? They can create millions of gold coins. Want to be a king? They will find lost souls who long for a leader and give you your kingdom. Want a nice sandwich? They'll raid Donna Noble's fridge."

Anna glanced at Aladdin. "So the hot guy with the abs is the current controller of the Genie?"

"Yes and we'll need to be careful with him... he clearly has at least one command left and I don't want him to wish us harm. The d'jinn can't kill… but you'd be surprised what you can live through." the Doctor pulled out his sonic. "If I can get to the vessel I can try and reprogram it so that it activates the sealing mechanisms."

Anna froze her fist. "Just give the word, Doctor." Kristoff nodded, pounding one fist into his other hand, while Olaf flexed his... twigs.

As Genie and Aladdin eyed up the Doctor and his group and the Time Lord and his companions readied themselves to entrap the d'jinn, Jasmine and Elsa stood off to the side, watching both groups and shaking their heads.

"Are you also getting the sense that they are going to do something foolish?" Jasmine asked.

Elsa glanced at the princess and smiled slightly. "Which group?"

"Well, I know for a fact that Aladdin is going to plunge right in." The princess sighed. "I love my husband but sometimes he forgets how smart he really is." When Elsa raised an eyebrow Jasmine smiled. "Aladdin isn't the strongest man on Earth or the toughest... but he is the most cunning. He has great instincts and usually saves the day using his head." Jasmine's smile fell and her lips pressed into a thin line. "But other times he lets his heart rule his mind."

"Sounds like my sister. Anna is so smart... I know for a fact she's smarter than me. Not academically, perhaps, but in that… intangible way. But she's always going off and running about and all people see are her antics. They never get to see the brain that is in that head of hers."

"I think Aladdin and Anna have a lot in common," Jasmine stated. The two fell silent for a moment, watching as their friends continued to glance at each other, waiting for the other side to make a move. "Why do you trust me?" Jasmine finally asked.

Elsa glanced at the princess from the corner of her eye. "I am not that 'worldly'. Only recently I began to get out and see what life had to offer. But even with my lack of experience I doubt a man that would run to try and save two girls he didn't know from a gang of thieves would keep the company of an evil creature."

"Good point," Jasmine said. "And for what it's worth, I trust you too."

"Why's that?" Elsa asked, truly curious. It was weird to be talking to a fellow princess (even if Elsa was no longer one... she had to get use to thinking like that) but she found it quite enjoyable.

Before Jasmine could respond the Doctor stepped forward, Kristoff, Anna and Sven moving to back him up. "Alright, I have been more than patient but I think it is time we sent you back to where you belong."

"You talkin' to me?" Genie asked, his face morphing to resemble a dangerous looking man with straight black hair. "You talkin' to me?"

"If you think for a moment we are going to stand by and let you hurt our friend..." Aladdin warned.

Anna shook her head. "I don't know what he promised you but it isn't worth it."

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you," Aladdin said.

"Uh huh!" Abu said, balling up his little fists.

Elsa counted to 3, taking several calming breaths, before thrusting out her hand and creating an ice wall to separate the two groups. It was clear enough that they could see each other but the rows of sharp spikes sent a clear message to all that they best back down. The only way to get around would be to come to her and Jasmine… and the way the Princess of Agrabah was looking on one was going to be the first to get within arm's reach of her. The Agrabah group was shocked; they had seen the aftermath of Elsa's powers but hadn't actually seen her do it. To actually witness the lithe young woman calling upon the ice and the snow was an eye opener. As for her new friends and sister, they were suddenly flashing back to the Ice Palace days earlier and wondering if they were going to have The Snow Queen: Round 2.

"Now then," Elsa said, her tone firm as she looked at both groups, "we are going to use our words rather than our fists."

Jasmine moved to stand next to Elsa, making it clear that the queen had her support. "I agree."

Elsa looked at her sister and shook her head. "Anna, do you honestly believe any of these people are dangerous?"

"Well... no, maybe not," Anna admitted. "But I didn't think Hans was dangerous either!"

Elsa ignored that point. "Aladdin rushed to help us... I doubt very much that a scheming villain would risk his life to help two people he didn't even know."

"He may very well be good," the Doctor conceded. "But the d'jinn could easily have tricked him with the promises of wishes! Better men have fallen because of the promise of their heart's desires."

Aladdin looked over at Genie, then back at the Doctor, a smug smile on his face as he folded his arms over his chest. "Well, apparently you've been misinformed! Genie doesn't grant wishes... I freed him!"

"WHAT?!" The Doctor screamed, eyes wide with fear. He pushed Anna behind him and held out his sonic, waving it at the ice wall. "Elsa, get over here now! We must go before-"

"Doctor," Kristoff said, grabbing the Time Lord by the arm. "D'jinns are evil monsters that want to cause destruction, right?"

"Of course!"

"And if one was free they could do it in an instant, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are we still alive?"

The Doctor blinked at that.

Genie's eyelashes grew much larger and he fluttered them at Anna and Sven. "I'm just a big ol' softie!"

The Time Lord leaned forward, examining Genie through the ice wall. "You... are free... and have no urge to maim or destroy?"

"Well, I have the urge to destroy a bag of potato chips sometimes but who hasn't?" Genie pulled out a newspaper, which depicted a genie that looked very much like Jafar right on the front page. "Now, maybe there have been some genies out there that give the rest of us a bad rap but I'm not like them at all!" He tore up the paper into confetti and jabbed a finger at the Doctor. "But you, on the other hand..."

"Genie," Jasmine said, "isn't it possible that you are wrong about the Doctor just like he was wrong about you?"

"...maybe," Genie admitted, deflating like a balloon, before gathering back up some steam. "But what proof do you have that I'm wrong?"

"Would a horrible demon have a friendly snowman following him around?"

Genie opened his mouth, only for his jaw to hang loose as no words could find their way past his lips. Olaf, for his part, ambled around the icy barrier and came to a stop in front of Genie. "Oh, we haven't been introduced, have we? We should do that before we fight! Hello, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Aladdin raised an eyebrow and smiled, suddenly feeling quite foolish. "Ok, that is pretty hard to refute."

"Oh, how wondrous!" the Sultan said, bending down and, to the horror of his guards, giving Olaf a hug. "I say, he is cold even in this heat!"

"Oh, it is wondrous!" Olaf said, releasing the Sultan. He threw his arms out wide and began to spin about. "Just like this city! It is so warm and sunny and warm..."

"You said warm twice," Kristoff said. Though he was still a touch tense he no longer was bracing for an attack.

"You're right; I should have said it three times!"

Elsa, convinced that both sides would behave, dropped the ice wall. Anna walked over to Aladdin and the man rubbed the back of his head. "Listen," he said, "sorry about all that-"

"No no, I get it!" Anna said quickly. "Hey, we reacted the same way. So... good. Well, not good but now it is... you get the idea."

Genie and the Doctor continued to eye each other up. "So..." Genie said.

"Yeah," the Doctor echoed.

"...want one of those fruity drinks? I can whip up a mean one."

"That would be delightful!" the Doctor said with a grin.

"Wait," Kristoff said, holding up his hands. "Back up. You guys were ready to slaughter each other and now you are friends?"

Genie turned into a blender and began to toss in fruits he had created inside. "What can I say? I'm a live and let live kind of genie."

"As for me I'm always ready to give someone the benefit of the doubt. Besides, he seems like a nice blue chap." The Doctor accepted a glass from Genie and the two toasted each other. "So, freedom huh?"

"Yeah," Genie said. "I went traveling but I found myself drawn right back here... Al and Jasmine were my first real friends."

"Oh, believe me, I understand. Despite how long I've traveled and all the many worlds I have seen... this little blue and brown mudball always calls me back."

Kristoff just stared at the two former enemies, his brain trying to process just what was going on. Anna giggled and gently led him away, wanting to properly introduce him to Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I must say, my dear, you handled this situation quite well," the Sultan told Elsa. "While the rest of us allowed hotter heads to rule you, along with my daughter, brilliant defused the entire situation! You handled us all with a regal bearing, if I may say."

Elsa bowed her head towards the short little ruler. "I would hope I would have such a bearing; I would be a poor queen if I didn't."

"Yes, that is... wait, queen? You are a queen?"

Elsa suddenly realized that she'd failed to introduce herself. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh dear me," the Sultan said, suddenly remembering who he was and realizing who was now standing beside him. He looked up at her, embarrassed. "I am so sorry! All this worries about Time Lords and d'jinns caused me to forget my manners! This is simply not the way to treat a queen!"

"Sultan, it is perfectly fine," Elsa said, trying to wave off his concerns. "I understand allowing your own thoughts and feelings to lead you in wrong directions."

"Be that as it may, I must correct this injustice!" The Sultan clapped his hands, calling for everyone's attention. "Now that our disagreements have been settled and an understanding been arrived at we should behave not as enemies but as guests and friends. Queen Elsa, you and your party shall dine with us and then stay in the palace. In the morning Jasmine and Aladdin will show you the wonders our city has to offer."

"We wouldn't want to be a bother..." Elsa said.

"Do the rooms have cable?" the Doctor asked. "Never stay in a hotel if they don't have cable. Not that this is a hotel by any means and I dare say cable hasn't been invented, so the whole point is ludicrous. We'd be happy to dine with you, Sultan."

Genie slapped the Doctor across the back. "Hey, no need to worry! I can just pull out the plasma screen and we can catch watch movies till dawn!"

"Wonderful!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Elsa and Anna and Kristoff shared a look, one thought crossing their minds: "Oh god, there are two of them!"

~Meanwhile, 3 miles south and 1 mile under Agrabah…~

"No no no!" the figure shouted, stomping his foot. "Why does this keep happening? What is so hard about doing what I demand?"

The traders cowered in their cells, pressing their backs against the hard metal walls in an attempt to keep as far away from the bars, and thus their captor, as possible. It truly was a study in the unexpected. When they'd been captured they had thought they were going to be dragged into the bowls of the underworld or, if they were lucky, into a dark and dank prison. But their holding cells were pristine and brightly lit and for some of the men the cell was the finest room they'd ever stayed it.

But that isn't why they didn't want to leave. That wasn't why they made no move towards the door even as their jailer threw it open. No, the reason was they'd seen what happened to those that exited the cell and not a single one of them wanted the fate that had befallen the others.

"How am I to take over the world if my greatest creation keeps breaking down!" the madman shouted, rolling his 'Rs'. "He gestured at one of his soldiers, pointing at the ground. "And you keep leaving silver dust on the ground!" The crazed inventor shook his head in disgust. "We run trial run after trial run and still you fail! You fall apart and crumble and I must augment you again and again… could it be my designs are flawed?" The traders whimpered as the madman wheeled around, jabbing a finger at them. "NO! It is you! You fat, stupid, weak, incompetent, pathetic, misery excuses for men! It is not the designs or the steel that is weak but the flesh! Even after I removed all those messy thoughts and emotions you still cannot do what is right." Tapping his chin, the inventor considered his options. "I suppose that my only option is to find stronger flesh… and who is stronger and more determined than…. Aladdin." He quickly nodded his head. "Yes! Yes, that is it! I shall advance on Agrabah and capture Aladdin! He will be the Adam of my new race and upon my enemy's bones my march to world domination shall begin! And all the world will know the name MECHANICALES!"

The greek inventor and genius laughed before whipping around and smiling at the traders. "Of course… if I am to capture that miserable, odious do-gooder… I will need more soldiers." He snapped his fingers at the two sentinels that were standing behind him. "Fit them all with the emotion and memory inhibitors and then outfit them in their armor."

"Please, no!" one of the traders screamed as the two soldiers marched in.

"Yes," Mechanicales stated. "It is time… for an UPGRADE!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: So this was a really fun chapter to write. I loved being able to take the Doctor and Genie and show how the other group would explain them. The Doctor is an evil demon and the TARDIS is his box… making him a bit like Pinhead from Hellraiser, I suppose. Genie is a sci-fi babble creature that is connected to the vortex.

I decided to alter the three rules of the Genie slightly… unless someone can think overwise, I've never seen Genie actually alter someone's mind. Connecting the Reaper to genies not bringing back the dead was also easy to slide right in.


	9. The Silver Sand Part 4

"So I think we might find it hard to get the Doctor to leave here," Anna said with a smile as she ran a brush through her hair.

"I'm surprised he hasn't invited Genie to join us," Elsa said, removing the fine slippers she had been given and slipping under the thin cool sheet that was draped over her bed.

Jasmine nodded in agreement. She sat next to Rajah, stroking the tiger's head. "On one hand I am quite happy they put their differences aside. On the other..."

"The two of them together equals really bad things?" Anna asked, setting the brush down and moving to the second bed. She knew it was useless to brush her hair; no matter what she did she'd wake up with it a giant tangled ball.

Jasmine laughed. "Not quite how I would have put it but yes." The Arendelle sisters joined with their own laughter. It felt good to have someone else that knew the burden of royalty and whom the sisters could commiserate with. Even Anna, as free as she was, was enjoying the fact that there was another person in the world that truly understood the kind of life they all led.

After a wonderful 9-course meal filled with all manner of exotic and strange delights (including some, provided by Genie, that surprised even the Agrabah contingent), Jasmine had brought the idea of splitting the two groups up by gender. The servants had moved two more beds into her opulent bedroom while Aladdin found himself once more staying in the large guest room that had been his home-away-from-home before his marriage. The Doctor, Kristoff, and Sven had joined him while Olaf, who really didn't need sleep, had decided to wander the halls and explore.

Elsa raised an eyebrow when she noticed the soft little smile that graced Jasmine's lips as their laughter died down. "What is it?"

Jasmine looked down, trailing her fingers along Rajah's back. "It's just... this is my first sleepover." The princess licked her lips before continuing. "I occasionally played with a visiting princess but... it was all so formal and set in rules. I was expected to behave and act more as an ambassador than a young girl. Rajah was the only friend I really had growing up."

Anna looked up, eyes widening nearly comically so. "This... this is a sleepover! I always wanted to have one!"

"You've never had one either?" Jasmine asked.

"Me? Well, kind of."

"Kind of?" Elsa asked, forcing down the twin pains in her heart; one that she'd never gotten a sleepover either and two that she was the reason Anna had never had one. "How do you 'kind of' have a sleepover? I mean..." the Queen trailed off and she stared at her sister, her shoulders dropping. "Oh Anna... not the paintings."

"What? We had a great time!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I mean, yeah, I couldn't braid their hair and don't even think about makeup because one on it never comes off but Joan told some really scary stories and- Elsa, why are you hugging me?"

Jasmine managed a smile as Elsa, who'd leapt from her bed and practically tackled Anna, squeezed her little sister tight, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I think she just needed a hug."

"Oh," Anna said. "I suppose that makes sense. It's really nice."

Elsa hugged her baby sister just a bit tighter. Everyone always focused on her and what she had gone through; Elsa would never deny that her childhood was less than pleasant. But those same people completely forgot that Anna had been as much a prisoner as her. What many saw as her being flighty or silly was, actually, how Anna truly felt the world was thanks to having grown up with little more than books and paintings to teach her about the land outside the castle.

That's why Elsa, the new, improved, confident, more sure of herself (well, a bit more sure... semi-confident and nearly self-assured) Elsa, had decided that just as Anna would be watching out for her and offering love and comfort she would do the same for her little sister.

Anna smiled. "Okay, enough hugs, let's get to the fun stuff." It was only because Elsa was still holder her that Anna didn't begin bouncing up and down on the bed. "You and Aladdin are married, right?"

Jasmine smiled. "Yes, we are, so I'm afraid your hopes of setting him up with your sister won't be coming true."

Anna blushed at that while Elsa released her hug a bit to glare at her. "Oooooh, I did say that, didn't I?" She waved her had dismissively. "Ok, just forget that part. We have more important things to discuss."

"Like what?" Jasmine asked.

"How was it?"

The princess of Agrabah couldn't help but grin as she remembered her wedding. "Oh, it was just wonderful. There were a few missteps, of course."

"Cake went missing? Dress got ripped?" Elsa asked.

"Aladdin's father turned up and happened to be the King of Thieves, which ended with us finding a giant turtle with a mythical magical hand in the temple on its back."

"..."

"Trust me, it made as much sense when it was happening as it does now."

"Yeah yeah, King of the Sleeves, real interesting," Anna said quickly. "I want to know about it."

"I just told you-" 

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not the wedding or the King of Trees. I want to know about IT."

"About what?" Jasmine said.

"You know... it."

Elsa stared at Anna in confusion. "I don't follow you either."

Anna let out a huff. "IT! You know... the thing that comes after marriage but before the baby carriage."

"Before... OH!" Jasmine's eyes went wide. "It."

"...Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, finally realizing what her sister was getting at. "That... that isn't something you just ask a person!"

"But this is a sleepover!" Anna countered. "And you do that at a sleepover! I know, I read it in a book." She wagged her eyebrows. "Come on, aren't you a bit interested?"

"No!" Elsa said. Anna just continued to stare at her and finally the queen broke. "Ok, maybe a little but I don't go asking people about it!"

Jasmine ruffled Rajah's fur before standing up and walking over to her bed. "It's ok, I don't mind."

Anna leaned forward, hands clasped in front of her. Elsa, for her part, looked like she was debating if she wanted to mimic her sister or cover her ears. "Ok, spill spill spil! Did he toss you onto the bed and rip his shirt off and stand there all heroic with the wind blowing behind him?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Elsa asked.

"From one of mother's books," Anna stated. Elsa shuddered in response; she was a queen and an adult but still... the thought of her mother reading about... it... was just horror-inducing.

"No, not quite," Jasmine said with a private little smile. "We were both very nervous. It was my first time, after all. But we were patient and-"

"It was magical and beautiful and there were fireworks and music?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Jasmine said. "There certainly weren't any pigs play croquet."

"Huh?" Elsa said.

Jasmine blushed a bit, realizing her slip-up. "Uh... that's something that happens when genies..."

"Never mind," Elsa said quickly, earning a bit of laughter from the others.

Jasmine finally calmed down enough to continue. "It was... different. That first time."

"So not all the books make it out to be?" Anna said, utterly despondent. It was like Jasmine had just told her that chocolate was banned.

"...well..." Jasmine said slowly, looking away.

"What? What are you trying to say?" Anna asked.

Jasmine let her dangle for a bit more before finally giving in. "It is no different than the first time you try anything: not quite as good as you hoped but with lots and lots of practice..."

The three royals once more began to laugh like the young women they were.

~MC~MC~MC~

"And you are quite sure this is the right way?" the Doctor whispered to his companion.

"Uhuh!" Abu said, nodding his head rapidly. He let out several gibber, gesturing in front of the Doctor. The simian was riding on the Time Lord's shoulder as they stealthily made their way through the palace's halls.

"How can you tell me to be quiet when you are making a racket?" the Doctor complained as he turned a corner. "If we don't want to wake the guards we must be quiet... you know why, don't you?"

Abu nodded, drawing a finger across his throat while making a few comments.

"No, I don't think they'll kill us. I'm just worried they'll want some of our banana milkshakes themselves." The Doctor shook his head. "I can't believe you've never had one!" Abu merely shrugged and the Doctor sighed. "Not giving a monkey a banana smoothie... your friend Aladdin is quite cruel." Abu frowned and jabbed his finger at the Time Lord, letting his displeasure be known. "Oh, come now, I was merely making a joke! I apologize all the same. Now come on let us get our midnight snacks." Abu, forgetting about his anger, rubbed his tummy and licked his lips. "See, now that is the-"

The Doctor wasn't able to finish as a great boom came filled the hallway. The Time Lord and the monkey looked at each other, their treat forgotten as they raced down the hall. The Doctor nearly slid into a wall as he turned the corner, catching himself just in time before hurrying towards the obvious epicenter of the great bang. It was a large crossroads, where four different hallways intersected. As the Doctor grew closer he saw he wasn't the only one to hear the sound.

"Move move move!" Several Genies shouted, rushing from the opposite end of the hall towards the Doctor and Abu. They were all dressed in outfits that would have been better suited for a military campaign during WWII than an Arabian Palace. The lead Genie, who was clearly trying to look like the American WWII General George Patton, was riding Sven. The reindeer also dressed in fatigues, a helmet on his head with holes for his antlers. "Company Halt!" Genie saluted the Doctor but the Time Lord merely smirked and gave a finger wiggle in response; if Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart hadn't managed to get a proper salute out of him Genie certainly wasn't going to.

The Doctor looked down at the damaged tile that lay before him. Several holes, roughly the size of a manhole cover, had been torn into the floor. The Time Lord frowned, looking down one of the tunnels, Abu letting out an 'ooooo' as he stared into the darkness. The Doctor took out his sonic and turned on its brightest light, sweeping it along the dark vertical tunnel.

"Seems rather deep," the Doctor said, unable to see the bottom. "Whatever burrowed up must have either been quite big or quite powerful."

"I'll just zip down and take a look," Genie said, snapping his fingers. The other Genies disappeared and now the blue fellow was wearing spelunking gear. Before he could even try though the Doctor held out a hand, stopping him. "What? This will be a snap! I'll have you know I've climbed Mt. Everest... in my underwear!"

"Yes, but I doubt there was something rather dangerous on Everest. The worst you could have run into was a Yeti and we all know they only attack when they run out of wine."

"Hey, do you know Bert the Yeti?" Genie asked.

"Know him? I'm Bert Jr. godfather!"

"Get out of here! I was at the briss!" Genie said.

"I missed that," the Doctor said with a frown. "I already had an appointment on Other Pluto." The Doctor leaned down, his face pressed against the ground and his nostrils flared as he examined the tiles closely. Abu and Sven shared a look, both rolling their eyes. "Very odd. Whatever drilled through, and it is quite clear they drilled, was going at enough force that they actually popped out of the hole and landed just a foot away." The Doctor ran his finger along the floor and frowned as they came back covered in a grayish powder. "What is this?"

Genie, seeing the grit, gulped. "Eh-oh."

"Eh-oh? Why Eh-oh?"

"Well, you see... Al and I have been investigating piles of that silver sand for a bit now. They keep appearing around abandoned caravans."

"Abandoned caravans?" the Doctor said, slowly sitting up. He crossed his legs in the lotus position while rubbing the dingy dust between his thumb and forefinger. "No sign of anyone... just this sand?"

Genie nodded, shuddering slightly at the thought. "Yeah... gives me the willies just thinking about it."

"It gives me a similar feeling," the Doctor said, bringing his finger to his mouth and tasting the sand. He spat it out after a moment, his tongue running along his teeth to try and get every last grain off of it. "I've tasted this before."

Sven stomped his hoof and let out a soft bellow.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked. Sven repeated himself and the Doctor's eyes went wide. "Yes, I do think we should be worried that no other guards have arrived..." Genie and the Doctor slowly turned towards the darkest hallway, the one they hadn't come from, and both slowly began to back away as heavy metallic footsteps began to thunder down the passage, growing closer with each step. Something sailed through the air and Genie managed to catch the limp body of one of the palace guards as it flew into his arms.

"Uh, mind explaining to the blue guy what exactly is going on?" Genie asked nervously, tucking the body in a corner. "Or… who?"

"An old foe," the Doctor said. "A very old foe. One who steals the innocent and coverts them into their own kind... ripping away emotions and feelings and leaving nothing but cold drive and unwavering purpose. My new friend..." The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver, letting it shine its light upon the approaching enemy, "...I give you the Cybermen."

As the three metal beings stepped fully into the flickering torch lit intersection the Doctor was instantly struck by how utterly primitive the Cyberman before him were. Rather than the sleek, speedy beings who wore steel armor completely hiding the original humans they had been, these Cybermen looked like something a tinkerer would put together in their garage. Each Cyberman's body was first covered in a thin gray bodysuit that stretched with their every moment. Over this was the patchwork armor: a silver breastplate covered in dials and buttons, a skirt-like piece that hung to their knees, heavy boots, gauntlets that would have looked at home on a medieval knight, and finally the helmet and mask. The same handle-like helm sat on their head but attached to this was a flat mask that resembled the face of most Cybermen. The other addition that marked these Cybermen different from the others the Doctor had faced were a pair of half-cone-like objects that were on their backs like twisted angelic wings.

The Doctor held up his screwdriver once more and scanned them, checking the readings. "Hmmm... you are from this time period. No piece of you is alien or future tech. Completely built and designed here on Earth." The Doctor looked at them and frowned. "That's not right. I'm fairly certain this isn't the planet or time you should be appearing in."

The Cybermen merely took another step forward.

"Oh, come on now, nothing to say to me? We're old friends, after all! Check your databases... I'm sure you remember me! It's 'The Doctor'. Capital T, h and then e. Space-"

"You are not important," the left Cyberman said. "You are not designated a priority. You will be eliminated."

"Not important?" The Doctor declared, annoyed that the Cybermen were blowing him off. "I'll have you know I am VERY important. I can't believe after all we've been through and how many times I've defeated you I am deemed 'unimportant'!" Abu gibbered and the Doctor glared at the monkey. "I know they said 'not important', I wasn't trying to be exact!"

Genie pushed the Doctor behind him. "I don't think these guys are in the mood to argue, Doc. Time to let a professional genie take care of this!" Genie instantly appeared wearing Robocop's armor. "Dead or alive, you are coming with me," he said, aiming his gun and firing some bolts of magic at the Cybermen. The monstrous metal men paused before continuing towards them, the magic blasts oozing off of them. In fact, from the way their armor was grinding and causing more silver dust to float down to the floor, they seemed to be doing more damage to themselves then Genie was.

"Uh-oh," Abu said nervously.

Genie's gun sagged, becoming flaccid. "Heh... would ya believe that this is the first time this has happened to me?" Genie transformed back into his normal form and began to throw up barriers between them and the Cybermen. "Any suggestions on how to stop these guys?"

"A strong electrical blast will fry them. However, I'd like to avoid that... those are innocent people who were forced to become their monsters and I'd rather try and save them than kill them."

"Right... any other ideas?"

"Gold seems to be rather effective against them... causes them to stall out. Do you have any of that about?"

"Do we have any gold?" Genie turned into Scrooge McDuck. "I'll have ya know, laddie, that I swim in me gold every day!" Genie began to throw gold coins at the Cybermen, the ting-ting-ting as they hit the armor ringing in their ears. At first it seemed to do nothing but as the gold came in contact with the exposed wires and clockwork pieces the Cybermen began to stutter and stumble, their limbs locking up.

"Ha! Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Not sure why that works but it does!"

Before he could celebrate further a scream echoed down the hallway.

"Princess!" Genie shouted. He grabbed Sven and slung him under one arm while the Doctor and Abu went under the other. "Hold on, we're coming!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Elsa was having a rather nice dream. It had started out with her on a picnic with Anna and everything around them was made of chocolate. The two had giggled and ran about, sampling chocolate trees and chocolate roses and even chocolate bunnies that hopped right into their mouths. Best of all the chocolate was non-fattening, meaning the Queen didn't have to worry about her hips outgrowing her throne.

The dream had changed, however, when Anna wandered off to inspect a chocolate wagon with a caramel center. Elsa, finding herself alone, stumbled upon, of all things, a chocolate man.

No... a chocolate stud.

"Hello there," the chocolate man said, bowing to her. "I am the King of Chocolate... a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh... hi. Listen, sorry for eating everything..." Elsa grimaced; she sounded just like Anna. She subconsciously licked her lips, trying to remove the trace evidence.

The King laughed. "There is no need to feel guilt. We of Chocolate Land are made to be nibbled and eaten." He leaned close to her and whispered. "Or licked or sucked."

Some decidedly NOT good queenly thoughts had entered her mind at that point and she was just about to give in and try them out when Jasmine's screaming woke her up. Elsa sat up, her hair a tangled mess once again, and was ready to begin freezing the Arabian princess for spoiling her dream. One look at the silver monster that was trying to throttle Jasmine and Elsa abandoned that thought.

"Stop!" Elsa shouted, throwing up her hand and sending an arctic blast at the metal monster. She narrowed her eyes, ice forming around the metal man and securing him to the wall. Jasmine took deep breaths, her hands pressed against her bruised throat. Rajah was snarling but it was clear from the blood dripping from his mouth he'd tried to protect his mistress and found that tiger teeth can't stand up to silver armor.

"El...El..." Jasmine gasped, jabbing her finger at the Queen. Elsa turned to find a second silver humanoid standing behind her, moving to strike her.

"HEY!" Anna roared, leaping onto the metal being's back. Parts of her face had turned to ice and her eyes blazed with cold fury as she raised her frozen right fist. "No means no, mister!" She slammed her fist down and the metal helmet the creature was wearing denting. It threw her off, stumbling a bit, its hands reaching up and knocking bits of the helmet off. "And now something new!" Anna said, stomping her bare foot and turning both into ice. She began to skate towards the metal man, putting Elsa's ice skating lessons to use, her fist cocked back to deliver another blow.

"NO!" Jasmine shouted. Anna, startled, let out a yelp as she skidded past her foe, arms pin wheeling as she crashed into Elsa and sent them both right onto Elsa's bed.

The queen looked up at her sister, who was straddling her and Anna quickly got off. "What was that about!?" Anna shouted at Jasmine. The Arabian princess gestured at their still standing foe and Anna slowly turned. "Yeah, so...oh... oh god."

With the helmet torn and broken she could clearly see the chubby face and glassy eyes of the man trapped in the armor. Wires were attached to his face, all running towards a strange jewel-like object that was attached to his forehead. Blood and oil mixed with each other and ran down his face.

"That's... that's one of the men that went... missing!" Jasmine rasped out.

"Anna! Queen Elsa!" The royal women turned as Kristoff, riding on Carpet with Olaf hanging on to the end tassel, flew into the room. He'd grabbed a scimitar at some point and landing in front of them, holding it out to protect them. "Their all over the palace! Their taking out the guards!" Kristoff swung the blade a few times, ready to attack if needed.

"Father!" Jasmine exclaimed as the metal man Anna had attacked slowly began to back away from them. His partner was struggling to escape the ice Elsa had trapped him in. "We-"

"He's safe," The Doctor proclaimed as Genie flew them in. "We met up with some of the guards on our way here. Your father is protected... the Cybermen seem to be ignoring him. Elsa, could you freeze this one too?" Elsa nodded, firing off a blast that had the second unmasked Cyberman pinned to the wall. The Doctor looked down at Anna's frosty soles and nodded. "New trick?"

The ice retreated and Anna lifted up her right foot, wiggling her toes. "Yeah... can't get the other hand to go but my tootsies freeze up good."

"Of course... a woman whose feet are cold. It's like second nature," the Doctor said. Anna's brow furrowed and Jasmine and Elsa both looked ready to complain as well.

Kristoff held up a hand. "We can debate the temperature of Anna's feet later. Would someone tell me what is going on?"

Olaf was inspecting one of the Cybermen. "They are like cookies with filling in the middle... except the filling is people and they aren't cookies." He wiggled his mouth back and forth. "I guess they aren't like that, huh?"

"Olaf, why don't you go play with the big striped cat. Doctor... what is going on?" Kristoff said again. "What are these things?"

"They are Cybermen," the Doctor said. "Horrid creatures. They have two functions: they either kill any human they find..."

"Or?" Elsa asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Or they convert people into new Cybermen, wiping away their emotions and leaving them... like this."

"That... that's horrible!" Anna exclaimed. "You mean these poor men might have homes and families and will never see them again because someone turned them into these... things?"

"They likely know they had them once but don't care. All emotion, all attachment has been wiped away. All that is left is the unfeeling need to spread themselves across the universe." The Doctor looked over at Jasmine and, seeing she was hurt, reached into his coat and pulled out a strange bandage like patch. "Put this on... will speed up your healing."

Jasmine did and almost instantly her throat felt better. "Thank you," she said, her voice coming out in a whisper. "Doctor, why are they here? Why have they been kidnapping the people in the caravans?"

"I don't know... but I will find out." The Doctor walked over to the unmasked Cyberman, shaking his head in sadness at the poor man. "I know this isn't your fault... but I need answers." In a louder voice he said, "Alright, enough kindness... why are you here? Why have you attacked us?"

"Yeah!" Genie said, cracking his knuckles… only to grimace as his fingers twisted and broke. "Ok, I think I'll let you handle this, Doc."

When the Cyberman refused to answer the Doctor pulled out a gold coin and wiggled it right in front of his eyes. "I would begin talking. I abhor violence but you have attacked people I care about and that means that there is much less restraint on my actions than I might normally have!"

The maskless Cyberman merely stared at the Doctor. "We were sent by the Creator… the one you designate as 'Mechanicles'."

"Of course," Jasmine hissed, eyes flashing with fury. "Mechanicles… this stinks of his work. So he has been kidnapping people and turning them into these… monsters… so he could attack us."

"Not attack," the Cyberman stated. "You were in the way. We were searching for the one known as Aladdin."

"Al?" Genie asked just as a familiar cry filled the air.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine shouted. The others quickly chased after her, the sounds of battle growing louder and louder as they rushed through the halls. They wheeled around a corner, the Doctor holding out his sonic and Kristoff brandishing his scimitar, only to be forced back when a Cyberman threw a large chunk of the wall at them. Aladdin was struggled against a second Cyberman that had wrapped his arms around him. Two others lay on the ground, sparking and damaged; Aladdin had fought back. "Aladdin!" 

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted. The Cyberman locked his legs and the two 'wings' on his back slide down over his legs, forming a drill bit. Aladdin's eyes went wide as the Cyberman's drill spun, plunging both through the floor.

"ALADDIN!" Jasmine screamed, leaping towards the hole, tears in her eyes as she stared down into the darkness.

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: Welcome to the chapter that pushed this story into the T Rating!

Yup, not only did I have two Disney Princesses and a Queen discuss sex… I had Elsa almost have a sex dream. This all stemmed out of me thinking about recent Disney characters and whether they were virgins. I figure that Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa are all virgins; the girls because of their upbringing and Kristoff because being with the trolls would mean that he would equate such a thing as being something incredibly special. In fact, the only characters I can think of off the top of my head that I am 100% aren't vigins would be the prince from The Princess and the Frog and Flynn Rider.

And yes… I am insinuating that Genie and Eden… uh… rubbed lamps.

At last we see the Cybermen. These guys were interesting because, due to them being so far in the past, I got to look at the original designs rather than the new versions and work from that. These are Cybermen that are mostly humans in armor with a few extras added in, not the Cybermen that are basically human heads placed on a metal form.

I enjoyed coming up with Anna's powers and how they differ from Elsa. Elsa is all magic and blasts, like a true ice sorceress, while Anna is obviously the more physical of the group and thus uses her powers more like an icy brawler. For those curious, Anna right now can only turn her right fist and her feet into the super-dense blue ice; any other patches are, currently, caused subconsciously.


	10. The Silver Sand Part 5

"I really most protest!" the Sultan said, pacing up and down as he addressed the group. He was still in the silk garments he'd worn to bed, his bald head gleaming in the flickering light of the torches that lined the hall. He hadn't been able to get dressed and thus was left standing there as his beloved daughter tested out a scimitar, making sure it was perfectly balanced. "Jasmine, would it not be better to send some guards rather than try this on your own?"

Jasmine glanced at her father, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Of course, father. It's not like I haven't fought evil sorcerers, murderous ghouls, cunning criminals, or bestial creatures before. I certainly have never faced Mechanicles before. Better to send the guards that can't stop Abu from stealing their dates."

The Sultan's shoulders dropped. "Oh… right."

"You were sarcastic," Anna said. She was holding up her left hand, trying to get it to transform but was only managing to make random fingers turn into ice. "To your dad. I didn't know you could be sarcastic to your parents!"

"At least your parents might have understood it," Kristoff said, fastening his own sword to his belt before he checked over the daggers he'd tucked in his boots. Genie had been kind enough to also get him a pickaxe which he hung from his hip. "Have you tried to be sarcastic around a troll? They don't understand it… think you are being honest. Caused a lot of headaches. I once told Rocky I couldn't give a crap and he stuffed me full of… well, I don't know what it was but we couldn't go into that part of the forest for a week."

The Doctor walked over and patted the Sultan on the head. "Let me assure you that I will return your daughter to you exactly as I found her." The Doctor paused, looking down at the hole Aladdin had been sucked into. "Mostly like I found her." He kicked at some of the silver dust, watching it drift down into the dark tunnel. "50% as I found her… maybe 45%."

Genie, looking like a painter with a big brown afro, took out a paint brush and dipped it into some liquid gold. Jasmine held out her sword and Genie began to run his brush up and down it. "Now, right here I am going to put a happy little bush… and that is going to be our little secret, ok?" As the paint touched the sword it glowed, infusing the blade's edge with the Cyberman-killing metal.

"Jasmine, while I understand that this is, unfortunately, something you do occasionally-" Jasmine merely looked at her father, an eyebrow raised, and the Sultan sighed. "-but I must put my foot down when it comes to you carrying around such… armaments!"

"You're right, father," Jasmine said. "Genie, can I have a whip as well?"

The mystical blue fellow smiled weakly as he created the whip. Anna, seeing her examine the weapon, gulped. "Uh, are you sure you'll know how to use it?"

Jasmine took it and, after a moment of studying the whip, let it crack and easily extinguished one of the torches above the Doctor's head without even making the wood tremble. "Seems like a few things stuck around from when I was the Scourge of the Desert," Jasmine stated.

"Scourge of the Desert?" Elsa asked. She had decided to go with a pair of tights and a short skirt, realizing rather quickly that she would need the mobility that her normal dress would not offer her.

"Turned evil thanks to a magic rose, almost took full control of Agrabah." Jasmine shrugged when Elsa just stared at her in shock. "It happens."

Abu nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well, who among us haven't almost been evil," the Doctor asked. Anna, Kristoff, and Carpet all raised their hands (or tassel).

Jasmine shook her head when she noticed Genie not raising his hand. "Genie, what Jafar forced you to do doesn't count."

Anna nodded when she saw Elsa also keeping her hand down. She walked over and grabbed her sister's wrist, forcing her to raise her hand. "Mistake… not evil."

"Yeah!" Genie said, transforming into a version of Elsa with upswept black hair and an even more revealing outfit. "Not like you went around ruining weddings and attacking soldiers!"

Olaf grinned. "I'm always evil!" He tugged on Kristoff's pant leg. "Evil means happy and joyful, right?"

"No… in usually means the opposite."

"Oh… then I'd like to change my vote."

The Doctor, since he didn't have a weapon to check or 'magical' powers to test, decided to merely adjust his bowtie before stepping next to the hole. "Now then, I know we all want to go rushing after Aladdin and the Cybermen," the Doctor glanced at Jasmine who had the decency to look away; she had been ready to leap down the hole to rescue her husband before the Doctor suggested she actually get out of her pajamas first, "but I feel we should review what we are going to be facing. Genie?"

Genie zapped the group and they suddenly found themselves dressed like members of the Breakfast Club, sitting at desks while Genie, now looking like a college professor, pointed to a chalkboard. "Cybermen: humans that have been converted into robotic beings that seek to convert the universe. They posses great strength and a resistance to magic. They have shown some intolerance to cold blasts but gold is the greatest weapon against them. They are being led by this man," Genie erased the chalkboard image of a Cyberman and drew a picture of Mechanicles, "the greatest of the great Greek thinkers, Mechanicles. Likes include machines and world domination. Dislikes include dirt, grim, and general uncleanliness."

The Doctor pulled off the leather jacket he was wearing and ran his fingers through his greased hair while Genie returned the others to their normal clothing. "Now then, while we will need to fight I remind you that the Cybermen are very much victims. They did not ask to become what they are now and if there is a chance we can save them we must try."

"Basically we find Aladdin, take down this Mechanicles, save the people from the caravans, and stop the Cybermen?" Anna asked. "Got it. This will be easy."

Elsa just stared at her sister. "I'm not as well read as you and even I know that was a jinx."

"…oops."

The Doctor pointed to Sven, Abu, Olaf, and Rajah. "You four stay here and protect the palace and my TARDIS." The Doctor had brought his beloved blue box inside the palace once he was sure that Genie wasn't an evil d'jinn. "Oh, and the Sultan, of course. Very important."

"Right, you've got it!" Olaf said, giving a salute before leaping onto Rajah's back.

Genie transformed into an elevator… an elevator with a drill on the bottom. "Please step inside. Please watch for the sliding doors."

"This feels so wrong," Kristoff muttered as he stepped into the Genie-Elevator.

"You get use to it," Jasmine said as she moved next to him.

"Alright then," the Doctor said, pressing the BASEMENT button. "Geronimo!"

The doors slid shut… and Genie began to slowly drill down the tunnel.

"You know, that works better when we are going faster," Elsa stated as they watched the floors tick by. Light muzak, which sounded suspiciously like the song Jasmine and Aladdin had sung on their first carpet ride around the world, played as they descended down.

After several moments the elevator came to a sudden halt. "Ground floor: Menwear, Shoes, Watches, and Robotic humaniods. Please watch the doors on the way out. Bing bong!"

The Doctor was the first to poke his head out of the Genie-Elevator and survey the surroundings. "Hmmm…"

"What do you see?" Anna whispered.

"Nothing. Completely dark in the tunnel. Should have thought of that."

"Don't worry!" Genie said, transforming back into his normal self. He pointed a finger at each of them and they all found themselves wearing night vision goggles... which showed everything in full color. "I thought about going with the traditional ones but then realized that the color green is just so bland! These are much better!"

Kristoff reached up and ran his hand along the tunnel's roof. "It's so smooth... and hard."

"Glass," the Doctor said. "They made a glass tunnel."

Jasmine frowned. "That sounds like Mechanicles. He created a machine to turn the desert into glass so he wouldn't track grains into his lab anymore."

Anna frowned. "And just when I thought Hans was the craziest man we'd meet..."

"Technically that wasn't Hans," the Doctor reminded her. "That was a robot wearing Hans' face. A bit of a difference. Now then, it looks like we need to go this way." The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver to his right. "I suppose the fastest way would to fly on Carpet…"

"I think a bit of expansion is needed!" Genie said, his gut bulging out and hanging to his knees. "Hee... not that kind of expansion." Reverting to his normal form, he pointed at Carpet and elongated his magical friend so that everyone could climb on.

"Doctor," Elsa said as Carpet flew them down the tunnel, "what can we expect from these Cybermen?"

"The ones we fought were clearly an infiltration team. Quick attacks, get in and get out, that sort of thing. The heavy hitters are probably guarding this Mechanicles' hideout."

"So we are going to have to fight our way in?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't come to that. Perhaps our foe will be the understanding sort and when we explain our issues to him he'll see reason and listen to us."

"When Hades freezes over, maybe," Genie said, turning into the blue skinned Greek god. His normal fiery hair was now an ice cube.

The Doctor patted Genie on the shoulder. "Come on now, try to be a bit more optimistic. I never expected a d'jinn to be so friendly and kind and I am forever grateful i was wrong in my suspicions. The same could be true for this Mechanicles. He might be misunderstood or misguided and a kind word-"

Their night vision goggles suddenly flared and all of them yanked them off as the tunnel suddenly flooded with light. Hidden tunnels suddenly opened and Cybermen stepped forward to intercept them.

"-or he could be as bad as we thought," the Doctor groused.

"Carpet!" Jasmine shouted, the enchanted rug picking up speed, rocketing them over and around the grasping arms of the Cybermen. "How can there be so many of them!? There were only 30 people missing!"

The Doctor frowned, rubbing his chin. "That is peculiar... Anna, could you fetch me a head?"

"What?" Anna asked, only for the Doctor to grab her right hand and jerk it towards a passing Cyberman. Anna acted on reflex, turning her hand into super-hard blue ice. Her fingers wrapped around the Cyberman's handle and she easily ripped its helmet off. "EW! Why am I the one who always have to knock their heads off?!"

"Don't worry, it isn't alive," the Doctor said, gesturing towards the Cyberman that was now wandering about without its head. He took the helm from Anna and scanned it. "Empty... just a mindless automaton. Slow down, Carpet." The rug decreased speed and the Doctor pointed back towards the Cybermen. "Look at them."

"What are they doing?" Jasmine asked, watching the humanless Cybermen. They were ambling about, their arms waving about, not a single one of them turning around to give chase. After a few moments the glowing tubes of light that were strung up around the tunnel dimmed and the empty suits marched back into their hidey holes. "I don't understand."

"They are attack dogs," the Doctor said as Carpet began to fly them through the now dark tunnels once more. Genie made the night vision goggles disappear as they were no longer needed; up ahead there was a bright light at the mouth of the tunnel. "No brains. They can't strategize or come up with plans. Mechanicles just programmed them to react. They're supposed to attack anyone that finds the tunnels but he never considered the idea that someone might get past his little army." Carpet soared through the last few feet of the tunnel and the group found themselves in a large storage area. Crates were lined up in perfect rows and the same glowing tubes from the tunnels lined the high ceilings. "That's why Cybermen need humans. Living minds are some of the most wondrous and amazing creates in the whole of the universe. Not only are we able to take in new details and facts on the fly but we are able to learn and react and improvise and adapt. That is why our foe is so dangerous: the Cybermen remove the emotions and ethics and memories and leave only the cold, calculated, driven brain."

"Indeed!" Mechanicles declared from a catwalk, a tube with a crude amplifying device attached to it so he could send his voice out throughout the complex. "Remove the messy parts and leave only the clean brain!" The inventor looked down at them and sighed. "I recognize the Genie and the Princess and the flying rug… but the rest of you are not familiar. Well then… get on to your attempts to threaten me."

The Doctor stepped forward, clapping his hands. "May I just say how impressive this all is?" Mechanicles blinked at that. "I mean, truly, this is brilliant! Utterly brilliant. You've managed to invent things centuries before they should exist!" He turned to Jasmine and Genie and grinned. "When you said he was the greatest of the Greek thinkers I thought you were exaggerating but you weren't! Oh, this is Christmas!"

Mechanicles puffed out his chest a bit, thrilled by the praised. "Why thank you! It is nice to be appreciated."

"Doctor, could we not bond with the madman?" Kristoff whispered.

"Shhhh," the Doctor said, waving off Kristoff's comments. "Well, you should be appreciated. Many of your designs, while a touch crude, are quite wondrous!"

"Crude?" Mechanicles said. "You call something I made crude?"

"Not through fault of your own," the Doctor said quickly. "Not at all. Merely the materials you have on hand. With what you have you have achieved perfection and I am sure with even better materials you would make all this look like rubbish. I mean, if all I gave you was some string and a piece of drift wood I'm sure you'd make a radio that outdid that Professor on Gilligan's Island... but it would still be crude."

Mechanicles rubbed his chin. "Yes... yes, I suppose you are right. I must admit that even I see the flaws that are caused not because of me but because of the weakness of others. Your words may have been… poorly chosen… but I do see your point. Thank you."

"No need to thank me for telling the truth! You're genius is ahead of its time!" The Doctor held out his arms. "I mean, come on, have you all looked at this?

Genie transformed, donning a pink dress and blonde wing. "Yes, just look at how Zen everything is! Oh, it is simply LOVELY!"

"Yes, it is impressive," Mechanicles said. "Tell me... who are you?"

"Me?" the Doctor said. "I am Spartacus. These are my friends Leonidas, Galatea, and Beth."

"Beth?" Anna said, her face screwed up in confusion.

The Doctor held up his hand. "Quiet Leonidas." Kristoff glowered as he realized HE was Beth. "Now then, as for why we are here... we were wondering if you be terribly kind and release our friend Aladdin... along with all the other people you have captured. In return I'm quite willing to provide you with materials far beyond what you will ever be able to obtain."

"Tempting, tempting," Mechanicles stated, tapping his lips with his index finger. "Might I make a counteroffer?" The Doctor happily nodded and Mechanicles leaned over the railing. "How about I merely convert all of you into Cybermen and then have you give me your materials anyway?"

"...that is a choice. Now, my counteroffer to your counteroffer-" The Doctor aimed his sonic at one of the glowing tubes and caused it to overload, blinding Mechanicles and allowing the Doctor to turn back towards the tunnels. "Come on!"

"CAPTURE THEM!" Mechanicles screamed. The sound of clanking feet filled the air as the true Cybermen army began to march into the storeage area.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine shouted, taking out her sword and swinging at one of the Cybermen. "We have to save Aladdin!"

"We will but only when we have a better plan!" the Doctor called out, rushing for the tunnel's mouth. He only got a few feet before several other Cybermen emerged to meet him. Elsa nearly collided with him and the Doctor moved to stand behind her. "Well... I suppose I'll let you handle this."

Elsa nodded, throwing out her hands and firing a blast of ice at the Cybermen. Her determined smile slipped when she watched the ice harmlessly melt off the Cybermen, bands on their chests glowing red hot. She began to pour on more cold blasts but the Cybermen just kept coming.

"Oh, I heard about your magic, Miss Galatea!" Mechanicles taunted. "That's why I took the time to install the new heat coil armor on my Cybermen!" The Doctor's eyes went wide as they were slowly pushed back towards the group; even with Kristoff and Jasmine swinging their swords there were simply too many Cybermen for them to stop. Anna was punching and kicking whatever she could be it was doing little good.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Genie said, snapping his fingers and donning Iron Man's Mark III armor. "Gold plated and equipped with the latest in GenieTech!"

"Oh, whatever will I do?" Mechanicles wailed as Genie rose in the air, blasting at the Cybermen. "Wait... I'll do this!" he pulled a trigger and Genie yelped when a glass container slammed down over him. "Genie-proof glass! Cost me quite a pretty penny but well worth it."

Genie tapped the glass and whimpered. "Uh... little help?"

"Doctor, what do we do?" Anna asked, slamming her fist into a Cybermen only to almost get headbutted for her trouble. "They just won't stay down."

"The only thing we can do, of course." The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver... and held up his hands. "Alright, Mechanicles, we give in."

"Doctor!" Jasmine hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"We can't win here. It's not worth dying for a failed cause." He turned and looked up at Mechnicles. "I imagine it would be easier to work with whole specimens than ones that had been damaged."

"Yes... I suppose you are right. Cybermen, restrain them but do not attack unless they struggle!" The Greek inventor rubbed his hands together as the Doctor and his companions were restrained, Kristoff and Jasmine the last to give in. "Now... bring them to my lab! It is time for them to be UPGRADED!"

~MC~MC~MC~

"Please tell me you have a plan, Doctor," Elsa said as Mechanciles slipped a ringlet on her head. It was the same device on the other Cybermen, save that hers, like the rest of the groups', wasn't glowing.

"Of course I do!" the Doctor said, testing his bonds. "Admittedly it isn't a good plan... or really that well formed..."

"Set him there... yes, yes perfect!" Mechanicles clapped his hands as the Cybermen settled Genie's container down so that the blue fellow had a perfect view of his friends strapped into wooden chairs with all manner of strange devices surrounding them. They were lined up in a semi-circle, their wrists and ankles restrained, with Mechanicles in the center, gloating. Anna and Elsa's restraints had the same heat coils the Cybermen now sported, stopping either from using their powers. Behind the mad inventor were a bank of clockwork machines that ran on what, to the people of Agrabah, would appear to be magic. The Doctor realized, however, that Mechanicles had somehow managed to use rare-earth metals to create electrical equipment a thousand years before it should have existed. Other than the chairs and the equipment the room was quite elegant; silk tapestries lined the walls and soft satin pillows laid all about.

"First you can watch your allies become my newest slaves then I'll see how I might convert your power to serve me!"

"You won't keep me in here for long!" Genie said, pulling out a jackhammer. He inspected it for a moment before holding it like a club, swinging it at the glass. His tube shuddered but refused to break. "Ok, maybe for a bit long..."

Anna was straining against her restraints, parts of her turning to blue ice as she fought to free herself, only to be forced back to normal when the coils sensed the cold and began to heat up. Kristoff, for his part, would conserve his strength before leaping forward, nearly slicing open his wrists from his forward jolts. Jasmine merely glared at Mechanicles, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her beg. Carpet had been rolled up and several metal bands placed on him, keeping him out of the fight.

"I don't see why you are fighting this," Mechanicles said, his tone taking on a casual tone. "You should be honored... I am giving you a wonderful gift!"

"Gift?" Elsa said, raising an eyebrow. "You call robbing people of their free will a 'gift'?"

"I am not robbing them of their free will," Mechanicles countered. "I am giving it to them! No longer are these poor wretches slaves to their feelings and emotions. I have broken their shackles and given them the gift of absolute logic!" He paused, his eyes gleaming as he adjusted his monocle. "But perhaps you won't take my word for it. Perhaps you need to hear it from someone else."

A clang-clang-clang filled the room and they all turned as another Cyberman entered the room. He stood there, his unmasked face looking at them without the slightest hint that he recognized them.

"NO!" Jasmine screamed, her composure broken. "ALADDIN!"

"Oh god," Anna whispered in horror as Aladdin marched towards Mechanicles, his cold, sparkless eyes staring at them all.

"Al..." Genie whispered, his shoulders slumping as he slid down in his tube, utterly broken.

"Yes..." Mechanicles said, his fists clenched as he trembled with delight. "Look at him... the great Aladdin... at least perfected! His weaknesses and flaws have been removed along with the foolish morals and values that held him back. Now he is perfect, complete... a Cyberman!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "You and I have a very different definition of perfect." He leaned forward a bit, staring Mechanicles down. "Let me make this clear to you: I will find a way out of this. I'll free myself, my friends, and then I am going to undo what you've done to Aladdin and the rest of these poor people. And when I'm done, because you've really made me made-" The Doctor's voice grew softer and somehow that made his next words all the more terrible, "-I'll come after you. Your genius brain may have come up with wonders but they will not save you from me. I have tangled with brighter and better men than you."

"...bold words," Mechanicles said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "But just words. Soon you will serve me just as Aladdin does! Now-"

"I do not serve you," Aladdin said, his voice cold and monotone.

"What was that?" Mechanicles asked, turning to face his newest creation. Aladdin's hand snapped out and grasped Mechanicles by the throat, holding him up. "Let... let go of me."

"No," Aladdin said simply. Jasmine looked at her husband in hope but quickly pulled back as she saw just how cold his eyes were.

"You dare disobey me?!" Mechanicles turned to the other Cybermen. "Protect me! Stop him at once! I'm your creator and I demand you save me!"

"Yes," the Cybermen stated. Mechanicles waited but his soldiers refused to move.

"Well? Come on! Save me!" He struggled a bit more. "You just acknowledged me, now do as I commanded!"

"You are the Creator," Aladdin said simply, his grip never loosening. "You designed us to seek out perfection… the perfection that is the Cybermen Race. All others are merely obstacles in our way or fodder to expand our ranks. Our mission is to convert the universe, so that it may be cleansed of the flaw that is humanity."

"Doctor, what is going on?" Elsa whispered.

The Time Lord licked his lips, his lips twitching into a grim little smile. "Mechanicles is about to discover what he has wrought."

Aladdin continued, paying no heed to the others. "If the Cybermen are perfection… why would we follow you?"

"Me? Me? Because I'm your Creator! It was my brilliant mind that built you!"

"That is fact. But what is also fact is you are ruled by your emotions. You feel rage… pride… fear… excitement. You showed us the danger of these, how they corrupt the logical mind and limit one. Yet you yourself are controlled by them and have done nothing to delete them from your brain. Fear does not allow you to do so… pride makes you believe you are our better when you are clearly inferior. You… are… flawed." Aladdin tossed Mechanicles to two more Cybermen who restrained the inventor, then walked over to a table and picked up his mask. Two more Cybermen marched over and began to set up a new chair for Mechanicles. "We have connected, we Cybermen, our minds now linked, and a vote was taken. In the name of logic and perfection, in the name of the new Cyber Empire, it has been decided that you are to be fixed. You will be upgraded and a new purpose found. But not as our leader. You lack the vision to complete our task. The Cybermen shall be led by a better mind, a being of strategy and cunning." Aladdin snapped his mask onto his face and turned, addressing his captured friends. "I am the Cyber Planner… so begins the Age of the Cybermen!"

~MC~MC~MC~

Author's Notes: I have to sit down for a moment… it is almost as if I heard a million readers screaming about cliffhangers… and they weren't suddenly silenced.

Yeah, I went there. Aladdin, the hero, the protector of Agrabah… converted into not just a mere Cyberman but the Cyber Planner. Of course, the Doctor should be able to handle this, since he was also a Cyber Planner… no, wait… that hasn't happened because this is an alternate universe where Amy and Rory never got stuck in New York and Clara is in fact (Comment Redacted for Future Episode Spoilers!). Well… uh… good luck?

A lot of this Episode has been about establishing the Doctor and the Frozen companions as a strong group. My first step was to develop Anna so she had a fighting style… while Elsa can fire blasts of ice and cold, Anna can transform her body. As I described in an earlier chapter, Jotuns are frozen giants who wield ice magic. Elsa got the magic part… and Anna is slowly getting the physical part. Now, I'm not saying Anna will learn how to grow into a giant ice woman…

As for Kristoff… well, here we see he has some skill with a sword and can use it. For those worried he is getting left in the dust, I will only say the Episode 3 ('The Dogs of War') will not only give Kristoff a lot of fun things to do but also give him his own niche in the group. It won't be magic but he won't be useless.

I find it funny that some people forget that Jasmine isn't a mere damsel in distress. She fought a lot on the show and, as I mentioned here, here Scourge of the Desert persona nearly defeated Aladdin and the gang until… uh… true love?... saved the day.

For those wondering, the 'Evil Elsa' that Genie turned into is a nod towards Elsa's original design, back when she was going to be a true villain. While it is a great design I think we all agree we prefer her as she is now.

I am working on the final chapter of this episode now… stay tuned and remember to review! If you have suggestions for Disney characters you'd like to see in this, let me know… even if you can't think how'd they'd work. I've already figured out how Tale Spin, Duck Tales, and Darkwing Duck can work (all the same planet, with Disney's Robin Hood being their past). Also, if you have Doctor Who characters you'd love to see appear, let me know. I have plans for us to see some old companions (Amy and Rory, of course, River, a certain Captain Jack, a certain blonde clone daughter of the Doctor… and his granddaughter) but would love to hear other suggestions. Keep in mind I have only really gotten into the New Who but if you interest me I will do my research for other characters.


End file.
